CinderBella
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: The young Prince of the land is looking for a young maiden in whom he could love. With a limited amount of time before he marries a princess, he looks to find the ancient stone of Armeendia that grants one person a wish every century. To find it he must seek the help of the young Swan girl, enslaved by her step mother. All Human.
1. Introduction

**Hey Guys,**  
 **So it's been about a month since I've been posting stories. I know I said I'd have something new up earlier than this. But school has to come first. I've been writing this new story for a while now and am nearly finished. There will be one chapter up every week on Wednesdays. I hope you all enjoy this one as I've worked really hard on it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**  
 **Love you all,**  
 **-x-**  
 **iwishiwherebellaswan**  
 **xxx**

CinderBella

The young Prince of the is looking for a young maiden in whom he could love. With a limited amount of time before he marries a princess, he looks to find the ancient stone of Armeendia that grants one person a wish every century. To find it he must seek the help of the young Swan girl, enslaved by her step mother. All Human.


	2. Flowers

**Flowers**

 _Bella's POV_

"CINDERBELLA!?"

Taking the stairs quickly, I stood before my stepmother.

"You must take Lauren and Jessica into town. They have a fitting for new dresses in an hour. Whilst you are there, I need you to collect these things. I expect every one of them on the list. And don't drop any of them."

"Yes Victoria."

"Wash up and get going. The girls will be ready in ten minutes."

"Of course Victoria."

I ran back upstairs and into my tiny attic of a room. My life's pretty pathetic. I live in my father's home with my stepmother and two stepsisters. I'm treated as a servant in my own home but there is nothing I can do. I have no money, no strength to leave. So I don't. But I dream that one day I will have my freedom. That I will have my father's home back and make it grand once again. For now, I am stuck as a simple servant in my own home.

After washing my arms and face, I slipped into a clean dress. With a cloak around my neck, I stood by the front door waiting for my horrid stepsisters. They always put on too much makeup, had their hair in the most ridiculous fashions and wore the brightest gowns out there. Nothing but the most expensive for those two.

We walked along the road from the secluded house to the track leading into town. I was walking a little way behind the other two. They didn't like it when I was so close to them. I wasn't pretty to the eye.

When we got into town, I opened the door to the boutique. Jessica and Lauren chattered with the owner about the latest gowns and jewellery. I was told to leave and return at the end of their fitting. So I had an hour and a half to get everything.

Strolling through town, I smiled at the passing people. Everyone in town knows everyone, and we all understand each other in ways. I bought all of the things demanded of Victoria except the flowers. With four large boxes in hand and a bag on my elbow, I stopped in the main square. This is where anyone can post messages for everyone to read. Royal notices are also posted. There wasn't anything particularly interesting today. There were a few applications for jobs, some posts about a tea party at the end of the week, but that was it.

As it was nearly time to meet my stepsisters again, I went into the florists. I come every week so know Pete well. There was someone buying flowers so I stood to the side and smelled the bouquets already put together.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to have enough. Could I stop by later today with the rest?"

"Sure, I…"

Interrupting them, I answered for him.

"Here, let me pay for you. It will save you having to come back this way later."

"Thank you Miss."

The stranger had a pitch black cloak on and the hood up. I placed the rest of the money for his flowers on the counter.

"It's okay. It's not much."

He took the beautiful cluster of purple lilies from Pete and turned to me. I could only see his nose and mouth and wandered why he was hiding.

"Would you be able to tell me where the Swan home is?"

"Of course. It's just outside of town. Follow the road and there is a track leading off it up to the house."

"Thank you. Where is it that you live? I'd like to pay you back for these."

He held up the flowers and ducked his head.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sorry but I need to go."

Pete placed the order I'd made last week onto the counter along with two white gardenia flowers. I handed him the money and left. I couldn't be late to collect Lauren and Jessica. Walking quickly up the hill, back towards the house, I stopped at the low lying stone bridge. I put the boxes to one side and leaned over.

'You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

From this day on we'll just stay strong.

Now and forever more.'

Singing softly, I let one white gardenia float down the stream before releasing the other. I do this every week. It's been a tradition of mine every week for the last two years.

I pushed myself off the ground and smoothed my dress down. Turning round, I saw the sweep of a cloak into trees near the path up to my house. I suppose the man from earlier was looking for Victoria.

I made it back to the boutique in time for the end of the girls' fittings. That only meant that I had two more large boxes with the dresses in, to carry. Struggling with everything, neither offered to carry anything for me. We walked back through the town, royal guards patrolling through. They seemed to be searching for the Prince. I was a little worried but they'd find him. Nothing terrible ever happens in this land.

We made our way into the house. Before I could take the boxes upstairs, Victoria called out.

"Isabella! Put those things away and make a pot of tea. We have a guest. Girls, come in here."

I dumped all of the boxes in Jessica's room and returned downstairs with the bouquet of flowers. In the kitchen, I started to boil some water. Setting four tea cups out on a tray, I filled the pot and carried it into the dining room. At the head of the table was sat a handsome young man dressed in a highly ranked soldier's uniform. I knew this man. Not personally but everyone knows who he is.

Curtseying, I placed the tea cups around the table for each of the four. I could feel the man's eyes on me but didn't look at him.

"Would you like something to eat your highness?"

"No thank you. I'm quite alright. I can't stay much longer."

I started pouring the tea, my hands steady.

"Well, as I had been saying, my husband often left for long periods of time. He'd never tell me or my two daughters where he was going or what it was that he was doing, only that it was important to the safety and well-being of the land. I never questioned what it was he was doing. I had no reason to."

"Did he make any documentation of his work?"

"Yes, I believe he did. He never let anyone read them though."

"Do you still have them?"

"No one's touched his study. All his journals are still in there."

My heart dropped. My father's work was private. He would never let anyone read his words about what he'd discovered. I remember the stories he would tell me about his adventures but it was never the full truth. If he knew Victoria was selling out his words, he would be so disappointed and upset.

"Would you allow me to take them with me? I'll have them returned when I have finished with them."

"Of course. Anything you need, I shall help in any way possible."

"Thank you. I'd also like to speak with Isabella. Perhaps she knows something that you do not."

My hands started shaking as I poured Lauren's cup of tea.

"She doesn't know anything. My husband rarely spoke to her."

That wasn't true. My father spent more time with me when he was home than with any of the others. I loved spending time with my father and I missed him a lot.

"I believe that Isabella can speak for herself. Would you talk to me about your father Isabella?"

"Certainly your highness."

I curtseyed again and placed the tea pot down.

"Isabella. Why don't you go and collet your father's journals. Place them in a satchel and bring them down here."

"Yes Victoria."

I opened the door to my father's study and sighed. I come in here when I can. It was the only homely room left to me. My home had been destroyed by my step family. Looking at the neatly stacked leather bound journals on a bookshelf I closed my eyes for a moment. Lifting one, I sniffed at it. Strangely, it smelt like my father.

With eleven identical journals in one of my father's old satchels, I knew that one was still missing. I didn't know what was in the one that was missing but had an idea. Returning to the living room, I handed the satchel to Victoria. She passed it over to the handsome man who looked through it.

"Thank you. I must be going now though. Thank you for the tea but I can't stay any longer."

"If you have any more questions, please return and I will do my upmost to have them answered."

"Your hospitality is most welcome My Lady. I'd like it if you were to go through your husband's study to find anything on his most recent work. I'd appreciate it if Isabella were to walk back into town with me. There are some questions I have for her."

"If she must."

He stood up causing my step family to stand. We all curtseyed as he made his way towards the door. I followed behind Victoria before cutting in front to open the door.

"Isabella, I expect you back within the hour. And answer all questions Prince Edward asks of you."

"Yes Victoria."

I watched a swish of black out of the corner of my eye and held back a gasp. He was the one from the flower shop. He had been watching me at the bridge.


	3. Questions

**Questions**

We slowly began to walk away from the house, the door was still open my stepmother watching us. Neither of us spoke until the house was out of sight. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I'm standing next to the Prince Edward and I'm just a servant in my own household.

"Lady Isabella, did your father ever talk about his work with you?"

"Please, call me Bella. I'm not a Lady."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. You are the daughter of Lord Swan and Lady Renee, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I do not deserve the title of a Lady."

"Did your stepmother tell you that?"

"No. I'm just undeserving of that title. I do nothing to be deemed a Lady."

"No one can take that title from you Bella. You were born into it. You have more of a claim to the title of a Lady than your stepmother does."

"Perhaps that may be so, but…"

He stopped walking and turned to me, his brow creased.

"Is this because she treats you as a servant? I have the power to stop this."

"Please, don't. I do not want any trouble. My life would only become so much worse than it is now."

"You do not want me to help?"

"No thank you, your highness. Please, can we talk about something else?"

"If that is what you want?"

Continuing down the track, he asked the same question as earlier.

"Did your father ever talk about his work with you?"

"Yes, he did. He'd tell me stories of his trips. What is it about his work that you are so interested in?"

"I've heard rumours that his final work consisted of finding the diamond of Armeendia. Do you know anything about it?"

"I do. The diamond is said to have the power to grant the wish of the person who first touches it every century of it being used. My father knew that it existed and searched for months at a time to find it. He was never successful. He was on his search for it when he was attacked by bandits."

"And that's when he died?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good, kind man and my father had much respect for your father and his work."

"My father loved the land and your family. He would have laid down his life for the land."

"Is there any more of his work that you know of?"

"His journals are very private. He feared that if they fell into the wrong hands, true evil would be released. He wrote all his work in a code that no one could understand. You can try to read his journals but you will not understand what they say."

"Is there not anyone that can read them?"

"I can. My father did not want his work to be lost but he did not trust Victoria to keep it safe. I love my father and he knew that I would do anything to make him happy. He wouldn't want you reading his work unless it was for a good reason."

"I promise you, that what I am doing is for a good reason."

"And what would that be? You are searching for a powerful stone that could grant any of your wishes. I cannot be certain that your intentions are not evil."

"There is nothing that could ever make me evil. I love my mother and father and I love the land my family rule over. I would never do anything to jeopardise what my father has done to make this land great."

"I'm sorry, I will not help you unless I know the reasons for taking my father's work."

Stopping again, he sighed rather loudly. There was a sadness that over took his voice as he responded.

"You may or may not have heard, but I must marry soon. I do not want to marry a woman that I do not love. I do not have the opportunity to find a beautiful young woman that I can love. Finding this diamond is my only chance of finding love."

"I am not cruel. I want everyone to have the chance at love. I will help you. But the journals may not be of much help."

"And why not?"

"My father had twelve of them. There are only eleven. He would have taken it with him on his trip. All his work on the diamond was in the journal that is missing."

"I'll have some of my soldiers search for it. If they find it, I'll make sure it is returned to you. I'd appreciate it if you would speak to me again tomorrow. I must go now before the guards find me."

I hadn't realised we had got to the end of the track and were standing at the edge of the main road. I caught sight of the bridge I had been at a few hours before.

"You have a beautiful voice Bella. I did not mean to intrude on your private moment earlier. It was a very beautiful thing to watch though. If I may ask, what is it you were doing?"

"Every week, I Pete gives me two white gardenia heads. My mother used to sing this little song to me every night. When she died, my father would sing it to me instead. We would talk about her every day. But then he met Victoria. She didn't like it when my father talked about my mother so it became a taboo. Then my father died. I had no one to talk to so I started letting the flowers float away down the stream. I let one go for my mother and then the other follows. My mother left and my father followed."

"I'm sorry Bella. I was not aware of how difficult things had been for you. My father was very upset with the death of Lord Charles Swan. I was surprised that you were not at your father's funeral."

"What funeral? There was no funeral."

"Of course there was. My father arranged it to honour your father. A messenger came to your home to let you know."

"I didn't hear anything of the sort."

Tears ran down my cheeks. How could I have missed my own father's funeral? Why did I not know?

"Your stepmother and stepsisters were in attendance. They did not explain why you were not. Did you not know that they were going to your father's funeral?"

"No."

Wiping my face, I turned to walk back up the track. A hand grabbed my wrist and spun me round.

"Please do not run away from me. I had no intentions of upsetting you."

"It was not you."

"What was it specifically?"

"Victoria has always hated me. I never thought she could be that horrible. I didn't even know that there was funeral."

"Would you like me to take you to your father's grave? I can have some flowers brought for you and you can say a few words alone."

"I would appreciate it. But I should be going back now. Victoria doesn't like it when I am late."

"I will return tomorrow so we can talk some more. Have a good evening Bella."

"Thank you, your highness."

I curtseyed low and started walking back up the track to my home. Just before I turned out of sight, I looked round but the Prince was gone. Perhaps this change could be a good thing. My life is just so simple and basic. But then there's the Prince. He just walked straight into my life.


	4. Friendship

**Friendship**

Victoria gave me a hard time when I returned to the house. I was given a long list of chores to do that kept me out of bed until the early hours of the next morning. And then I had to get up early to prepare the breakfast. In all my desperate need to have everything done, I didn't forget that the Prince wanted to speak to me again.

After serving lunch, I had changed into my cleanest dress and waited. I'd finished all of my chores given to me this morning so that Victoria had no reason to be angry at me. The Prince knocked on the door just after two o'clock and I opened the door. He was not alone this time. There were two soldiers on horseback holding onto the reins of two other horses.

I curtseyed and it was then that Lauren appeared. She too curtseyed but then threw herself at Prince Edward.

"How nice of you to return to us today my Prince. Perhaps you returned to speak more with me?"

"My apologises my Lady, but I am not here to see you. I need to speak with Lady Isabella about her father."

"Why would you want to talk with her? She's just a servant."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that my Lady, as Lady Isabella is the owner of this fine home and the acres around it. I cannot quite understand why she would be a servant in the place she owns. Would you be able to explain that to me?"

A flustered Lauren batted her eyelashes and stalked off. I could hear he whining to Victoria who came marching out.

"Your highness, I apologise for my daughter. She is very tired today. Isabella, why haven't you invited my guest in? Go prepare some tea and set out some of those biscuits."

"That won't be necessary, Lady Victoria. Isabella and I will be leaving immediately. I need to talk to her about her father. She will be home sometime this evening. I cannot say when exactly."

"Of course."

She glared at me before smiling up at the Prince.

"I shall speak to you later Isabella."

The Prince gestured for me to begin walking so I did. I could hear the door slam closed behind us and jumped in slight fear. Prince Edward placed his hand on my back to calm me down. He helped me onto one of the horses' saddles before climbing onto his own horse. The guards kept their distance behind us. We rode up the track, away from the town even further. With the forest to one side of us and my father's land on the, we would not be interrupted.

Trotting into a small pasture, he climbed from the magnificent horse and tied the rein around a fence. He then patted the horse I was on and held his hand out to me. I took it and slid to the ground. We began to walk into the forest, the guards waiting on their horses behind.

"I looked through some of the journals. You were right. I did not understand any of it. But the drawings, some of the sketches I could understand. One in particular caught my eye."

"Which would that be?"

"It was a map of the land, the caves on the coast. There were some symbols beneath it that I thought to mean diamond. Would you have a look?"

"Certainly."

He sat me down on a fallen tree and pulled one of my father's journals from his jacket. Flicking through the pages, he handed it over to me. My eyes lightened at the map. I recognised it but hadn't paid much attention to it before.

"Do you know what it says?"

"Yes. It talks about the blue diamond of Armeendia. It only says, 'Only those who have a true need for the blue diamond, will they find it.' My father liked to link all of his journals together. If one ever went missing, at least some of the work in it was safe."

"Could this map lead us to the diamond?"

"Possibly. But I cannot be certain. There is nothing linking the map with the diamond. It could be related to something different. But it is worth it if you were to have a look. My father had mentioned something about a cave in a story about the diamond to me. There's a cave of mysteries. The opening looks like a flame of a fire and the pool of water beneath glistens coral because the water is so clear. The diamond itself is hidden in the labyrinth of tunnels. Father would never tell me the true location of where his work was leading him. Most of the time he didn't know himself. I do not know the real location of the diamond, but there's no harm in looking."

"Thank you Bella. This will be very helpful."

He sat beside me and I passed the journal back to him. He put it away carefully.

"Your stepfamily isn't very nice."

"No. I am aware of that. Victoria did not love my father. She loved his money and title, and she loved having someone to treat as a servant."

"And you are that servant?"

"Unfortunately. There is nothing I can do though. Victoria will force me out if I do not do as she says."

"You do not deserve that life. Do you not have anywhere else to go?"

"No. I have no close friends. Ever since my father died, I spent little time with other people. The town's people are very friendly, but I couldn't go to any of them for a place to stay."

"If I were to arrange some accommodation for you, would you like some help in moving your belongings?"

"I couldn't leave. As much as I wish to, that house belongs to my father and his father before him. The land around it had been in my family for generations and I am not going to allow anyone to take that from me."

"There is little I can to help you then Bella. I wish I could do more."

"I do not want anything from you."

"We were once friends Bella. You have changed too much. I do not recognise you anymore."

"That was a long time ago Edward. People change."

He sighed and his fingers tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Your mother's garden hasn't been the same since she died. I missed running around, playing hide and go seek with you."

"It was quite obvious that you didn't care too much considering I never saw you again."

"There was nothing I could do about that. Your father no longer brought you to the palace and my father wouldn't let me off the palace grounds. I begged to see you Bella. I really did."

"Well, as I said, people change your highness."

Standing up, I made my way through the forest the way we came. I could hear his exasperated sigh from behind me but continued on. The crunch of the ground behind alerted me to the fact that he was following.

"Bella, please wait a moment. I can explain. Please?"

I stopped and turned around reluctantly. His head was hung low, his eyes staring into mine. The handsome man moved closer to me before wrapping his arms around me. Hugging him back, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to let go and it seemed neither did he.

When we were young we would spend a lot of time together. My mother worked in the palace gardens with the Queen whilst my father was an advisor of the King's. Prince Edward and I would spend every day together in our mothers' garden. We were very close until the age of seven.

"I missed you so much Bella. Being Prince is nothing without my friends and you were my best friend."

He didn't let go of me but held me tighter to him. A tear ran down my cheek and onto his shoulder. When he pulled away, he held my waist and just stared at me.

"Why?"

"My mother thought it best that I didn't see you anymore. You were not of royalty and she thought that the death of your mother was a good enough excuse to stop us from seeing each other. I was too young to do anything about it myself. Eventually I convinced myself that you were better living a life without me because bad people in the land would hurt you to hurt me."

"That's silly Edward. You promised to always protect me no matter what. Plus I can look after myself."

"I know that now Bella. You have to forgive me. I did not think you would live a life like this. I thought you would have had beautiful gowns and jewellery and hundreds of men flocking to your side. This is not what I pictured your life to be like. I didn't even recognise you yesterday in the flower shop."

Running his fingers through my hair, he smiled down at me.

"But you are beautiful as always. You look just like your mother."

I pulled him back into a hug, my arms tightly wrapped around him.

"Just don't leave me again."

"I won't Bella. I promise I won't."


	5. Grave

**Grave**

We climbed back onto the horses and trotted down the track the way we came. Edward rode closer to me this time. Passing the house, we continued down the track and into town. People stopped and watched us go by but we didn't stop. I could only imagine the rumours that would start up. It took five minutes to ride up to the palace grounds and outside the royal graveyard.

I'd always been scared of this place. When I was younger I always thought this place to be haunted. All because of a joke Edward had played on me when we were five. He made me walk through when it was dark and he hid making spooky noises. When I'd broken down in tears, he appeared by myside and wrapped me up in his arms. The only time I'd come here since was for my mother's funeral.

Edward helped me from the horse and I took his arm. He led me into the graveyard slowly. We passed the rows of beautifully carved stones with perfectly tended flowers. He stopped walking and gestured for me to continue; he was giving me privacy to see for myself.

When I got to my mother's headstone, I looked beside it to see one with my father's name. I collapsed to me knees and tears streaked down my face. Both my hands reached out in either directions and touched to the dirt. I sat there crying for a while. Edward didn't interrupt. Not until I looked round to him. I pleaded for him to come over and in his hands were two bouquets of blue gardenias. He remembered.

"These were your mother's favourite."

"Thank you."

I took one bouquet and lay it before my mother's grave. Taking the other, I placed it carefully on the mound of dirt in front of my father's gravestone. Edward knelt beside me and tangled his fingers with mine. I threw myself at him and cried some more. He rubbed my back, cradling me to him.

The graves didn't look so menacing now. They just looked lonely. Everything was so still. I'd grown to accept the death of both my parents, but this… This brought it all back. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. All I could think was that they were gone.

When I calmed down again, I twitched my fingers against his arms. He helped me sit up and pushed my hair out of my face. We sat together for a while, just looking at the two pieces of stone. I shifted closer between them so that I could touch my hands to both stone slabs.

"I love you Mommy. So much. And I miss you. I'm going to make you look pretty. I'll plant lots of beautiful flowers just like you used to do. And father. I'm so sorry for not being here when you arrived. I did not know. Victoria did not tell me. She has taken your family name and destroyed it. I promise that I will bring honour to your name once again. I will. I won't let her get away with all that she has done. I love you father."

Taking a deep breath, I hummed softly.

'You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

From this day on we'll just stay strong.

Now and forever more.'

With another deep breath I whispered my goodbye. If I didn't leave now, I wouldn't leave at all. I started to walk away from the gravestones, passing Edward and continuing on. At one point, I stumbled and placed my hand over my stomach. I wanted to collapse again. I wanted to break down and just cry again, but I couldn't. Not now. I had moved on and couldn't regress from the progress I'd made.

Edward's hand lay on my back, soothing me. I straightened up but leaned on him for support. My head was hurting, my face swollen from my tears. I didn't think about where we were going, but allowed Edward to lead my horse along. His hands took hold of my waist and he lifted me down. He led me blindly and I didn't try to stop him. I could hear doors open and closing and whispered conversations.

I was scooped into his arms and carefully laid on top of a soft quilt. I stared across the room into a fireplace that Edward went on to light. Closing my eyes for a moment, I couldn't open them again. My head was too painful, throbbing horribly.

When I next opened my eyes, the room was dark, illuminated only by the flicker of the fire. I rubbed my eyes softly. My side rested against the softest material I'd ever felt before. I stretched my arms above my head and slowly sat up. The emotional stress I'd been under was overbearing.

Alone in the lavish room, I glanced around. From what I could see the room was large. Every bit of furniture that my eyes could see was intricately lined with gold. I was in the palace; that much I knew. I had no idea what time it was. Climbing out of the bed, I realised my shoes had been taken off me. I padded over to the thick, heavy curtains and peaked outside. The sun was still out but it was on the verge of setting.

I had to get home. If I wasn't home to cook the dinner, I would be in a lot of trouble tomorrow. Finding my shoes freshly cleaned and dry by the fire, I slipped them on. Opening the door, I peeked my head out. With no one in sight, I made quick work down the stone hallway.

I hadn't considered how gigantic the palace was and with my lack of sense of direction, it wasn't long before I was well and truly lost. It had been a while since I'd seen a window. Turning a corner, I found myself face to face with the most regal looking woman in the land. She was shocked to see me and her ladies-in-waiting stopped short at the sight of me. Curtseying, I held my breath.

"Lady Isabella? Are you feeling well? Perhaps you should rest a little longer?"

"I am quite well Your Highness. I must be leaving now though."

"I shall send for someone to escort you home. It is getting dark out."

"That is not necessary Your Highness, I am quite capable."

"Nonsense. Lady Arena, please fetch my Son and tell him that Lady Isabella is ready to return home. We shall be in my drawing room."

"Of course, your Highness."

One of the ladies curtseyed and retreated backwards before turning and swiftly walking off. A hand linked into my arm pulling me round to face the direction the small congregation of elegantly dressed women were headed. I was led along by the Queen until we reached two guarded doors. They were opened for her as we filed in.

"Please take a seat Lady Isabella. Have some tea prepared?"

I took a seat in one of the ornate armchairs beside the unlit fireplace. Looking down at the hand crafted royal red rug, I refused to move my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Queen sitting. Tea was brought forth and poured into the most expensive set of China I'd ever seen. Her Highness dismissed her ladies but they'd be on hand for anything the Queen wished.

"So Isabella, my son tells me that you have become friends again."

Blushing a light pink, my eyes drifted to the teacup I'd brought to my lips.

"The Prince merely requested any information on my father's work that may help in his quest. As I knew my father closest, I had the information the Prince wished for Your Highness. But yes, I suppose we are friends again."

"He has been truly happy these last few days. But I cannot allow you to affect his future. He must marry soon. Do not expect more than friendship from my Son."

"That is all I want Your Highness."

"Then perhaps, Lady Isabella, you would consider having lunch with my family in a few weeks. I'm afraid we are all very busy in the palace at the moment and cannot see to visitors, however we would all love to speak with you again."

I was taken aback by her offer. In that, I dropped the fragile cup to the ground having it smash at my feet.

"Oh my gosh, I must apologise. I did not mean…"

"Lady Isabella, it is quite alright. My timing may not have been best. There is no need worry."

Pulling the chord beside the fireplace, it was just a few minutes later that one of the finely dressed maids entered. I suddenly realised that my attire was not even that of the royal palace maids. Ashamed of my appearance in the presence of the Queen, I dropped my head. With the teacup cleared away and the maid having left, the Queen opened her mouth to speak again.

Before she could there was a heavy knock at the door. She frowned at the interruption but answered.

"Enter."

The door opened and the tall figure of the Prince stepped into the room. He bowed slightly to his Mother, his hand on his sword.

"Mother. The horses have been prepared for our departure. If I'm to return before dark, we must leave now."

"Of course Son. Thank you for your company Lady Isabella. I do hope to speak again soon."

Blushing again, I stood up into a curtsey for both the Queen and Prince.

"Thank you Your Highness."

She gave me a wide motherly smile before dismissing her son and me. Edward walked a few steps ahead of me, leading me through the palace. Helping me onto horseback, he smoothed my skirt out to prevent it wrinkling.

We rode smoothly, just trotting along at a calm pace. There were four guards with us this time. Edward rode beside me with our four point guard. We were both silent at first. I didn't find it my place to begin a conversation. What if I interrupted the Prince's inner musings? But he began to speak.

"Why did you not stay in bed?"

Talking of beds with Edward was a little embarrassing. It was not an appropriate topic to speak of with a man.

"I did not think it my place to stay."

"You are welcome in the palace anytime Bella. If you wish to speak with me, I will see that you can."

"Thank you Edward, but that will not be necessary. I have no place in the palace."

"You do Bella. As much place as I do. My home is open to you."

I didn't respond to that. I didn't want to anger him. I would never willingly go to the palace on my own accord. If asked to attend the palace I would do as instructed but that would be all.

It was not long before we were outside my father's home. Edward held my waist as he helped me down from the side saddle. We stood very close together, only a few inches between our bodies. He wrapped his arms around my body for an instant before pulling away and stepping back from me.

"I will see you again soon Bella. Maybe not for a few days but I shall return. If you need anything, do not think twice in contacting me at the palace. Have a good evening my Lady."

He bowed and pressed his lips to the back of my hand. I curtseyed to him in the fashionable manner.

"Thank you Edward, for taking me to my parents' graves. It meant a lot to me to be able to say my goodbye."

"It was my pleasure."

I turned around and slowly walked towards the front door. It was opened by Lauren and Jessica who were watching my interaction with eager eyes. I shuffled past them but they continued to look outside at the handsome Prince. When he tipped his head in their direction they both grinned like the Cheshire cat and whipped their fans out to show their affection.

Turning to my horrid step mother, I couldn't regret spending the day with Edward. The punishment that was whirring inside her evil mind would be worth the time I had free of the house and chores. And I'd finally been able to visit where my father lies resting. I'd take the mile long list of chores and complete them all in time.


	6. Adventure

**Adventure**

 _Edward's POV_

It had been a long, but enjoyable day. I had missed my best friend's company. The lady Isabella had grown beautiful over the years we'd been apart. I never forgot little Isabella and the games we would play in our Mother's garden. When I am with her I have no thoughts of my responsibilities or duties. I am free to be who I truly am, not who I must present myself.

She was very helpful in my quest to find the powerful diamond of Armeendia. She decoded her father's journals and shared his private information with me. But now I must continue this adventure alone.

My mother didn't know what I was up to. I had packed a bag last night and hidden it in the stables. If my Mother or Father knew what I was up to they would keep me locked in the palace until a selection of guards had returned with the diamond themselves. But I couldn't allow anyone to find out. Only Bella and I know the true location of the diamond.

"I am spending the day with Lady Isabella."

"Again, son?"

Nodding to my Mother across the breakfast table, she seemed a little apprehensive to let me go.

"Yes Mother."

"What is it you do with her Edward?"

"She is a friend, Mother. Can I not spend time with my friend?"

"It is just that you have not mentioned Isabella for many years until yesterday."

"And whose fault is that Mother? Last I recall, it was you that banished Lady Isabella from the palace when her Mother died. She was my friend, not yours Mother. And I am only making right what you took away from me."

"Lady Esme was my friend too Edward. Do not forget. Your Father and I only did what was right. You needed to focus on your studies and teachings."

"Not at the expense of my friends. That is what you taught me. To be a good King I must love my friends and the people of the land."

"Yes. I suppose I did say that."

My Mother sat back in her seat, her head bowed. She seemed to be regretting her decision into banishing my best friend.

"Do you have your guard escort at the ready?"

"No. I think I am capable of riding just five minutes alone. I can look after myself Mother."

"I am not doubting that Edward, you are the best swordsman in the land. But you may be King sooner than you think. If anything were to happen to you…"

"Nothing will happen Mother. Now, I must excuse myself. Lady Isabella is waiting for me."

Of course she wasn't doing anything of the sort. That was just what I was saying otherwise I would never be allowed to leave. Bowing to my Mother, I took my leave slowly, not wanting her to question why I was so desperate to depart quickly.

In my bag in the stables was my forest green hunting jacket with hood. Under the straw was my sword and holster belt along with my bow and quiver filled with sharp arrows. I managed to leave without being seen, riding a hidden path through the forest.

I rode for hours, following the way of the sun and moss. Every once and a while I stopped to let my horse drink from lakes and streams, sipping at my own flask of water. With a little food in my bag, I ate a quarter of it when the sun had just passed its' highest point. I was sat under a tree, my horse grazing nearby. I had no reason to be tense, no reason to be on my guard. But there was something that didn't sit well with me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end.

A crack of a twig made my head shoot up. The forest was dark, most of the sun being covered by the trees so it was dark. I couldn't see anything but was on high alert. My right hand quivered towards my bow, my left reaching over my shoulder to the feathers of an arrow. I could feel the change of window and threw myself out of the way just before an arrow pierced into the tree trunk I had been leaning against.

Flinging an arrow back into the trees, I didn't hear it hit anything so knew I had missed. But it gave me enough time to move into a better position. Glancing over my shoulder, I was glad my horse was out of the way, blocked by trees. I would need him to continue my quest.

My eyes searched the forest, looking for any slight movement. There was nothing. I knew that there was always a chance of being followed and attacked. Whilst most in the land loved my family, there are lone travellers and bandits that do not like my Father and in turn, me.

"Reveal yourself and I will do you no harm."

"That is not my goal here today. There is a generous sum on the head of a royal. I intend on receiving that today."

"I think you will be disappointed then."

I heard the slight rustle of leaves on the ground and spun out from behind the tree I was protected from whilst releasing an arrow. Ducking from the on-coming arrow, I heard a thunk and grunt of pain. I knew there was no longer a threat from this man so dropped my bow, but still drew my recently polished sword.

Striding over to the man who was laying on the forest floor, I wasn't surprised to see my arrow in his thigh. It was the exact spot I had aimed for. The man had long, greasy, dirty, blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were dark, almost black, filled with pure hatred. I had no care for him. I hated people like him. They prayed on the weak and defenceless for their own amusement. But I wouldn't kill him, I couldn't. That's not who I am. Not unless I have to be that man.

"What's your name?"

"James Hunter, your Highness."

He spat my title like dirt.

"I will kill you."

Placing the tip of my sword to his neck, he grunted, his nostrils flaring.

"You won't be killing anyone any time soon. You'll barely be able to walk. I wouldn't suggest removing the arrow until you have something to stop the bleeding."

Spinning around, I put my sword away. Gathering up the things I dropped, I climbed on my horse and sped away. I had wasted enough time and had to get back on track.

I was more cautious, my eyes scanning the forest almost constantly. I didn't have any more trouble though. Well, not from a living soul. When I reached the spot in that diamond claimed to be, I could see it nowhere. Glancing at the notes I had made from what Bella had told me, I sat down on an old tree stump.

"The cold, hollow stone."

Looking round, I saw no stone at all. There was a bank to one side, covered in long, thick ivy. Everywhere else lay trees and rocks scattered around.

I walked around for half an hour, touching every rock that was in sight but found nothing. There was no hollow stone anywhere. It would be getting dark soon and I would have to be returning to the palace. The ball was in just a few days. I could not return without the diamond.

I had made no advancements in finding the diamond when darkness fell. As defeated as I was, I climbed on my tired horse and rode him straight back to the palace. My Mother questioned why I was back so late but I didn't wish to appease her with an answer. Instead I had Benjamin send for my supper before sleeping restlessly that night.

"Edward, I noticed your sword missing and when I checked in the armoury your bow and quiver of arrows was missing also."

"Yes, I took them out yesterday."

"To visit the Lady Isabella?"

"I wasn't visiting the Lady Isabella, but you knew that, didn't you Benjamin?"

"I saw you taking your sword into the barn the other day and you didn't leave with it. It seemed just a little suspicious. Should I be telling your Mother?"

"What she doesn't know can't hurt. Nobody needs to know Benjamin."

Pulling on my archery jacket, I flicked the back out, adjusting to the tight sleeves.

"When my Mother asks where I am, tell her I am conversing with the Lady Isabella again."

"And if she does not believe me?"

"She can question me further when I return home."

With that I left my quarters and disappeared towards the stables. As it was early in the morning, there was no one to question what I was doing. Saddling up my reserve horse, it didn't take long before I was speeding away into the forest. Taking a different path to yesterday, I was not interrupted in my journey once.

Sitting in the same area as yesterday, I closed my eyes for a minute. What else was I supposed to do? I'd searched every bit of stone I could see. My ball was in just two days, I couldn't return without the diamond of Armeendia. I could not marry a woman that I do not love. I want to love. Otherwise my life will be a long and meaningless one.

If the worst comes to be, perhaps I could convince Bella to become my wife. She is pretty on the eye. She is kind hearted, honest but also rather naïve. Her somewhat luxurious lifestyle had shrouded her from the world around. Yet, now that I think, the dress I had seen her in had been old, ragged. It was not flattering in the slightest, yet she was still beautiful. I had not recognised her at first though. How could I have not recognised my best friend? No matter, we have reconnected now and I intend on never letting her out of my life again.

Anyway. The wind had picked up a little and I was glad I had my jacket. Glancing around, I noticed the wind had blown some of the ivy to the side. Instead of mud and dirt which I expected to see behind it, I caught a glimpse of smooth white stone. Standing up, I strode over to the ivy. Pulling it out of the way, a grin spread across my face. Stone. What I thought was raised ground was actually rock, very cold rock.

Working quickly, I pulled at the ivy, tearing it from where it grew and threw it to the ground. I had to use a dagger to cut some of the vines. It took a couple of hours to remove all of it, but I finally did. The smooth stone surface was covered in bright paints. Tales of joy, happiness, love but also grief, anger and hunger were delicately painted, a warning as to the horrors the magic of the powerful diamond could emit. I knew the dangers it held. I had thought long enough that I did not need to worry about that.

There was a small cave that had been hidden by the ivy. If I was any bigger I wouldn't have fit through the gap at all. After squeezing through the hole, I stumbled six feet down old, worn stone steps. My head scrapped against a sharp bit of rock, causing a small cut to form on the corner of my forehead, just below my hair line. It was deep. Deep enough to leave a scar. But first I would have to stop it from bleeding.

With a piece of cloth from my bag, I ensured the bleeding had completely stopped before trying to stand up. I was dizzy at first before settling. Looking around, the cave was somewhat small. The ceiling was high but the walls were only a few feet apart from each other. In the middle was a carefully carved stone pillar. Nestled on top was the most beautiful jewel I had ever seen. As part of the royal family, we have a large collection of magnificent jewels. But this, this diamond was spectacular. It was dark but the sun glistened through the small opening of the cave. I could see the slightest tints of green within the diamond. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

I knew I couldn't touch it. Not yet. I wasn't ready to make my wish just yet; I had until my ball. Using a clean cloth, I lifted the diamond carefully, not letting my skin touch it. It was safely in my bag before I turned around and pulled myself out of the cave.

On guard, I quickly rode home. Servants watched me enter, clad in my archers jacket and bright red mark across my forehead. Throwing my bow, arrows and sword onto my bed, I made my way straight to the heavily guarded jewel room. Sending for the keys, I demanded to be alone.

I removed what had been the most precious gem from the centre podium and placed it on a cushion. Holding the cloth wrapped diamond of Armeendia, I gently set it in the spot a sapphire had sat before. The heavy door whooshed open behind me, causing me to jump and almost drop the diamond.

"I do not know what you are up to Edward but I cannot have you running through the castle, looking as if you have been rolling around in the forest."

"Mother!"

She stopped short when she saw the spectacular diamond in my hands.

"That is such a beautiful jewel Edward. I've never seen it before. What could it be?"

I made certain the diamond was safely nestled on the cushion inside the glass case before locking the door. Carrying the replaced sapphire over to the cabinet, I stored it away. My Mother would oversee it being displayed elsewhere.

"This Mother, is not to be touched by anyone. And I will know if they do."

"But someone needs to clean and polish it."

"Not yet."

"We should call it the Royal Emerald Diamond."

"No. It has a name already."

Stepping up to the glass case, she admired the gem.

"It is the Diamond of Armeendia Mother."

"Really? Where did you come to acquire it?"

I could see a glint in her eyes, I knew what that glint was.

"It is not for you Mother. I could not forgive you if you touch the Diamond."

"It is you who deserves to use it's magic, son. I would not take that from you. But where did you find such a beautiful?"

"Do you remember Lord Charles Swan's work?"

"Of course. He was an adventurer."

"The adventure he was leading before his death, was a quest to find the Diamond of Armeendia. I believe his intent was to give his daughter anything she desired."

With my words, I reflected on what I had said. My Father's good friend gave his life in his attempts of finding this jewel. My best friend lost her father because of it. Here I am wishing to use the Diamond selfishly and Lord Charles wished to use it for his loving daughter. She deserved that wish. I can live without love if it means Bella is happy. I just do not know what I could give her.


	7. Hey!

**Hey Guys,**

 **Just wanted to say that I am loving all the support for this story that I've been given over the last few weeks. I do read all comments left and love seeing that you are enjoying what I am writing. There have been a couple comments across all of my stories about spelling, grammar and punctuation. I do write these stories once and use grammar check, but somethings do skip past my eye. With exams and constant work this year, I don't have time to proof read everything. But I feel my work, and style of writing is good enough that I don't have to.**

 **Anyway, I absolutely love the support as my writing is a way of escape from the real world for just a few hours. I'm sure the same is for some of you, even if it is reading what other's have written. That's how I started off. Please keep reviewing and the next chapter will be up next Wednesday. And if you haven't done so yet, please checkout some of my other stories.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	8. Invitation

**Invitation**

 _Bella's POV_

I was on the third day that I hadn't seen or heard from Prince Edward. His ball was tomorrow so I was not surprised that he had not the time to visit me. Even I hadn't been able to escape my father's home. The number of chores bestowed upon me was so great that I'd only been able to sleep for three hours each night.

I had completed almost all of the chores. With the weather bright, I wanted to spend some time outside. But I had to finish my chores first. I was working frantically to complete them but I was struggling. It didn't help that Jessica and Lauren were trying to make my life even more difficult.

A loud knock on the door, brought me out of my scrubbing of the kitchen. Wiping my hands on my ragged dress, I pushed my hair out of my face. When I opened the front door I was met with one of the royal messengers.

"Lady Isabella?"

"That is I."

"A parcel from Her Highness, Queen Esme. And a formal invitation to his Majesty, Prince Edward's masquerade ball."

My mouth opened and closed trying to respond, but I couldn't. Instead, I took two large boxes from messenger and he bowed to me before turning away. I closed the door behind me.

Dazed, I tried to find some understanding as to why the Queen would send something to me. It had been years since I'd spoken to her but then she seemed to believe it important in speaking with me before I left the palace. And then there is the matter of Edward's ball. I didn't have to read the invitation to understand what it was for.

He would have to choose an eligible young maidens whom he may one day make Queen. As dancing ensues the young Prince can observe all the people attending. Finally, he decides upon the one girl whom he finds most intriguing. All the eligible maidens dream of being the one whom the Prince first dances with. Being a masquerade ball, he wouldn't know who the people are. It will be obvious whether they have a title or not as the elegance of the dresses will stand out. Those with no title stand little chance of catching the Prince's attention and they know that. They only attend balls to see the royal family and the palace they live in.

Having placed the parcels on the little table in the entryway, I lifted the folded invitation with the royal seal. It wasn't specifically addressed to me but to all in the Swan household. Wandering up the staircase, I swayed as I imagined myself at the ball. I hadn't ever been to one; not formally. When infants Edward and I would watch our parents dancing in the ballroom of the palace from the eaves above. I wandered into Victoria's room where Lauren was practising her singing and Jessica was painting.

They both looked round to me. When their eyes landed on the royal seal, they both screeched and ran over to me. The invitation was ripped from my hands. Both gasped as they read what was written.

"Mother!"

"Oh Mother. The Prince is having a ball."

"I have no attire suitable for the Prince's ball."

"I must have a new dress Mother. The Prince must notice me."

"Girls, girls, calm yourselves. Hand the invitation to me Lauren."

She did as she was told. Victoria read over the invitation, her eyes lighting visibly.

"I will have Helena prepare the both of you two dresses."

"I want mine to be red; it's the Prince's favourite colour."

"No, mine will be red. I am the eldest and I will be the one to marry him."

"But I am closest to his age."

"Girls! Stop your bickering. Neither of you will wear red. Think of the number of girls who will wear red in hopes of catching the Prince's eye. I will arrange your dresses and you will wear them. A carriage will collect the three of us tomorrow as the clock strikes eight."

"What about me?"

I didn't mean to speak but it slipped out. My stepfamily's eyes widened at my voice and they turned to me.

"Surely you do not believe that you are going."

"But the invitation states that all that reside in the Swan home are to attend."

She sighed and looked to have given up. It was not something she wanted to argue on. But then her eyes lighted with an evil glint.

"I will allow you to attend if all chores I give you are completed in time. And you must find your own attire. And don't even think about borrowing one of Lauren or Jessica's dresses."

I grinned wildly. I had no intentions of being noticed by Edward at his ball. I just wanted to attend.

"Thank you Victoria."

I took my leave from the room immediately. At the bottom of the stairs, I opened the first of the parcels delivered to me. I gasped loudly at what I saw. Delicately folded was a pure, royal red dress with golden linings. This material and colour was only available for the use of one of the royal family. Lifting it out of the box, I noticed the matching shoes and mask underneath. Holding up the dress, I twirled around causing the skirt to flare out.

The dress was torn from my hands. I looked up to see a livid Victoria. Behind her were a confused set of sisters. Victoria glanced at the boxes and back at the dress.

"Where did you acquire these parcels CinderBella?"

"They were a gift to me."

"From who?"

"Her Highness, Queen Esme."

Her controlled expression was lost as shock covered her face before she masked her shock with anger.

"And why would she do that?"

"I do not know."

"Well, you obviously do not need a dress so lavish as this. Lauren, perhaps this dress will fit you. Go and put it on. Cinders will make any adjustments necessary."

"But that is my dress. It was given to me."

"And I am giving it to Lauren."

She lifted the lid of the second box I had received only to find a similar dress but in the most beautiful blue colour I'd ever seen. Victoria's eyes bore into me as she held the box out to Jessica.

"Jessica dear, why don't you have this dress? I am sure it will suit you perfectly."

Tears filled my eyes as I watched the beautiful dress being carried away. The wonderful gifts given to me by our magnificent Queen no longer belonged to me. I had to spend the day adjusting the two dresses meant for me but would now be worn by my mean stepsisters. They were a few sizes bigger than me so it wasn't easy letting out the seams enough for them to fit. For them to fit, they insisted on having their corsets even tighter than recommended.

I had not been able to complete my chores during the day but worked into the night. I knew I would be given a list just as long if not longer in the morning. Instead of sleeping, I worked tirelessly into the night. Taking one of my old worn dresses, I fixed it up until it was socially acceptable to wear in public.

There was no time to sleep afterwards. One of the bells in which ring when one of the family requires assistance sounded out in the early hours of the morning. Victoria was sat up in bed awaiting me in my father's old chambers. She requested a large breakfast be prepared for her, Lauren and Jessica. It took all of an hour slaving away in the kitchen. Placing trays in each of my stepsister's rooms, I handed the last to Victoria.

"I have your list of chores for you to complete. They must be complete by half past six as you will help Lauren and Jessica prepare for the ball this evening."

I worked hard all day and was just finishing scrubbing the floor of the entryway. It was then that I started helping Lauren wash and fit into my dress along with all of the undergarments. With her hair carefully braided down her back, she finally dismissed me. I then went through exactly the same routine with Jessica. Thankfully Victoria was able to prepare for the ball herself. As they all ate the food I'd prepared, I rushed to ready myself. Standing in front of the small mirror in my attic room, I frowned. My dress was just scraps of material I'd managed to put together. Edward would be ashamed of me. The Prince deserved better friends than what I could offer.

Slowly descending the stairs, I quickly tidied away their dinner plates. The clock tolled eight and I rushed into the entryway. A foot must have been stuck out as I tripped. As I fell to the floor, I knocked over the dirty bucket of water causing it to soak my dress. Lauren and Jessica were giggling.

"Look at this mess you have made CinderBella. You will stay here tonight and tidy it up. As you have nothing to wear you will not be able to attend the ball."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the house. Her daughters followed with their noses in the air. I lay there crying as the time ticked by. My one night of happiness was ruined.


	9. Apparition

**Apparition**

My shoulders shook as I sobbed. The only dress suitable for the ball was ruined. I had nothing else to wear. I just wanted one night where I wasn't the lonely servant girl in my own home. With a mask on no one would know who I am. That's all I wanted for just a few hours.

A bright light shone through the hall and I looked up. My breath left my lungs in a gush. There before me was the short figure with the familiar scruffy moustache that was my father's signature look. He didn't look a day different from when I last saw him years ago just before he left on one of his trips.

"Papa?"

"My dear, please stop your crying. You have a ball to attend."

"I have nothing to wear Papa."

"You will wear one of your Mother's dresses."

"But they are all gone."

"Not all."

I watched as he turned away from me. He pulled back the old rug along the hall to reveal a trap door in the floor. I followed close behind him down the wooden steps into a beautiful room. In the centre was flurry of material covering a large bulge. The apparition of my father revealed the most elegant golden dress I'd ever laid my eyes upon.

"Your mother wore this dress to the ball I first lay eyes on her. She was the most stunning young maiden there. My mother knew her mother so I was introduced to her. We danced all evening and I watched the jealous stares of all the young Lords around us."

"It is too beautiful for me to wear Papa."

"Nonsense my darling girl. I would not let you go to the Prince's ball in anything but. Now you must hurry, the hour is late. I shall not be able to long."

"You must stay Papa. I need you here."

"Everything will be okay. The young Prince has brought me here to you. You cannot cheat death my dear. As the clock tolls its final bell of midnight, I will be leaving you. I will never return to this world but there is a better one waiting for you when God decides it is time. But that will not be for many years. Everything you deserve will come to you soon. Now, you must get ready for the ball. Pete will be here soon with a carriage and horse to escort you to the palace."

"I love you Papa."

"And I love you too my darling. I am so sorry for forcing this life onto you. I never realised how wicked Victoria really was."

"It was not your fault Papa. You worked too hard to notice but I cannot blame you for that because you loved your work. And I loved hearing the stories you returned with."

"Then keep my work alive for me, my beautiful daughter."

He ushered me behind the folding screen to change behind. I stripped from the wet clothes and tied myself into my under skirt and corset. I do not have to tie it tightly as my figure gives me the natural hourglass figure. My father held the dress out over the screen and I slipped into it. The large skirt ruffled as I twisted my body to look at the back.

Stepping out, my father pulled at the string on the back of my dress. My back was rigid, unable to bend forwards. The dress was a perfect fit. My bosom was tightly fit into my corset. My underskirt held the golden skirt away from my legs in a dome and it just touched the ground. The golden material was soft to the touch. It was the only dress I'd worn, from what I remember, that was not itchy. The bodice was a delicate fabric that was embroidered with golden lace.

"You look stunning Bella. Just like your mother."

I twirled around causing my skirt to flare out in a circle. I felt beautiful for the first time in years. Tears were in my father's eyes as he watched me. He reached out for a box and presented me with the most delicate glass slippers. I slipped them on to find they were a perfect fit. Holding out a strip of green ribbon, I frowned at the suggestion.

"Papa I cannot wear that. I do not want the Prince to consider me an eligible maiden. I do not want to be noticed by anyone."

"Bella, you are an eligible maiden in this land and the young Prince would be lucky if he were to choose you for his Queen."

I reluctantly held my right arm out so that he could secure the ribbon around the top of my arm. All maidens in the land that wished to be considered in the eyes of the Prince had to wear a green ribbon to differentiate between the maidens whom were not eligible or did not want to be eligible.

"And finally, a mask."

He lifted the flat lid from an old cardboard box. I gasped at the sparkling mask. It was only small so it would cover around my eyes but wouldn't reach my lips or forehead. My father's figure took the mask and held it over my face. He tied the gold ribbon around my head and bowed it together.

"Perfect."

Looking into my father's brown eyes, I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Do not cry my beautiful girl. Tonight is supposed to be a happy occasion."

We both heard the whinnying of a horse in the distance and I knew it was time. My father took my hands in his.

"All good things come to people who deserve them my dear. Go and have an enjoyable evening. And remember, I shall be leaving at midnight."

"I will return before then Papa. I will say goodbye. Thank you Papa."

"It is not I that you should thank. It is Prince Edward that used his wish to bring me back to you."

That confused me a little. If Edward had found the diamond of Armeendia, why would he use its' powers to bring my father back to me? It had been his last hopes of finding true love. But now he had to attend this ball with little chance of choosing a maiden that he could come to love. As happy as my father's return had made me, I did not want this. It was his wish to make for himself, not me.

"Goodbye Papa."

"There are no such things as goodbyes."

He gave me a warm smile before I climbed the steps out of the basement. Holding my dress up, I left my father's apparition inside our home as I climbed into the cart. Pete couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face when he saw me. He didn't say anything though. In the old, worn cart, I clutched my hands together as we made the short ride to the palace gates.


	10. Dancing

**Dancing**

 _Third Person_

Lady Isabella ran up the path to the front doors of the palace. All other guests had arrived almost two hours previously. The sky was dark and clouded but there was no chance of the rain falling. Not yet at least. The guards opened the doors for her, slightly confused as to the mysterious maiden's lateness.

When the heavy doors closed behind her, she took a few deep breaths to catch her breath. Holding her head high, she strolled along the glorious hallway, following the sound of music. She smoothed the skirt of her dress out as she stopped outside the ballroom's doors.

On the other side people danced, spinning round and round the floor. A top the balcony over-looking the giant room sat the royal family. King Carlisle was sat back in his throne, worry etching away at his mind. His health was poor and it was of upmost important for his eldest Son to marry soon. But he knew that he could ever force his Son onto a young maiden. It was the Prince's duty to marry a maiden that would be accepted by the court and their people. However, she would have to provide the Prince with an heir to their family's dynasty.

Queen Esme's thoughts were along the same lines as her husband's. She worried for her Son. He could not marry for love no matter what she wished for him. And with her husband's ailing health, it was necessary for him to claim a bride. 18 years old, he was no longer seen as a boy but a young man. It was his duty to marry and begin a family.

Likewise, the Prince was fretting about his duty. He knew what was expected off him but did not like it. His eyes roamed the ballroom but not one stood out over the others. There were some whom he could tell as Duchesses or Ladies because of their attire. None held any appeal to him.

Her Highness had also been scanning the crowds for the Lady Isabella. She wished to speak with her before the evening came to an end. She was surprised to see both of the dresses she had handcrafted specifically for the Lady Isabella were being worn. But neither the young maidens were Lady Isabella. This perplexed and worried her. Perhaps something had happened to her.

The heavy doors were pulled open to reveal the most beautiful young maiden. No introductions were made so no one knew who the mysterious maiden was. But all saw her. The orchestra playing stopped mid-chord and all dancing froze. At the interruption, the Queen and Prince stood to get a better look.

A trance took over Prince Edward. He only had eyes for the beauty. His eyes went directly to her right arm. A warm happiness filled him at the sight of the green ribbon. The fragile frame of the young maiden stood straight. He had never seen a dress as magnificent as the gold he saw before him. At the attention on her, she blushed bright red and walked forward.

The Prince descended the staircase beside the balcony slowly. Everyone watched enviously as he made his way to the most beautiful maiden in the room. None recognised her; none knew whom it could be. But whispers were circling; rumours of the maiden's royalty in another land.

Bowing down low, the maiden's delicate blush heightened. She curtseyed to the ground to her Prince before rising. He held out his hand to the mystery maiden. At first she considered denying. It would do no good for the Prince to give her his first dance. He would try to pursue her. Her mind panicked. What if he realised who it was and was disappointed?

At her hesitation, Prince Edward worried that she would deny him. Him! This was his ball and the chance for the maiden to marry into his family. Perhaps she did not need to marry into royalty. She looked royal herself. But he could not recall a young maiden as a part of the neighbouring lands royal families.

When she reached her hand out for his, he sighed subtly. He led her to the middle of the ballroom floor where all his guests had moved away from. The orchestra started up. Holding her waist, he held her hand up in his. She slipped her small hand onto his shoulder and took a gentle breath in. They spun around the dance floor, both confident in the waltz they were gliding.

Both stared into the other's eyes. Whilst she knew exactly who she was dancing with, he did not. He could not work out whether he had ever seen this maiden before. He was certain that if he had, he would have remembered her. She was too stunning to forget.

The dance continued on and on, all watching the masterpiece in silence. Some were raging as this maiden had stolen the Prince's attention from them. Others were in awe. The Prince was taken by this hidden maiden. It was clear for all to see.

On the balcony, King Carlisle had risen to his feet, leaning on his cane for support. He watched his eldest Son elegantly gliding along the floor with a maiden that could easily rival his wife's beauty. The gown in which was being worn was familiar to him. From what he could recall, his old friend, Lord Swan's wife had worn a dress much like this one. The king's first mistake was forbidding his Son from spending time with his friend's daughter. He believed it best for his land that his heir did not fraternize with those of the other sex. He had to concentrate on learning his duties.

Content with his Son's choice in maiden, the King felt it time to retire to his chambers. He signalled for his servant before leaving through the doors a top the balcony. He did not want to be noticed as he left as it would take attention away from his Son.

The Queen remained behind but took her seat in her throne. She was happy her Son had finally chosen an eligible maiden. He seemed happy enough too. She gave a subtle gesture to the orchestra to continue playing and not let the music end. It would not do to allow the Prince to part from this maiden yet.

On the floor, Prince Edward was transfixed with the beauty in his arms. He couldn't look away from her. Everyone else in the room melted into the walls. It was just him and her. He didn't notice the music extending on. He just spun her around the large floor, passing everyone in the room.

Finally the music came to an end at the Queen's command. The Prince stepped away from the maiden and bowed low in respect to her. She returned the gesture with a curtsey to him. Light applause surrounded them. Blushing a delicate pink, the Lady Isabella suddenly realised what had happened.

The Prince had chosen her to be his bride. Out of all of the young maidens in this ballroom, he had selected her from all of them. She knew that she could not let this continue past tonight. She would disappear and he would never see the mysterious maiden again. But for the night, she would allow herself to enjoy the time with her friend without people knowing of her identity.

Music began again and the came together in faster dance. Other's joined the dance floor but left a wide berth for the Prince. Dance after dance played out before Prince Edward escorted his maiden up to the royal balcony. He frowned a moment when he noticed the absence of his father. The Queen stood to greet her Son and his maiden.

Both younglings showed their respect to their Queen. She curtseyed to both of them. The Prince offered his maiden his arm, whom slipped her hand through his arm. The Queen observed the young woman upon her Son's arm. She was pleased with what she saw. The maiden held a grace that she had not seen before.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us with your name?"

Lady Isabella froze for a moment. She was not willing to give her real name.

"My name is Clara, your Highness."

"And of what family do you come from?"

"The Carter family, your Highness."

"I have never heard of them."

"We have no title, your Highness."

"And how did you acquire a dress such as this? It is the most exquisite gown I have seen."

The Queen was confused. As was her Son. The dress in which was being worn was most definitely the finest and expensive in the ballroom.

"It was my Mother's gown. She was once a Lady but when she married my father, her family disowned her."

Lady Isabella had become a good liar. She could not allow her identity to be discovered. But the Queen now had her suspicions. Her husband had told her of the Lady Swan's golden gown from many years ago. Whilst she had not been in attendance of that particular ball, she had heard several of her Ladies in waiting, servants and people of the court discussing the beautiful gown. As she looked closer to the maiden in the gown and behind the mask, she could see the resemblance to her late friend, Lady Swan.

"It is a fine gown."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"You have caught the eye of your Prince. He wishes for you to be his bride. We will have to discuss the requirements of your betrothal but for tonight, I hope that you enjoy the evening."

"Thank you, your Highness."

She dismissed her Son and his maiden. They descended the stairs from the balcony and back to the ballroom floor. People had continued to dance, but cleared a path for the Prince to make his way to the centre of the ballroom. He offered his maiden his hand. They began dancing again.

Prince Edward was now happy. His mother was accepting of his choice in maiden. But she was not of a title. Part of the purpose of a masquerade ball was that he would not know of titles. And he felt a sense of joy that he could take this maiden of a peasant family and turn her into his Queen. The people of the land would appreciate his choice in bride.

"Clara, would you join me for a supervised walk through the gardens tomorrow? I would…"

The chapel's bells began to toll loudly. Midnight. The Lady Isabella sucked in a deep breath. Her father would be leaving. She left the arms of the Prince causing all to stop. She spun on her heel and ran. Everyone stepped out of her way, watching her speed past. The doors were opened for her by flustered servants.

The Queen watched the girl fleeing and worried as to what her Son had said. And the Prince was thinking the same thing. Perhaps he was too bold to assume that the young maiden wanted to be in his presence so soon after meeting. He chased after his maiden, calling out for her to stop.

She stumbled for a moment, one of her glass slippers falling from her foot. Turning to retrieve it, she caught sight of the Prince a top the palace steps. Abandoning her slipper, she ran from the palace to the gates where Pete awaited her with his cart.

As he saw her hurry, he raced his horse away from the palace grounds. The tolls of the palace chapel continued to ring. Lady Isabella counted each, praying for her father to remain home when she arrived. Only adding to her fear, the pounding of horses hooves rumbled through the forest.

Soldiers had been sent by the Queen to follow the maiden. If it truly was Lady Isabella, she knew that she would not reveal herself willingly. But she would see to it that her Son's maiden be found. The Soldiers rode hard in attempts to close the gap between the cart and them.

Pete turned onto the concealed road leading to the Swan home. He didn't allow his horse to slow before the house was in sight. Thankfully, the soldiers did not see the cart turning onto the road and continued to follow what was no longer there.

A thank you was thrown out but Isabella did not wait for a response before she was running into her father's home. She was just in time. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs, his form glowing.

"It is time my beautiful daughter."

"Don't go Papa."

"I must my dear. I cannot cheat death. Your Prince has given me this time to speak with you one last time. He is a good man. He will look after you well."

"Papa, I am not the Prince's maiden."

"On the contrary my dear. Follow your heart Isabella. It will bring you happiness."

His hand raised and he ran his fingers through her hair softly. Stepping around her, he opened the door and walked out. A few paces behind she followed him slowly to the forest edge. He continued just past the treeline, the light around him brightening.

"Goodbye my daughter. I am in a better place now."

"Goodbye Papa."

Tears were falling down her cheeks as he disappeared. She would not see her father again. But at least she could say her goodbye this time.

Stumbling back to her home, she returned her mother's dress to its' stand and made sure that there was no trace of the trapdoor in the floor of the entryway. Back in her rags, she began to clear the mess that had been caused when she had fallen earlier in the evening.

When she had finished, she crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Search

**Search**

She awoke in the morning to find her step family still asleep. She suspected that she would be given a mountain of chores in retaliation to Lauren and Jessica's fury at not catching the Prince's eye the night before. It was already ten in the morning but she did not dare awaken the sleeping women.

After preparing some food for breakfast, she left it out in the dining room. She gathered her basket and began the walk into the village. She was not prepared for the flurry the she was met with.

There were soldiers on horseback, soldiers on foot going from door to door. After the soldiers from the search the night before had returned with no information of the Prince's maiden, the Queen and her Son had arranged for a thorough search. Soldiers would go from home to home looking for a young woman with brown hair and matching brown eyes. If there was a maiden with those features, the Chancellor would be escorted into the home with the precious glass slipper the maiden had left behind at the palace.

Isabella kept her head down as she pushed through the crowds on route to the grocers. She avoided eye contact with everyone so as not to draw attention to the brown features that was being sought out. She spent an hour buying food for the next few days. On her way to Pete's florist, she spotted Lauren scuttling back up the track towards her father's home. She supposed she had heard the news and was going to relay it to Victoria.

After a whispered conversation with Pete, who promised to keep quiet about taking her up to the palace, she returned up the path away from the bustling village. She sang her Mother's song and released the gardenias down the stream. When she got home, she was pulled into the flurry of Lauren and Jessica preparing for a visit from the royal soldiers.

They did not arrive. They sat pensively in the drawing room, awaiting their arrival. Isabella was busy in the kitchen, kept far away from the drawing room. She was more than happy with that. It was not her wish to be seen by the soldiers. In the solitude of the kitchen, she spun around, remembering the first dance with the Prince.

She did not see her stepmother watching from the partially opened door. She did not see the realisation on her face. And she did not see the anger either. Of all the maidens in the land it had been Isabella that caught the eye of the Prince. The servant girl would not be the Prince's maiden over one of her daughters.

Finally, after the sun had set, the soldiers knocked on the door of the Swan household. Victoria opened the door and led two of the soldiers into the drawing room. She introduced her daughters. With Lauren's dirty blonde hair and Jessica's blue eyes, neither were considered as the Prince's maiden. After assuring that no other young maidens resided within the household, the soldiers left.

Angry with the rejection, both disappeared to their rooms for the evening. Victoria stayed up until Isabella left for her attic. She pulled out a lock to trap her in the attic. She would not allow Isabella to get away with what she had done. Isabella was unaware of what had happened.

In the palace all the soldiers had returned with news of a failed search. They had searched every home in the closest village before travelling further out to the other towns and villages of the land. The search had brought no results. The King, who had left his wife to deal with this mess, was not happy with the answers he was given to his questions. Despite his poor health, he was ready to take charge of the situation.

The Prince on the other hand was trying to remember every detail of his maiden. He was planning to travel from village to village alone in attempts of finding his maiden himself. He was certain he would recognise her in a normal setting. Alone, he would not draw attention to himself. He slept restlessly that night.

When he awoke in the morning, his Mother had requested his presence in her chambers after breakfast was served. He dressed and combed through his hair, trying to tame it down. After breakfast in his own chambers, he strode the halls of the palace to his mother's chambers.

"Good morning Mother."

He bowed his respect before taking a seat at the table beside his mother.

"How was your slumber Edward?"

"I did not sleep well Mother. I am very distracted."

"As I can understand. I have arranged for some of your soldiers to escort us through the village and we shall continue on. Perhaps you may catch sight of your maiden."

"Actually Mother, I was wondering, if I go into the village alone I may stand a better chance of finding her."

"I will not allow you to leave the palace grounds alone Edward. You are the Prince and the heir to the throne. Your father is not well at the moment. He was not able to get out of bed this morning. You must remain safe for it would not do well if you were to be harmed. Accompany me today and I will consider allowing you out tomorrow if we do not find your maiden."

He could not argue with his mother. He too was worried for his father. He was still young but his health was deteriorating. The Prince was not ready to take the throne as King.

"Of course Mother."

Just a few hours later both royals were sat on horseback, surrounded by soldiers who were also on horseback. As they passed through the village all who were out in the sunlight watched them pass by. It was a rare occasion when the Queen was seen out of the palace grounds. Other than when she travelled with the King to other lands. The Prince searched wildly, trying to find his maiden.

When the made their way out of the village, the young Prince was surprised when the soldiers turned off the main road onto the track up to the Swan home. Prince Edward immediately thought of his friend. She had not crossed his mind since the ball had begun. But now that he pictured her, he thought of the similarities his maiden and friend had.

The sound of the many horses' hooves on the track had brought Victoria to the window. She spotted the Queen upon her white horse and gasped. It was an honour to be in the Queen's presence. She ushered both her daughters into the drawing room, having a tray of tea prepared herself.

Isabella was still locked in the attic and had discovered as much. When she could not open the door in the morning, she had realised that she was locked in. She was not sure why. At first she had tried to break the door open but to no avail. She then cried into her bed. She had become a prisoner in her own father's home. She was not aware of the visitors whom had just arrived. She was not aware that the Queen and her Son were sat in the drawing room.

"Good morning your Highness, your Majesty. It is an honour to have you in our humble abode."

"Our visit is not social."

Victoria was ever confused, but her daughters were not paying attention to the Queen's words. Their only concern was trying to catch the Prince's attention. And the Prince was working to figure out why his Mother had brought them here.

"What is it I can do for you? Perhaps you need more assistance in your search for my husband's work, your Majesty."

"That is not why you are in our presence either. It is about my Son's search in finding the fair maiden he danced with at his ball."

"How can I be of assistance, your Highness?"

Worry and anger were battling with Victoria as she tried to keep a calm façade. Had they found out about Isabella's involvement?

"I made it a point of inquiring into which of the maidens in this household that had been seen. I was shocked to find that there was not one young maiden in this home that had both brown hair and brown eyes."

Prince Edward grew more confused but also angry. How could they have missed his friend, Lady Isabella? She has the most beautiful brown hair and deep brown eyes. Could his soldiers have not completed their task properly?

Victoria was thrown. She had not thought that the Queen would take particular interest in her stepdaughter. It was at this point that Lauren and Jessica also took interest in the words coming from their Queen's mouth. They were frustrated that even now, the servant girl was the attention of the conversation.

"I know for certain that there is a young maiden with brown hair and brown eyes that lives in this household."

"Your Highness, I'm afraid that Isabella…"

"Lady Isabella."

"Lady Isabella, was not present when the soldiers came by. I did not feel that it important to let them know of Lady Isabella's appearance. She was not in attendance of the ball."

"I don't care whether you believe her to have attended my Son's ball or not. My request was that all young maidens of that description were given a chance. Perhaps we could see her now? Is she home?"

"She is not at this time, Your Highness."

"When do you expect her home?"

"Not until late in the evening, Your Highness."

"We shall wait then."

The Queen settled into her chair, ready to wait for the return of her friend's daughter. All silenced in the room, everyone confused by what was going on. As the silence continued, they could hear the light footfall above them. Queen Esme brought her eyes to Victoria's and rose her eyebrows in question.

"I believe those are rats. We have had a problem the last few days but no one has been available to help recently."

"I shall have some of my soldiers deal with the problem."

She gestured for the soldier closest to her to bend over. She arranged for two of them to go upstairs and find the source of the noise. There was a suspicion that it was not rats that where causing the noise.

The soldiers ascended the stairs, seeking out the source of the noise. They followed it along the hall and to the back staircase. As a floorboard creaked the dancing figure of Isabella paused to listen. When she heard no other sound, she continued to waltz around her small attic. With her eyes closed, she bumped into the edge of her bed, huffing at the interruption.

It was then that the soldiers came to the conclusion that it was indeed not rats however a person. They came upon the rusty lock on the attic door. Listening carefully, they decided upon breaking the lock off to reveal the problem. With their swords, they forced the lock apart. The loud sounds on the other side of the door made Isabella jump. She sat on the side of her bed and waited for her stepmother to open the door.

Down in the drawing room, Victoria was seething. She had not thought this through properly. Locking Isabella away was supposed to keep her away from the soldiers and royals whilst also punishing her. What was she to do if Isabella was found? How would she explain it?

With a calm façade, the Queen analysed each of the three Swan residents and was disgusted with what she saw. The two younger maidens were staring at her Son with lust filled eyes. Their dresses were too ostentatious for everyday life. She then turned to the Mother of the home. She could see the internal battle within her mind. She feared for what it was that was causing such panic.

The door to the drawing room opened and one of the soldiers entered the room. He bowed to his royals and moved closer to his Queen. With quiet words, he relayed the findings of a young maiden locked in the attic. Fire flamed in the Queen's eyes, the Prince worried as he could not hear what had been said. She rose to her feet and asked for the soldier to lead the way.

As they neared the attic, Victoria was making a plan on how she would explain this. The Queen slipped into the dim attic and frowned at the sight of the ragged young maiden who was sat on her broken bed. When the Prince entered the room, tears sprung to his eyes when he saw the figure of his friend in this environment. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his.

Now that she was in front of him, there was no doubt that she was his mystery maiden. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand making her blush the familiar blush he had seen at the ball.

"Isabella, what is it you are doing up here?"

The young maiden bowed her head to the Queen as she could not curtsey due to being sat on her bed and the Prince preventing her from standing.

"This is where I sleep, your Highness."

Shock and sadness ran through both royals.

"Why did you not tell me Bella?"

Sheepish at having her secret found out, she could not look at her Prince.

"I did not want to face the embarrassment."

"I would not have thought less of you. I would have helped you and given you a home in the palace if I had to."

"This is my home Edward, I cannot let my father's home be completely lost to those women."

The Queen sat on the dirty bed and placed her hand on Isabella's back. She was much a mother to the girl.

"Let's get you out of here my dear."

She stood and held her hand out for the girl. They descended the stairs and entered the drawing room where there were three raging ladies. A chair was drawn back for Isabella to sit and she avoided all contact with her step family. The Prince knelt in front of her, his hand held out to one of the soldiers. The glass slipper was brought forth, being placed into Prince Edward's hands.

Everyone was holding their breath. Isabella did not know whether she should stop this or let it continue. Did she want to be the Prince's bride? Yes. Yes she did. It was something that all young maidens dreamed of.

As the slipper slid onto her foot, it was the perfect fit. A breath escaped the Prince's lips. He had found his maiden. There was no doubt that the Lady Isabella was his maiden. He just hoped she would agree to being his bride and Queen.

The anger of Lauren and Jessica boiled over as they cried out their indignation. They shouted at their mother, putting blame on her for letting this happen. They didn't notice the Queen, Prince or Lady Isabella being escorted from the home. Soldiers remained posted around the house by orders of the Queen.


	12. Freedom

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm sorry this is a day late. I really didn't mean to forget yesterday. I'm on holiday and have been busy with school work, revision, massive spring clean and everything else life has to through at me at the minute. I might be going away next week, if I am, the next chapter will be up on Monday, then it will go back to Wednesdays.**

 **I've been looking for some really good Twilight fanfics on this site to read next. If anyone has any suggestions, leave a review and I'll check them out.**

 **I've been loving the reviews everyone's been leaving. It's nice to know that there are other people who enjoy my stories just as much as I do.**

 **Thanks for the support,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Freedom**

The Lady Isabella was escorted to her new chambers in the palace. She was given new gowns to wear that were fit for a Lady. She was given a selection of Ladies in waiting and personal servants that would meet her every need. News that her stepmother had been thrown into the dungeons reached her and she was not sorry for that. Her stepsisters had also fled her father's home to return to their own land in fear of joining their mother.

Weeks passed and Isabella felt freer than she had been since she was an infant. She spent time with her betrothed on accompanied walks and picnics in the palace gardens. They were very forth coming with their thoughts and feelings, wanting to hide nothing from each other.

It had been a week since she had arrived at the palace when Edward brought up the diamond of Armeendia. They were sat under the shade of a large oak tree with one of Bella's ladies in waiting watching from a short distance.

"I found the diamond of Armeendia. Your father's journals were correct."

"I know."

"It appears my wish did not work."

Despite knowing of the wish he had made, she wanted to hear him admit it.

"And what wish did you make? Am I not to your liking?"

"No, no that was not it. You are very much to my liking Bella. I did not wish to find my true love. I believed there to have been something more important than my happiness."

"And what did you decide to wish for?"

"I wished for your father to return to you. It appears that my wish was wasted."

A sadness fell over the couple as he felt as though he had failed his maiden. She touched her hand to his cheek which drew the attention of her Lady in waiting.

"You did not waste your wish. My father visited me."

"But he is not here."

"You cannot cheat death Edward. He appeared to me the night of the ball. He showed me where he had hidden my mother's belongings. Your wish came true, but it was not necessary. You worked hard to find the diamond. It was your wish to make. You could have found your true love."

"I do not care my sweet Bella. I am quite content with you as my maiden. I may not love you as a bride as of yet, but I feel that I can come to love you as one. It was your father that worked hardest to find the diamond and he would have used his wish to make you happy. It was unfair for your father to be taken from you."

"But you could have had your love."

"Giving you a chance to speak with your father once more is worth losing my title Bella. I would do it again if I had to. Are you not content with my companionship? Is that why you wish I had used the diamonds powers differently?"

"I am very content with your companionship Edward. I had not thought that this would happen. I did not think you would have chosen me for your maiden. That is all."

"You are beautiful Bella."

"Thank you."

Part of being the Prince's maiden meant that all compliments given to her, Isabella had to graciously accept them. They let the conversation die, both happy with the answers they each were given.

The weeks passed by, the preparations for the royal wedding being made. Isabella spent many hours learning of her duties as a wife, a member of the court, a Princess, and one day, a Queen. She was worried that she would not be good enough for her Prince. When it became too much for her, she would take time to walk the palace gardens alone to clear her head.

She was free in the gardens. Often a time, she would be found in her mother's old garden that was no longer pristine. There was no time for her to redo the garden. She was too busy preparing to be crowned into the royal family.

Adding to her stress and fear, she did not know what to expect of her wedding night. She knew that it would cause a big change but she did not know what. There had never been anyone for her to discuss these issues with. She wanted someone to speak to her about what would happen on her wedding night.

Queen Esme had watched the Lady Isabella as she adjusted to her new life. She was pleased with what she saw and relayed as much to her husband, who's health was improving. But she also watched the loneliness that Isabella was faced with. Five weeks after she had brought Isabella to the palace, the Queen sent for her presence.

Lady Isabella and Queen Esme were sat before the fireplace that emitted heat into the otherwise cold room amidst the royal chambers. Each had a fine china cup in hand, sipping at the steaming tea. Isabella was not aware of the conversation about to be started but was trying to work up the courage to ask.

"Isabella, I am sure you are wondering why I requested your presence. I do not want to keep the suspense so I will ignore pleasantries. I have observed your progress and am most pleased."

The young maiden blushed at the compliment from her Queen.

"But I have noticed your worry and loneliness. Please enlighten me to your thoughts."

"It is not Prince Edward that I am upset with; I am very fond of him. I just need more time to adjust to my new life."

"Of course. I can understand that to a point. I too came from the land however my father was a known Duke of the land. I was used to the proprieties that were necessary in court and the royal family. I also was able to go to my Mother when I had worries and questions. Your Mother would have been there for your attention if needed but alas she is not. I would like you to know that I am here for anything you may need in the way of a Mother."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps you may have a question about a worry that you have had?"

It was time for her to speak her concerns. Isabella did not want to waste the precious time.

"There is one aspect of my union with the Prince that I do not know what to expect. I do not know whom I should speak with."

"Would this have to do with the night of your wedding?"

Blushing at the embarrassment of the turn in conversation, Isabella had to place her china cup onto the glass table. The Queen took the action as confirmation to her question.

"Do you have any knowledge as to the actions that will take place on your wedding night?"

"I am aware that the Prince shall visit my bedchambers. But I do not know what will ensue."

"It is a good thing I am discussing this with you then. When a man and woman wed, they spend the night in the marital bed to unite. Often a time, the man has experience in the bedchambers as he has visited the whorehouse. It is only natural for a man to do so before he marries. Per commands of the King, my Son has visited the whorehouse twice. I believe that this may serve as a blessing as it will lessen the worry you have to face on the night."

"Will he continue to visit the whorehouse? Is that something a man would naturally do after marriage?"

"It depends on the man. Some men find pleasure in being with their wife alone. Others do not and turn to a Mistress or regular visits to the whorehouse. I would not worry about that. My Son seems quite taken with you. Let us first focus on the act that will take place between you and my Son."

"Of course."

"I assume that you have no ideas as to what will occur?"

"You assume correctly."

"Your ladies will help you prepare for bed as usual before leaving you. When my Son is ready, he will invite himself into your chambers. He will undress you…"

Isabella gasped and recoiled into her chair at the thought of it. She had never been on display to anyone before, let alone a man. The Queen took note of the response but felt Isabella needed to hear this.

"He will then undress himself. Do you know of the differences in the male anatomy?"

"Not specifically."

"Well a man has a phallus, which is a part of the lower body's personal area that juts out of the body. It is this part of him that enters you."

"Enters me!?"

The confusion, fear and panic built up inside Isabella as she heard this.

"It is nothing to fear dear girl. It is only natural for man and woman to come together in this way after marriage. Eventually you will find it can bring great pleasure to both you and your husband."

"Eventually?"

Isabella gulped loudly. Would it be painful? It sounded so.

"The first few times will cause pain. Do not be put off by it though. You will discover a need for my Son that will only be prevalent after your first evening together in your marital bed."

"Where will it be that he enters me?"

It was a very important question that Isabella had no ideas as to the answer. She just could not work it out.

"When did you first start your time of the month?"

"Soon after my 12 birthday."

"And do you know where the blood comes from?"

Fear took over Isabella as she worked out what the Queen was leading too.

"Do you mean to say that, that is where the Prince will enter me?"

"Yes my dear. I know it sounds scary. I was very much fearful before my wedding night too. I will not deny the pain that you will feel the first few nights you share a bed with my Son. No one can avoid it, not even royalty."

"If it is my duty, I shall gladly carry out the action."

"I'm sure you will Isabella. I think that we should leave this conversation here for this day. If you have any more questions, my door is always open for you my dear girl."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

With shaky legs, Isabella stood and gave the Queen a small curtsey. Queen Esme was slightly worried at the stability of the young maiden in front of her.

"Are you quite alright?"

"I think I may retire to my chambers for the evening. Could I be excused from dining this night?"

"Of course Isabella. Please go and have your rest. I shall see that no interruptions are brought your way."

"Thank you."

Isabella left the room quickly and swiftly walked the halls of the palace. It was not dignified to walk as fast as she did in that moment but she did not care. She had believed the answers to her questions would make her feel better. But they had made her more scared and nervous.

She spent the remainder of the day within the confines of her chambers. She had tried to distract herself by reading but that did not work. There was not a thing that could take her mind off the conversation she had with the Queen. When the Prince was informed of his maiden's absence for the evening meal, he worried as to what was wrong. His Mother's assurances did nothing to ease his worries.


	13. Marriage

**Marriage**

Four months had passed since Isabella had joined the royal family in the palace grounds. She had taken to her new life well but still missed her father's home. With no one residing in it, the King claimed it as part of the palace grounds. Which meant Isabella could return to her father's home in the future if she wished. But her home was now in the palace.

The grand wedding had approached faster than she had wished. It was not long before she was dressed in the largest, royal, white gown. It was heavy and she could barely move inside of it. The material was stiff and uncomfortable against her smooth skin. Her corset was tighter than it had ever been before. Her hourglass figure would be envied by all in attendance of the royal wedding.

Her nerves were on the wire. More so for the night when she would expect a visit for Prince Edward than the actual wedding. Everything was so terrifying for her. She was coming into a new world with all new people and was expected to be the finest maiden in the land. She did not know how to be a wife, how to be a Lady, how to be a Princess, how to be a Mother, or how she would please her husband. It was so very daunting that she had felt ill of health the previous day.

The Prince had similar fears. He knew what to expect in the martial bed but feared he would never be able to please his maiden. He knew of his duties as the Prince and had spent years learning the duties of the King. But he did not know how to be a husband. He did not want displease his maiden Isabella. She deserved the best and he had to strive to be that for her.

Standing at the altar of the palace chapel, the Prince was too nervous to regard the hundreds of eyes on him. Everyone had been invited to the royal wedding, from the lowliest in the land to the royals of neighbouring lands. Prince Edward was stood beside the Priest, his eyes blurred as he focused on one spot too hard.

The orchestra that filled the over-looking balcony started up the smooth wedding march as the large chapel doors were opened. A parade of infants and young maidens filed through the door, making their way down the long white carpet between the pews of the chapel. Finally, the young maiden they were there to see stepped into the colossal room.

She took her time striding into down the aisle, several maidens carrying her 20 foot train. Beside the young Prince, she took a deep breath and caught his eye from the corner of hers. He could not think any longer. The beauty of his maiden was indescribable. She could not have been any more beautiful even if she tried. As the Priest began the ceremony, neither was listening to the words he spoke.

They spoke their vows loud and clear for all to hear, wanting to convey the emotions that were bottled up inside of them. It then came time for the celebrations in the ballroom. Edward offered his bride his arm and Isabella slipped her gloved hand into his arm. They turned to face their people, who rose from their seats to their royals. Slowly, they both gracefully glided along the aisle and out of the heavy doors. Isabella's train had been lifted again, being carried behind them.

Taking a stroll through the gardens, they were to take time to allow all guests to move to the ballroom. All this time, the long train was being carried, to keep it from touching the ground. A messenger approached to relay the news that all were prepared in the ballroom.

The newly wedded royal couple changed course and headed for the palace doors. Neither had spoken, but neither knew what to say. They were both delighted that they were now together in holy matrimony. But both were fearful of the actions they were to perform later that evening.

Stood outside the ballroom doors, Isabella was stripped of her train and the heavy layers of her wedding gown. This made it easy for movement as there would be a lot of dancing to ensue. She clutched at her husband's arm, her nerves growing.

The doors were pulled open and all bowed and curtseyed to the royals. Prince Edward led his new wife through the ballroom to the raised platform that had been installed. Taking their seats on the two thrones that awaited them, a crown was placed upon the Prince's head, a tiara a top the Princess'. A procession started up of Lords and Ladies standing before the royal couple and offering their graces. As the last of the introductions were made, the dancing began.

Prince Edward held his wife in his arms as they spun around the ballroom floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Stepping out of each other's embrace, they bowed and curtseyed to the other. The Princess' eye turned to the approaching King. She turned her curtsey to him as he offered a hand out to her. It had been agreed that the King would not join the dancing because he was still weak from the sickness that had taken over him.

He had been truly happy for his Son. He had found a fair maiden that fit into the royal family perfectly and was most gracious with the riches that went along with the title. Due to his sickness, he had not played a big part in the union of his Son with the Lady Isabella. He wanted just one dance with his new daughter-in-law and then he would retire to his throne a top the balcony.

Dancing continued with the Princess being passed between the Lords of the land. They were very reserved when she was in their hold. It would not do to anger the Prince. He would not forgive anyone who harmed his young wife. The Royal family were very protective of their own.

At the end of the celebrations for the newlywed couple, the Prince escorted his wife from the ballroom to her chambers. The night was still young, the sun only just setting for the day. Celebrations of the union would continue in the ballroom until late in the evening for those who attended the ceremony. It was the Prince and Princess that had to leave as they'd travel to the Royals' palace across the land. It would be there that they'd spend their honeymoon.

The carriage that Isabella and Edward were sat in rumbled along the silent road through the forest. Neither had spoken a word in hours. Both were too nervous to notice the others fears. But Edward wanted to calm himself and make sure his wife knew what to expect. He turned to his wife beside him and slipped his hand into hers.

"Are you comfortable with me visiting your bedchambers tonight?"

She gulped and looked up at him. She did not think he would be so direct about it.

"Of course."

"If you are not comfortable with my visit, you must only say. I do not want to upset you."

"It is part of my duty Edward. I will allow your visit but I must remind you that I do not know what to expect."

"Have you no understanding as to the actions of tonight?"

Blushing, she thought back to the conversation she'd had with the Queen.

"I know of the basics. I have discussed it with the Queen once before."

"I am glad. I do not want you to be scared later on."

His eyes ran over his wife's body, loving what he saw. For the first time, he asked something that had been on his mind for weeks. But it had not been appropriate before marriage.

"May I kiss you Bella?"

She gasped but nodded her head. It had been something she had also thought about in the last weeks. She was more curious than desperate to share that feeling.

"Yes, you may."

He leaned forward, his hand rising to cup her cheek. Holding her head still, he tilted his head to the side. His nose ran alongside hers before his lips touched with hers. They kissed softly at first. Neither knew what they were doing. But both loved it. His fingers curled into her hair to hold her to him. It wasn't close enough for him though. Moving his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

She yelped in surprise at the movement and clutched at the front of his jacket. He chuckled, the side of his nose brushing against hers. Casting his eyes down, he admired his beautiful bride in her white dress. It was hard for him to fathom that he had not considered the quiet Lady Isabella as his maiden. She had always been the most graceful maiden he had laid eyes upon.

But she was here now. As his wife and Princess. He nudged her nose with his to tilt her head up. Catching her lips up with his again, he kissed her passionately. Feelings stirred within the Princess that she had not felt before. She felt very hot down below as she began tingling. It was a scary feeling but she enjoyed it.

"I love you, my wife."

Gasping into his mouth, she feigned at his confession. He held her close, his arms holding her weak body to him. Pulling her head to him, he held her face to his chest. She twitched her fingers against his chest and tilted her head up.

He had not confessed such feelings to her before. She worried that perhaps he had not meant his words but felt it his duty to speak as such. No matter the reason for his words, she would return the confession.

"I love you, my husband."

Her words warmed his heart. He had found his true love without having to wish for it.


	14. Pleasure

**Pleasure**

As the carriage rumbled to a halt both occupants took in a deep breath. They gave the other a forced smile but couldn't make eye contact. The air was hot around them, but that wasn't the reason they both had beads of sweat trailing down their backs.

He climbed from the carriage and took his bride's hand tightly in his. With her arm securely tucked into his, he led her into the castle they would reside in for the next month. It was an ancient building crafted out of the strongest of stone slabs. There were four turrets in the four corners of the castle; two stood on the edge of the cliffs overlooking the sea.

Princess Isabella had never been to the coast of the land before. The strong winds of the evening whipped at her hair blustering it in her face. She pulled it out of her face, and looked up at the grand doors to the castle. Getting out of the cold wind was his priority. He didn't want his new wife taking ill. Ushering her inside the great doors, she was whisked away by her ladies to her chambers.

The warmth of a fire kept her room warm from the cold night air. A nightgown had been hung before it. There was a large bed blanketed with quilts, plump pillows and cushions. She had a wall lined with books that she would quite happily sit and read whenever she could. With an oak desk by a stretched bay window, she'd have plenty of natural light during the daytime.

She was stripped from her wedding gown, her messy hair combed down her back. The silky nightgown was pulled over her head. She'd never worn anything like it before. It was short, incredibly so. The hem of it cut short just below her knees. It didn't cover very much of her bosom so it was very revealing. Wearing it, she felt so uncomfortable and out of place. Her nerves were rocketing as she remembered the visitor she was about to have.

Her ladies left her alone after giving her small, comforting smiles. One of her ladies, Angela, was most worried about her Princess. She had become quite attached to the Princess and her wellbeing. She did not want to leave her Princess alone in her chambers for the evening. She knew what the Princess would be subjected to when she left. It was inevitable for this to happen, and the Prince would take care of the Princess, but that would do nothing to ease her pain.

Alone in her chambers, the Princess sat at the end of her large bed. She was facing the heavy doors, waiting for her new husband to join her. Shifting uncomfortably on the edge of her bed, her heart was pounding in her chest. The words that the Queen had spoken to her span round and round her mind. How much pain would she be in when he would insert himself into her? What would he feel throughout it? How long would it take? How long would he want to stay? What if he expected to stay all night?

Her internal battle was interrupted by a strong knock on the door. Clearing her throat softly, she called out. The door was pushed open and her husband stood on the other side. Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked up at the young Prince. He was only dressed in his night clothes that consisted of a loose fitting shirt and long pants.

"May I enter Bella?"

"Of course."

He was very awkward as he made his way over to her side. Not sure what to do, he sat on the bed beside his wife. Reaching out for her hand, she withdrew it from him and placed it in her lap.

They sat still for a while. Edward's eyes ran over his wife's body. He was delighted by what he saw and couldn't wait till he could give his precious wife pleasure. But neither of them knew what to do first.

"What do…? What happens first?"

She was looking down at the intricately handcrafted rug lying on the floor. He turned to her, the tips of his fingers touching to her cheek.

"Would you like me to start now? Or do you want to talk about it first?"

"Start. But please, tell me when it will hurt?"

"Certainly Bella. I know that you have never been intimate with another before, so I will be slow and patient."

"You are too kind to me Edward."

"I am not kind enough Isabella. I only ever want you to be happy but I am about to inflict pain on you. If there is anything that will make you more comfortable tonight, please just say."

"Knowing that you will care for me is enough."

"May I kiss you now?"

"Is this how it starts?"

"Yes. But I will be slow."

"Then you may kiss me."

He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. They shared a calm loving kiss at first. But then it became heated. Feelings were stirring up inside of Princess Isabella that she had never experienced before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling into his smooth hair.

Lifting his hands to her hips, he moved her into the middle of her bed. He worried she would panic and pull away from him, but she was so lost in the kiss she hadn't noticed the movements. Stroking through her hair, he settled himself beside her body. His fingers dropped to her thighs which shot her out of her trance. Both her hands gripped his wrists as she started to panic.

"I am sorry Bella. I did not mean to scare you. Your body is just beautiful and I wish to worship you. But if you are not comfortable with me touching you so, then I shall not."

"Would it give you pleasure? To touch me? To see me?"

"It would Bella, but not…"

"Then I will let you."

"If it makes you uncomfortable then I will not…"

"No. I know that I cannot be pleasured tonight by this. I do not want to prevent you from being pleasured because of my unease. I trust you will not intentionally harm me Edward."

"Never my Princess. I would never hurt you. You are my best friend and the girl I fell in love with instantly. You are my wife and will be the mother to my children. I only ever wish for you to be happy."

"And this will make me happy. I know what it is I have to do this evening. It is my duty to do so. But that does not mean that you are not permitted to enjoy yourself. So please, touch me, allow yourself pleasure. If I react, just give me a moment to adjust. I will be fine."

"If this is what you want."

"It is."

"Then may I remove your nightgown? I wish to see your beautiful body."

She nodded her head and sat up slowly. He shifted beside her so that his fingers could hook under her nightgown. Ever so slowly, he trailed it up her body. She closed her eyes, very self-conscious. But there was nothing to worry about. Her husband admired her naked body. Every inch of her was stunning.

Laying her head against the pillows, he pressed his lips back to hers to try and calm her nerves. He shifted closer, his hands carefully running up and down her sides. She was uncomfortable at first but found the touch of her new husband rather pleasurable. They spent time slowly discovering the new intimacy between them. He made sure she was comfortable before he began undressing himself. Her mind spun when she saw him for the first time.

Terrified for what was to come next, she asked him to move away for a moment so that she could collect herself. He didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to comfort her and reassure her. But he did as she asked so as not to scare her any more than he already had. When she invited him back, she opened her legs for him. He was surprised by her willingness for what was about to take place.

The moment he broke her barrier was excruciating for her. She was in pain for the rest of the night. He tried his best to sooth her at first, but he could not. She ushered him to continue and enjoy it. And he did. He loved her body and she registered as much.

He ended the evening together by dressing them both in their night clothes. Tucking her into her bed, he pressed his lips to her forehead before departing her chambers. Her ladies would return to her in the morning and sooth the ache that was present between her legs.

Content that all would be well in the end, he retired to his own chambers where he slept peacefully. He was very satisfied with his new wife. But he hoped that one day, when it would be comfortable for her, he would be able to please and satisfy her.


	15. Staying

**Staying**

Princess Isabella was woken in the morning as the clocks neared 10 o'clock. She had been allowed to sleep late because of the very late evening that had kept her awake. She was bathed for a long time, soaking in steaming water to ease her pain. After being dressed, breakfast was presented to her.

Spending the rest of the morning curled up on her bay window, she alternated between looking out of the window at the ocean and reading one of the books from the vast collection. She attended lunch in a small dining room with her husband. He questioned her wellbeing several times even after he had been assured of her good health by her ladies.

He made certain she ate enough food to sustain her needs. Asking her to accompany him on a walk along the cliff, she accepted as long as it wouldn't be too long. She still had an ache between her legs and it was worse when standing. There was a hope that he would not wish to visit her chambers again that evening.

Arms looped together, the strolled along the cliff top together. Bella was fascinated by the way the ocean rolled close to the cliffs but never touched them. She watched a ship far out on the horizon sail further and further away until it was out of sight. The relaxing environment helped her forget about the pain she was in.

"Bella, would you like to sit with me?"

"Of course Edward."

He gestured for the maid that had been following them to lay the picnic blanket out. Holding onto his wife's hand, he helped her sit before he did too. With his arm around her back, he sat very close to her.

"Are you feeling well my love?"

"Quite."

"I did not mean to hurt you or cause you any discomfort. If there is anything I can do to make you feel better, please just ask."

"Perhaps we could sit here for a while. My legs are rather sore and I could do with a rest."

"Certainly. Let me know when you are ready to return to the castle. We have as much time as you need."

"Thank you Edward."

They sat together for a while, relaxing in the warm sunlight. Edward admired his beautiful wife and thought back over the night before. He wanted that again with her but he didn't want to push her.

Running his thumb along her arm, he placed his lips to her cheek. She sighed and let her body sag back into his.

"May I visit your chambers again this evening Isabella?"

Tensing for a moment, her mind went back to thinking about the pain between her legs.

"Would it make you happy?"

"Very. However, if this is going to cause you more pain then I do not mind waiting a few days."

"I will permit you a visit this evening. I must ask that if I wish for you to leave, that you do. I am still rather tender from last night."

"Of course my love. I would not wish for you to face any more pain."

He lay his hand on her thigh, soothing her fears but also stirring similar feelings from the night before inside her.

"Perhaps you will be able to experience some of the pleasure that I do."

"It is something that I would like to enjoy with you."

"But we do not have to unite in the marital bed again, if it impossible for you. Hopefully you have already conceived our first child."

"For you, I will pray it is a boy."

"We shall both be praying, but if we are blessed with a girl then I shall be happy. May I kiss you, my love?"

"Yes."

They turned their heads to look at each other. He cupped her cheek and brought his lips forward to hers. Kissing softly, he pushed his wife backwards so that she was laying on the blanket. He leaned over her and held her waist. His thumbs rubbed circled through the thick material of her dress and corset.

Trailing his lips away from hers, he kissed and sucked along her sharp collarbone. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down. He nuzzled his face into her neck and cuddled close to her.

"When you are comfortable with it, I wish to love your body completely."

"I shall get there one day. I just need some time to adjust."

"And I do not want to push you before you are ready. I am content with kissing you like I have."

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Would you let me do something for you now? It may make you feel better."

"What?"

"Allow me to sooth you. Return to the castle and let me help you bathe. I know it is not my duty to do so and it may be improper of me to, but I must help."

Warmth spread through her face and down her body until a fire exploded in the pit of her stomach.

"I would like that."

"Then I shall see that it happens."

Returning to the castle at a steady walk, he had two of his wife's ladies escort her back to her chambers to prepare for a bath. One of her ladies approached him in his chambers as he was writing a letter to his father. Princess Isabella was already bathing and awaiting his presence. Not wanting her waiting any longer, he left his half-finished letter to be by her side.

He entered his wife's chambers without asking permission. He ordered each of the maids and ladies to leave until the Princess called on someone. When alone, he moved to his wife's side in the bathroom. Kissing her passionately, he ran his hands along her legs to sooth her. After a while she urged him to undress himself and join her. He made love to her once and despite the pain still being there, she managed to enjoy it.

Leaving his wife content in the bath, he pulled the rope by her bed for one of her maids to tend to her side. He returned to his own chambers and prepared for dinner with his wife. They were both quiet as they dined together. Isabella was rather looking forward to Edward's visit to her chambers. Whilst she knew she would still be in pain, she also knew that she could enjoy it.

Her ladies prepared her for bed, leaving her content and comfortable. She felt very different sitting on the end of her bed than she had the night before. In his own chambers, Edward had prepared to visit his wife. He was confident that he could love Isabella and pleasure her. The bath they had shared had proved that she could feel what he did.

When he entered her chambers, he hesitated at first. He hesitated just long enough for her to stand. Confused, he stood still, awaiting her movement. She stood in front of him and leaned closer to him. Pressing her lips straight to his, she melted into his arms.

He ran his arms around her waist, his fingers brushing over her bottom. Pulling at the silk of her warm nightgown, he moaned softly. She placed her hands on his chest and stepped out of his grasp, much to his disappointment.

"Thank you for the bath earlier. I would like to do it again sometime, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course. I love you Bella and I cannot hide the pleasure you give me."

Taking his hand, she led him over to their marital bed and lay down with him. She bit on her bottom lip, slightly scared at what she would do next. Placing his hand onto her side, she stared into his eyes as she moved his hand up to her bosom. He smiled down at her comfortingly and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"I do not want to hurt you again my love."

She brushed her hand over his cheek, shifting closer to him.

"I know. If it becomes too uncomfortable for myself, I will let you know."

"Are you certain?"

Pushing his hand down her body, she brushed her lips over his.

"Very much so."

He caught her lips with his and took hold of her leg. Running his hand up and down her upper leg underneath her nightgown, he leaned slightly over her. Sliding her nightgown up her body, she helped him bring it over her head. His eyes danced over her bosom, loving what he saw. She blushed at his attention but pushed her chest out to him.

"It's quite alright Edward. Husband and wife are supposed to pleasure each other whilst in their marital bed. I may still be scared however I trust you."

Rolling over the top of her, he pressed his lips to hers. They were passionate, they were loving and they were eager. They came together several times that night before she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Lady Angela was swiftly walking to the Princess' chambers. It was almost midday and the Princess had yet to call for assistance. She worried for her Princess as she knew that the Prince had visited her chambers the previous night. The Princesses chambers were rather secluded to the rest of the rooms in the castle so it took a few moments to get close to it.

Turning the final corner, she nearly knocked into Valet, Benjamin Cheney. He was the Prince's equivalent of Isabella's ladies in waiting. He was leaning against the stone wall and looked as if he had been there a while.

"You should not be lurking near the Princess' chambers, Sir Cheney. I shall have to report this."

"Lady Webber."

He gave her a small bow before she continued to her Princess' chambers.

"I would not go in there if I were you my Lady."

She spun on her heel and strode back over to him. He had no business to tell her what to do when it came to Princess Isabella.

"You have no business in this tower of the castle Benjamin. You would do better to remember your place."

"My business is where the young Prince is."

"Then perhaps you should go to his side."

"Trust me, I would do so if I could. There is no need to be so pompous."

"Excuse me! You have no right to talk to me in such a way. I shall have the guards sent to take you away from here. But first, I must check on the Princess' wellbeing."

"You are not listening to what I am saying Lady Webber. The Princess cannot take visitors at the moment. She is rather occupied."

"And where did you come across such informa…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud cry that echoed through the hall silenced Lady Weber. She turned to the door of the Princess and her face lit up like fire. Sir Cheney chuckled at the look on the Lady's face.

"As I said before… The Princess is rather occupied at the moment and it not taking visitors."

"What do you think you are doing standing here? If the Prince found out of your lurking he would have you at the noose."

She hit him over the back of the head. Outraged at his audacity, she pointed to the corner of the hall.

"You must leave instantly. You cannot be found near the Princess' chambers."

"And what about you? If the Prince or Princess found out you had thought about intruding on them, neither would be happy. You would lose your position beside the Princess."

Fear ran through Lady Webber. She loved serving the Princess and could not bear to lose her position beside her. And she would not let this arrogant man ruin that for her. The tension between the two was rising.

"Perhaps we should both be leaving now. It would not benefit either of us if we be caught here."

"I do not feel it necessary to leave. We are not…"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The Princess had fallen from the perpetual cliff for the sixth time that morning. The pain that had first come with the action had gone the night before. She had a new found craving for her husband and couldn't get enough of him. He could not either. If possible, he would have stayed in their marital bed all day. Alas, they had duties and proprieties that they had to return to.

He dressed himself in the night clothes he had worn the night before. Leaning over his wife, he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for a while, neither wanting it to end. But he eventually had to pull away. Staring at his wife one more time, he bid her farewell till they were to meet for lunch.

When he left his wife's chambers he was shocked to see the Lady Webber and his valet caught in a heated argument. How long had they been there? How dare they lurk near his wife's chambers when she was occupied in the marital bed?

Both turned to their Prince as soon as they saw him. Lady Webber curtseyed as close to the ground as she could. She would beg to keep her position if she had to. The Prince's Valet was less embarrassed at being caught outside the Princess' chambers but still bowed to his superior.

"What do you think you are both doing out here? The Princess did not call for your help Lady Webber. It is not your place to be here. Especially when she is occupied."

Lady Webber was thoroughly embarrassed and utterly mortified. She stayed in her curtsey with her head down.

"I shall be speaking with Princess Isabella about this. We shall decide what best to do with your position. You are dismissed from your position for now. Do not go near the Princess until I speak with you again."

"Yes my Lord."

Quickly, she walked around the corner and fell into a sprint away from her beloved Princess. Tears trailed down her face as she reached her own room on the other side of the castle. She may lose her position. It was all the Prince's Valet's fault. That she knew.

Sir Cheney knew that he would not be in as much trouble as the Lady Webber. He was one of the Prince's closest friends and advisors. His position was safe. But that did not mean he was not sorry for Lady Webber's upset. He had viewed her from afar for some time and was pleased with what he saw.

"I need to dress for the day. Have the kitchen prepare a picnic for your Princess and I for lunch. Send for some maids to set the picnic out on the beach as soon as it is ready. I do not want to see you again until I call for you. And you will not go anywhere near my wife or her ladies unless I permit you too."

"Of course my Lord."

Sir Cheney bowed to his Prince once more before leaving his presence. Prince Edward was frustrated at the audacity the two had at intruding on both his and his wife's privacy. If Isabella had requested one of her ladies presence he would have known about it. Lady Webber had no place being anywhere near the Princess' chambers. He would have to ensure the safety and wellbeing of his wife first.

Turning back to his wife's chambers, he knocked on the door lightly. With her entry words, he pushed the door open. She grinned across the room at him. She had not expected to see him so soon after his departure. Especially in the night clothes he had left in.

"Have you not had enough of me yet my husband?"

"I wish that the reason for my return. I just worried about your health. There has been an incident just outside of your chambers and I wanted to make sure it did not cause you any harm."

Worry plagued the Princess' mind at what may have occurred.

"Will you enlighten me as to what has happened?"

"Of course my love."

Sitting on the edge of their marital bed, Prince Edward leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"The Lady Webber and Sir Cheney were lurking in the hall outside your chambers. I was merely worried as to her motives in being so close to your chambers without being called. I have dismissed her for the day until we discuss things further. I felt it the only choice in the moment. I didn't not know whether she meant you harm or not."

"As you can see I am perfectly well. Perhaps more so now that you have returned to myside."

"It is good that my worries have been eased. I would have worried until I next saw you and then I may have ruined the picnic we wish to have."

"Will we be alone for the picnic? Or will there be maids nearby?"

"Maids will be close by. Whatever you want, I will ensure they give."

"So if I wish them to leave us be? Would you send them away so that we could be alone?"

"And why would you wish to be alone with me? You may try to seduce me and no one would be around to stop you."

His crooked grin was spread across his face as he leaned close to her.

"You will know when I am about to seduce you. But I do not feel I need to. You come to me on your own accord."

"I certainly do my love. I am under your spell."

Pressing his lips to hers, he moved onto the bed and hovered over her. Entranced by her, he undressed himself and made love to her for the seventh time that morning.


	16. Reasoning

**Reasoning**

Prince Edward and Princess Isabella lay on a blanket on the beach, admiring the view of the ocean. With the cliffs overhead and large rocks surrounding them, they were obscured from the view of everyone. Edward fed his wife the picnic that had been prepared for them as she lay back, relaxing from the long night and morning they had together.

The remnants of the food was gathered up by the maids and taken away. Orders were given out that no one should approach unless an emergency presented itself. Having waited a few moments, Edward pulled at his clothes as Bella loosened her dress. Before she could remove her dress, Edward's lips were on hers. Her fingers tangled into his hair and she moaned against him.

With all of their garments thrown into the sand, they united together in the way that they only would with the other. Spending the first half of the afternoon pleasuring each other, they were really enjoying marriage. But they could not stay all day. They had already spent the morning together without regard to their duties.

Dressed, they strolled along the beach and up the cliff face. When they reached the maids that were sitting atop the cliff, the maids smirked as they saw all the sand that covered their garments. The dress in which Bella was wearing was beyond repair from the amount of sand covering it. The maids were preparing to reuse the materials and cleaning up the sand that will fall in the Princess' chambers.

Both Prince and Princess returned to their own chambers and changed into cleanly pressed clothes. Bella retired to the drawing room overlooking the ocean to read whilst her chambers were being cleaned. A light knock on the door brought her from the world she was reading about.

"Enter."

"My love. I feel we must speak about what shall happen to your Lady Webber. What she did this morning was out of place. She had not been called on so should not have been anywhere near your chambers. She may have meant you harm."

"I do not believe those were her intentions."

Edward sat beside his wife on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her into her side.

"What was it she was doing outside my chambers?"

"I do not know of her motives for first being there but she was in a heated argument with my closest Valet Sir Cheney."

The Princess was shocked and embarrassed that another man had been so close to her chambers when in such a compromising position.

"And did you dismiss Sir Cheney for the rest of the day?"

"Of course. He is not to approach you or your ladies unless given permission to."

"What was his business so close to my chambers?"

"I have not spoken to him as of yet. It was your chambers that he was intruding upon. If you wish to deal with them, I shall give you that authority. If you do not want the stress or unpleasantness, I am more than happy to sort this out."

"You would allow me the authority?"

"Certainly my love. You shall be Queen by myside. You will help me lead the court and this can be your first course of action."

"I would appreciate it. Perhaps you could sit beside me. Advise me on how to deal with what they say."

She turned her head to the side and stared into his green eyes. Completely entranced by him, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He chuckled lightly against her lips causing her to pull away embarrassed.

"I apologise. I was too forward."

"I do not think that you where forward enough. If you wished to apologise, you would have to tie me up and take over the throne."

"That is not what I wish. You do not have to worry about that."

"Kiss me again Bella."

Looking up at him, she saw the sparkle in his green eyes. She cupped his cheek and raised her head to his. Kissing him gently, he responded immediately. They passionately kissed for a while, his fingers sneaking up the hem of her skirt. He turned her around so that she was lying back on the couch.

"I love you, my wife."

"As I love you Edward."

Lifting her dress up, he pulled his pants down his legs so that he could unite with her.

With their clothes reorganized, Bella took her husband's arm as they strolled through the castle. Bella was less interested in her surroundings than she was her husband. He was more forthcoming and open with his interaction with her and she liked it. She liked it a lot. When they reached Edward's chambers, he let her in and sat her behind his desk. Kneeling beside her, he pecked her lips.

"I shall send for Angela."

"Okay."

He left the room only to return a moment later. A servant walked into the Prince's chambers and poured tea for the two royals. Bella's hands were shaking whilst she drank her tea. She feared for how much Angela had been witness to in the morning. It was rather embarrassing. A light knock sounded on the door and Edward stood beside his wife.

"Enter."

Angela opened the door and stepped inside. She curtseyed to the ground, and remained there.

"Your Majesties."

"Sit Angela."

Following her instructions, Angela took a deep breath when she sat. There was a silence for a moment as the Princess took in Angela's rather dishevelled form and tear stained face. Edward lay a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"Were you in the vicinity of my chambers this morning?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Did you enter my chambers this morning without permission?"

"No, Princess."

"Perhaps you could explain to me why you were anywhere near my chambers when I had not requested assistance?"

"I was worried for you Princess. I was aware that the Prince would be visiting your chambers last night and knew what that would entail. When you did not call for assistance like normal, I worried that perhaps you were not well and therefore, could not call for one of your lady maids."

"When was it you realised that I was otherwise occupied?"

Angela blushed bright red and could not look at Bella.

"I could hear you when I was standing outside your chamber doors. It was then that I became aware that you were in the company of, your husband, Prince Edward."

"And why did you not leave after?"

"Sir Benjamin was also outside your chamber doors and it was not proper of him to be there. I told him to leave but he would not. He said he…"

"We are not talking about my husband's valet boy. We are talking about you, Angela."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Now, why did you not leave when you realised that I had company? You could have left Sir Benjamin and let him be caught alone."

"He was intruding on your privacy, Princess. He was disrespecting you and the Prince by remaining there."

"How long do you think that you had been standing there before Prince Edward caught both you and Sir Benjamin?"

"Perhaps no more than twenty minutes. I am truly sorry for intruding your majesties; I meant no disrespect or harm. Please, your Highness, I do not want to lose my position beside you. I would never intentionally do you wrong. Please Princess Isabella."

Bella looked up to her husband, who smiled and nodded down to her.

"Return to your chambers Angela. I shall send for you in the morning and I will let you know of my decision then."

"Yes, your majesty."

Angela got to her feet, curtseyed as low as possible and slipped from the room. Leaning back in the chair, Bella let out a long breath. She took her husband's hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Yes. Thank you Edward. Could I lie down before we speak to Sir Benjamin?"

"Of course. Here."

He took her hand and guided her over to his bed. Laying her head on the pillows, she let her eyes flutter shut. Edward watched his wife peacefully laying there and perched on the edge of his bed. He combed through her hair managing to sooth her.

"I do not think Angela's intentions were poor. She was not at fault this morning. She is one of the most genuine people that I know. I do not want to punish her for this incident."

"Then that is your decision. However, I do wish for some input into what shall happen with Sir Benjamin; he is my valet."

"Certainly. But, I think we could spare sometime right now before you send for your valet."

"Oh, really? And what may you have in mind?"

Bella rolled onto her back, pulling up her skirt around her hips. Crawling over her, Edward brought his lips up to hers.

After Angela had returned to her small bedroom, she sat on her bed with tears spilling down her cheeks. There was a quiet knock on her door and she moved to open it. She did not expect to see, Sir Benjamin with a small bouquet of flowers. He gave a short bow to the girl, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Lady Webber, I know I am not to be in the ladies quarters, however, I wished to apologise for my actions this morning. It was wrong of me to be near the Princess' chambers. I am aware of that now. I should have listened to you when you told me to leave. What I am trying to say is that I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused you. Can you find it within your heart to forgive me?"

"I am most angry and upset with you Benjamin, but I can forgive you. You had a lapse of judgement and the Princess will decide upon your punishment. I know that whatever she decides, it will be right."

"Please, take these flowers as a sign of forgiveness and I wish for you to agree to meet me under the apple tree in the gardens this evening."

"Thank you Benjamin, for the flowers but I cannot meet you tonight. I am confined to the ladies quarters until the Princess has spoken with me tomorrow."

"Well then you must meet me after lunch has been served tomorrow. I must know what extent of trouble I have got you into. I shall make your time worth it."

"I will consider it. If I do not arrive by the bell at the end of lunch, do not expect to see me at all."

"That is all I can ask of you my lady. I shall leave you now. The Prince and Princess will be requesting my presence soon. Goodnight Lady Angela."

"Goodnight Sir Benjamin."

She closed the door after he left. Looking down at the flowers in her hands, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She knew what was happening. She had feelings for Sir Benjamin. That would not do. If the Prince or Princess found out about her feelings, she would have no chance of keeping her position beside her majesty. It would not do, however, if she could keep it a secret, there would be no reasons as to her enjoying herself.

Back in Edward's chambers, he lay with his wife on his chest, their clothes strewn everywhere. He was running his fingers up and down her forearm as she traced circles around his chiselled chest.

"Could we have another picnic tomorrow, if the weather permits it?"

"I shall have it prepared. If the weather is temperamental, then we shall picnic in your chambers. Is there a reason that you wish for another picnic?"

"They are rather enjoyable with you; especially when we have finished our food. I can't get enough of you Edward."

"Then are you expecting me in your chambers again this evening."

"Most certainly. Unless you wish for me to join you in your chambers."

"That is not possible yet Bella. As the Prince, I am expected to have my own chambers and you must respect my space. However, I have negotiated with my father. When we return home, you will be allowed to stay in my chambers with me until you are with child when, for the safety of you and our babe, you must return to your chambers."

"I understand. We can still be together in my chambers."

"That we can my dear. But no one knows of our intimacy at this moment. Perhaps we could take advantage of this moment for a little longer."

He ran his fingers down her stomach before shifting over the top of her. Half an hour later they were calmed and dressed. Bella sat at Edward's desk once more, awaiting the arrival of his valet boy.

As Benjamin entered, he regretted his actions in the morning. He bowed low and didn't rise until he was addressed by the Prince. Looking straight at the Princess, he hoped she would see how sorry he was.

"Sir Benjamin, could you explain what happened this morning to lead up to your presence outside of my chambers?"

"Yes your majesty. I realised early that Prince Edward had not returned to his chambers. I immediately knew that he had remained in your chambers through the night. Part of my duties as the Prince's valet is to help him prepare for the day. This morning, I had a lapse in judgement. I waited along the hall of your chambers, Princess Isabella, and consequently intruded on your private moment when in the company of your husband and my Prince."

"Why did you not leave when you became aware of my company?"

"As I said, your majesty, I had a lapse of judgement. I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused; I did not mean for Lady Webber to get in trouble for my actions. She tried to tell me to leave, but I refused to. She meant well in her being there."

"I am aware of that Benjamin. I am also aware that this behaviour is not common of you. My husband finds your company and trust very valuable. He does not wish for me to dismiss you. And I respect that. You will not be dismissed, however, you will help the kitchen maids clean the supper plates for the time in which we are here. When we return to the palace, you will clean Prince Edward's sword after his swordsman training. You are not to approach my chambers again unless I permit you too. If Lady Angela asks you to leave her alone, you must do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good. That is all I have to say on the matter. Return to your quarters for the evening. You shall be in attendance of dinner beside my husband, but I do not want to see you. After the Prince has dismissed you, you will return to your quarters for the evening. Tomorrow you will return to your normal duties."

"Yes your majesty. Thank you your majesty."

"You may go now Benjamin."

He rose to his feet and bowed before leaving the room. Edward placed his lips to Bella's temple, his hand on her arm.

"Thank you dear. That was the right thing to do."

"He is a good friend of yours. I would not wish to be the reason for you to lose one of your trusted friends."

He pulled her chair out and helped her to her feet. They took a gentle stroll before dinner was served. As requested, Edward's valet was stood in the darkest corner of the room, completely out of sight of the Princess. That night Edward returned to his wife's chambers and made love to her into the early hours of the morning before they both fell into deep sleeps.


	17. Blossoming Romance

**Blossoming Romance**

After a long morning of making love, Princess Isabella had her ladies called to help her prepare for the day. In her quiet drawing room with a pot of steaming tea, she invited Angela to sit. The girl was more nervous than she had been the day before.

"Angela, dear, I know you did not intentionally do wrong. But I must ask you to be more careful in future. What I do with my husband behind closed doors is for no one to know. I am aware that every servant and maid knows what activities the Prince and I partake in, in our marital bed. But their needs not be gossip as to specifics."

"Of course Princess Isabella. I would not dare tell anyone about what I regrettably witnessed."

"And I appreciate that very much. I will not be dismissing you…"

"Oh, thank you, your majesty, thank you so much. I will not cause any more trouble.

"You did not let me finish Angela. I will not be dismissing you but, you will not approach my chambers again unless a maid has sent you to me. And you will be on curfew of eight o'clock until I say otherwise. Do you understand what it is I'm saying Angela?"

"Yes Princess. Thank you Princess Isabella."

"Now, you will escort me to the gardens where my husband awaits."

"Of course. Perhaps you would like a sun shade. It is said to be blistering outside."

"That would be good, thank you."

The Princess rose to her feet, causing Angela to do so also. She gathered a white sun brolly from the corner of the room and followed close behind Isabella. When they got to the side castle doors, Angela opened them and held up the brolly. Walking behind the Princess with the sun shaded from her face, Angela embraced the sun.

When they reached the Prince, Sir Benjamin was standing by his side. He bowed to the Princess and stepped away. His eyes had flicked to the Lady Angela for just a moment. She looked most radiant in the sunlight.

Isabella looped her arm with her husband's and began to stroll along the path. The Prince and Princess made small talk as their servants stayed silent, eyeing each other constantly. As lunch neared, Edward guided his wife towards the cliffs. He led her down the steep steps and onto the beach. When they reached the picnic that was in the same spot as yesterday, they turned to Angela and Benjamin.

"Angela, you will wait a top the cliff until I request you back. You are not to approach until told to."

"Princess. Your majesty."

She curtseyed to the royals and retreated around the corner and back up the beach. Benjamin was then dismissed and followed Angela back to the top of the cliff.

"Now that we're alone…"

Bella started to undress herself before laying herself out nude on the blanket under the shades that had been carefully placed to block the sun. Edward joined her and took her into his hold.

At the top of the cliff, Angela sat beneath a large oak tree. Sir Benjamin sat beside her. They were quiet at first, unsure of what to say. Finally, Sir Benjamin spoke up.

"I have a rather pleasant liking towards you Lady Webber. Perhaps we could spend some time getting to know each other."

"Perhaps. However, I cannot do anything the Princess may not like. I will be watched carefully for a few weeks, if not months."

"Shall I speak to the Princess, let her know of my intentions, might I would your father?"

"No. I shall speak with her when I have the chance in the next few days."

"I understand, Lady Webber. Thank you for giving me this chance. I hope not to disappoint."

"I do not know when I shall next be able to speak with you alone. I am on a curfew and will be expected to attend the Princess' needs when she speaks them."

"Of course. However, the Princess is very reasonable. If she agrees to us courting, then maybe she will let you meet me occasionally."

"I will have to ask."

They sat in silence after that, enjoying each other's presence.

Down on the shoreline, Edward and Bella lay together, satisfied for the time being. The sun was sweltering; both had beads of sweat trailing along their bodies. After an hour Bella had fallen asleep, exhaustion and heat making her tired.

When the sun became even hotter, Edward felt it best to wake his wife and return inside. He gently woke her before they both dressed. Lifting the sun brolly, Bella hooked her arm with her husbands. They strolled back along the beach and up the cliff face.

Angela and Ben jumped to their feet and stood behind the couple. A cold bath was prepared as per request of the Prince for the royal couple to share together. They were left in peace once all was ready. The cold waters soothed their hot skin and washed the sweat from their bodies. Instead of dressing, Prince Edward carried his bride straight to their marital bed.

After dinner had been served, the Princess situated herself in her drawing room with a book in hand. She expected Angela to arrive before leaving for the Ladies quarters for her curfew. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Angela stepped into the room and curtseyed low.

"Ah, Angela. I was just wandering when you would stop by. Please, sit. I wish to speak with you a moment."

"Of course, your majesty."

She sat in the spot the Princess had gestured to.

"How would you feel if I were to ask you to become my first Lady-in-waiting? I have been trying to decide since I found out I had to choose one. Whilst I wouldn't normally choose someone whom I didn't have 100% trust in at the moment. But I know that I want you to be by myside constantly."

"This is something I have been working towards all of my life. Thank you Princess, this means more to me than you could understand."

"You are still under curfew, so I must send you on your way know. However, I will speak more with you tomorrow. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Your Majesty, I wished to speak with you about Sir Benjamin."

"If you are having a problem with his presence I shall speak with my husband."

"No. No, that is not the issue. In fact, he revealed to me that he has affection towards me. Romantic affections."

"I see. And are you uncomfortable with these affections?"

"No. I feel the same way in return. I was hoping that you would allow us to court. He wished to ask you this himself, however, I thought it would be better if I were to do so."

The Princess sat back but kept her back rigid. She thought for a moment and spoke.

"Are you considering marrying Sir Benjamin?"

Angela blushed and withdrew into herself.

"Not at present times. I merely wish to explore my feelings for him if you allow me to do so."

"I shall have to speak with my husband on this matter. It will not do for his valet and my lady to be running around behind closed doors."

"I understand Princess. Thank you."

"Return to your room now Angela. You shall be called in the morning."

She stood up and curtseyed her departure. With a small smile on her face, she made her way back to her room.


	18. Six Months Later

**Six Months Later**

Isabella awoke in the early hours of the morning, her babe kicking against her stomach. In her nightgown, she started walking the halls of the palace. The babe was always comforted with the movement of her walking.

She did not expect to be out long, just long enough to calm the babe. But after five minutes of wandering, she was hit by a wave of pain in her stomach. Leaning against the wall, she clutched her large babe bump. There was no one around to help; all was silent. She shouted and shouted for help.

Angela came running to her Majesty's side, having heard the shouts. She was still fully dressed but her clothes were rumpled as if having been pressed against something. Behind her came a similar looking Benjamin. He took one look at the Princess and took control of the situation. Placing a hand on her back, he rubbed her large stomach.

"Angela, go and get Isabella's birth maid."

She went flying along the hall. Ever so slowly, Benjamin helped Bella back to her chambers and into bed. The pain had eased but she was still very uncomfortable. Benjamin plumped up pillows and cushions to keep her back and head raised, so she was sitting up in bed.

"Are you alright Princess?"

"Yes thank you Benjamin. Could you fetch my husband?"

"I shall when someone tends to your side. I cannot allow you to be alone in this moment, your majesty."

She rested her head back and let her eyes close. There was a knock on the door before Benjamin called for entrance. The Princess' birth maid stepped into the door and rushed over to her side. Placing her hand on her stomach, she felt for the babe.

"What pain were you experiencing Isabella?"

"Contracting of muscles and sharp kicks from the babe. It doesn't hurt so much now."

"Good. You shall be fine. The babe is resting now. The contracting of your muscles is only natural. I did not expect it to start so early. They are just natural movements of your body to prepare you for the birth of the babe. They must have startled the babe causing him to kick out."

"Thank you."

"I shall have one of your ladies sit by your bedside as you sleep."

"May my husband visit? I wish to see him."

"Someone will send for him. But he must not stay more than a few moments."

"Of course."

The birth maid lifted the duvet over her stomach and helped Bella lay back a little more. Sir Benjamin left the Princess' chambers to wake his Prince. When Edward heard the news, he rushed to his wife's chambers in his night shorts and shirt. Climbing into Bella's bed, he placed his hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay my dear?"

"Yes. Of course. I am just a little uncomfortable."

"The Princess shall be fine your Majesty. She needs sleep and rest."

"I shall see to it that breakfast is prepared for you in bed. We shall then have a quiet picnic out in the gardens at lunch. You will be well rested tomorrow dear."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"You are not to be left alone again."

"Angela will remain by my side."

"Certainly Princess."

Angela curtseyed to the Royal couple from her corner in the room. When the Prince was chivvied out of the room by the birth maid, Angela took her place on a chair beside Bella's bed.

"Why were you and Benjamin together tonight? To hear my shouts, neither of you were anywhere near the male or female quarters. Might I remind you that you are not yet married? I cannot have my first lady-in-waiting behaving in such away with my husband's valet boy."

The Lady Angela looked upset and embarrassed by her actions.

"I am truly sorry Princess."

"When did your sexual relations begin?"

"After our return from the coast."

"Five months this has been going on without my knowing… how did it occur?"

"Sir Benjamin would ask me to meet him somewhere in the quiet servant halls of the palace at night. We would meet and be together in a way only those who are married should be."

"And that is what you were doing this evening? That is why you were both so dishevelled?"

"Yes your majesty."

"You are not to act this way again. Not until you are bound in marriage. Do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty."

"That being said, perhaps we could set up a wedding in a few months."

"Thank you Princess."

"It will have to be after the babe is born. I shall speak to my husband about it in the next few days. But for now I must sleep."

"Of course. I shall be here as you sleep. Please rest your majesty, the babe needs it."

It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep again; her hand resting over her babe. Angela sat by her side throughout the night, soothing the restless babe when it needed to be done so. When the Princess awoke in the morning, she requested a bath be prepared for her after her breakfast had been served.

The Prince walked his wife into the palace gardens just before lunch and helped her lay back on the large picnic blanket that had been thrown out. He lifted her head into his lap and ran his fingers around their babe that stretched her stomach.

"Did you sleep well after returning to bed last night my dear?"

"Yes. Angela kept the babe calm when I was sleeping."

"I am very thankful that Benjamin and Angela were close by last night."

"That is something we must speak about Edward."

"Why? Whatever is the matter?"

Stilling his hand on her stomach with her own hand, Bella tilted her face up to look at him.

"My first Lady and your valet boy have been sexually involved for almost five months now."

"That cannot be allowed. We must stop a put to it immediately."

"I have done so. I could not allow my first Lady to be engaged in such activities with your valet boy when not married. She is not to act in such a way with Sir Benjamin again. However, I suggested they marry after the babe is born. Perhaps you could speak to Benjamin on the matter."

"I do not know if I should allow my valet boy to marry at the present time. Especially not to your first lady-in-waiting. You shall need her by your side when the babe is born."

"But once all is settled, I shall manage just fine with my other ladies-in-waiting."

"If you are certain."

"Yes I am. She has done so much for me; this is the only thing I can give to her."

"Then I shall speak with Benjamin."

"Thank you."

"I would do anything for you Bella, dear."

He spread his fingers out over the centre of her stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze. A small, playful kick came from the babe against the strong hand. Bella smiled up at her husband and touched her hand to his cheek.

"I wish we could go to bed."

"It would be too dangerous for the babe. But I will be allowed to return to your chambers a few weeks after the babe had been brought into this world."

"I am waiting for your return."

After a long afternoon laying in the shade of a large oak tree, they returned to the palace. Sitting in their private drawing room, Bella enjoyed the book she was reading whilst Edward attended to business involving the birth of their babe.


	19. Celebrations

**Celebrations**

The Royal babe had finally been born. The Princess had been up late into the night and early hours of the morning in pain. As dawn neared the babe entered the world. After the wailing babe had been carried away by the birth maid, Princess Isabella was cleaned up and put to bed for rest.

She slept peacefully for three hours before waking. Lady Angela was sat by her bedside, there to serve her majesty. She fed Bella her breakfast as she was too tired to do so herself. When Bella could not eat any more, she fell back to sleep almost instantly.

Prince Edward had been asleep when his wife went into labour. No one had awoken him when the babe had been born. It was when he woke in the morning that Sir Benjamin had spoken of the new babe. To say the Prince was over the moon would be an understatement. He could not be stopped from running the halls of the palace to share the news with his father.

The wailing babe had been carried along the hall from the Princess' chambers and into the prepared nursery chamber. The one question that had circled the land had been answered. A Princess had been born to the land. The little girl was bathed and wrapped in a soft, clean blanket before being fed and rocked to sleep in the arms of her nursemaid.

When Bella woke next, lunch had been served. She had a maid send for the babe. Sat up against a stack of pillows and cushions, she was grinning as the nursemaid opened the door. The babe was passed into the Princess' arms.

"She's beautiful."

"And a delight, your majesty. She calmed soon after being bathed and fed this morning."

"When can my husband visit me?"

"Not until tomorrow Princess. You must be rested."

"When is he to visit our babe?"

"Only when you allow him to. And I must be present at all times unless you request otherwise."

Bella brought her daughter closer to her face and pressed her lips to her small forehead. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked into the emerald green eyes of the babe Princess. Taking in a shaky breath, the bundle was taken from her arms.

"I'm sorry. I did not think myself to get so emotional."

"It is only natural Princess. Until you have rested properly you will be emotional. You must eat and rest."

"Okay. Please look after my babe."

"That is what I am here for your majesty. The babe needs to be fed soon so I must return with her to her nursery."

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Of course Princess."

Taking her babe back into her arms, she placed her lips back to her forehead and smiled down at the babe.

"Goodbye beautiful girl. I shall see you later."

A responding giggle echoed through the room causing Bella to cry yet again.

"You will have the opportunity to see your daughter again later Princess."

"Thank you."

The bundle was carried out of the room and returned to her nursery. In her own chambers, the Princess was bathed before being put to bed again. Her first night free from the babe passed with complete rest. When dawn came, she awoke in comfort. Not yet cleared by the birth maid to leave bed, Bella spent the morning reading.

After lunch, she was prepared by her ladies for the first visit she'd have with her babe and husband. Sitting up in her large bed, Bella awaited the arrival of her babe. She was supposed to arrive half an hour before afternoon tea. But when the Princess was served a hot pot of tea and sandwiches to work up her appetite, she knew that something was wrong.

"Angela, where is my daughter? Why is she not here?"

"I shall have someone sent to find out."

"No. You must go yourself. Samantha will remain with me."

"Yes, your majesty."

When Angela returned she seemed eased from worry.

"The babe was in need of a feed Princess. She is sleeping at present. She is to be brought to you when she is settled in her sleep."

"Good. I feared something wrong with my babe. Could you send news to my husband of our daughter's wellbeing?"

"Of course your majesty."

Finally, the door to my chambers was opened and my daughter's nursemaid entered with my babe. She carefully passed the small bundle into my arms so as not to wake her. Not leaving the room, she took a seat at my dining table.

Now that I had my babe, all I had to do was wait for my husband. I did not expect him to keep me waiting long, but I was wrong. When my tired arms began to ache, I turned on my side and lay my babe beside me.

"Your majesty, perhaps you should lay the babe on a pillow? She will be more comfortable."

I lifted my daughter back into my arms so that the nursemaid could move the pillow. When she was settled again, I played with the small tuft of hair on the top of her head. She was so adorable. Even after her being born just a day ago, I couldn't help but love her. She's my babe.

"Princess, the Prince wishes to see you now."

"He is allowed to visit anytime he wishes to do so."

"Of course."

Angela slipped from the room and met the Prince and Benjamin in the library closest to the Princess' chambers.

"The Princesses are ready to see you now your highness. But I must tell you to be quiet. The babe is sleeping."

"Certainly. Benjamin, escort Lady Angela and Lady Camilla to the Swan home and ensure everything is prepared for my daughter and wife's arrival."

"Yes Sire. Lady Angela."

"Sir Benjamin."

Edward left the room and headed for his wife's chambers. He could not wait to see his newborn babe. Fatherhood was an exciting prospect.

He knocked on the door of his wife's chambers and awaited a response. The sound of his wife's melodic voice rang out, granting his entrance. Pushing the door open, he strode into his wife's chambers. Slowly making his way to her bedchamber, he looked in to see his wife lain in bed with her arms framing a pure white bundle. Her face was a little sunken in and her eyes strained but she was still beautiful.

"Bella, my dear, how are you?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I am well Edward. Bedrest has helped greatly. Come here. You must meet our babe."

He made his way closer and sat on the edge of my bed behind me.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother."

"You are too kind Edward. She looks more like you though. Her hair is bronze and she has green eyes just like yours. She even has your nose."

"Perhaps, but she has your beauty."

Reaching his hand out, he hesitated when he was about to touch their babe. Bella took his hand and lay it over the babe's head.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"May I?"

"She is your daughter Edward. Whenever you wish to hold her, you may."

Rolling over onto her back, she winced in slight pain. Edward looked panicked for a moment.

"What is wrong Bella? What is hurting?"

The ladies in waiting scattered through the chambers made their way in the direction of her bedchamber.

"I am fine. Thank you. It will take a few days for me to settle again."

"If there is anything I can do for you, please just tell me, my dear. I want you to have a full recovery."

He combed through her hair and placed his lips to her forehead. She lifted their babe into her arms and passed her over into Edward's waiting arms.

"This is most wonderful news my dear. I have been in need of some joy and excitement."

"How is your father doing? You said that he was getting better. Perhaps he could visit his granddaughter soon."

Edward looked worried but couldn't frown whilst holding his daughter in his arms.

"I'm afraid I was not telling you the truth. I did not want to worry you as it may harm the babe. My father is not well and he has only got worse. His physician has confided in me that he will not be with us much longer."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do?"

"No. There is nothing that can be done. I will need you to be strong by myside dear. It is a hard time for me and my Mother."

"I understand."

They were silent for a moment.

"Please, my dear, I did not come here to think of my ailing father. This is our joyous occasion. We have our first babe."

"That we do. I wish to give you another babe next year. Perhaps a son?"

"I cannot wait till I can love you again Bella."

"Soon, my love, but I still need some time before we are together again."

The babe's nursemaid approached the bed chamber and curtseyed.

"Your majesties, it is time to return the babe to the nursery. She must rest before we travel this evening."

"Travel? Where are you taking my babe?"

"I had not the chance to tell you my dear. I had some maids and your ladies-in-waiting prepare your father's home for the babe's arrival. There is so much going on within the castle that I thought it best if our babe stays there for a few weeks. She will travel there later today and you shall join her tomorrow after breakfast."

"Will you be joining us?"

"I cannot. However, I shall visit you and our babe every day until your return home."

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Thank you Edward."

"It is the least I can do for our babe and you, my dear. Now, our babe should be returned to her nursery so she can rest. And I shall depart from your chambers. You still look very tired and worn."

"If I am feeling up to it, will you join me for dinner here in my chambers?"

"I shall speak with your birth maid. But I would like to."

He passed their daughter into the nursemaid's arms and watched her being carried away. Turning to his wife, he pecked the top of her head.

"If I do not see you this evening, then I shall see you before you depart tomorrow. I love you."

"As I love you Edward."


	20. Three Weeks Later

**Three Weeks Later**

Princess Isabella was lying in her new bed in her father's home. She'd been well rested and bonded closely with her babe. Recently she had been allowed to walk around the house and even out into the garden a little. Having spent most of yesterday walking out in the sun with her babe being carried behind her, she was very tired.

There was a flurry downstairs as the Prince rode up on horseback and flew into the house. He rushed past his wife's maids and ladies and went straight to her room. She was shocked and a little scared at his sudden intrusion into her room; especially because she was still in her nightgown. But she could see tear trails on his cheeks and knew that something was wrong. He threw himself down onto the floor, his head lying on the side of her bed.

"Edward, my love, what is the matter? Why are you so hysterical?"

"Oh. Bella, dear, it's my father…"

"How is he doing? Please tell me he is well."

"He's gone. My father is gone."

"Edward. I am so sorry. It will be alright. You must be strong."

He looked up at her, tears running down his face.

"I do not know what to do. How can I be King when I am barely a father? How am I to rule over the land when I do not have my father's guidance?"

She let him sob, her fingers combing through his hair. When he calmed a little, she had him lay himself beside her, his head on her flat stomach.

"You shall be a wonderful King, my love. You are strong and must believe so. Your father has prepared you to be King. You are ready. And you have me to turn to when you are in need of strength. You will make mistakes as King, but your father did also. It is coming back from those mistakes that really defines the King you are to be remembered as. You are not your father and never will be. But you can be the Great King Edward and that is all the people of this land can ask of you."

"When did my wife become so knowledgeable in the affairs of being King?"

She stroked his cheek, soothing the red blotchy skin.

"Motherhood has opened my eyes to the world around me. And my husband has been so patient in teaching me of mine and his duties."

"Thank you my dear. You are so strong; I do not know how you do it."

"I take one day at a time and I dream. Dream about the good things because life is easy for us. Before you saved me from Victoria, the only thing keeping me going was the memories I had of my mother and father. Now I know that I have a husband that loves me and, my husband has given me a beautiful daughter."

"She is very precious. It is hard to be in the palace whilst you are here with our babe."

"Then stay this evening. Now that I am no longer with child, it is not inappropriate for you to visit my chambers."

"Questions will be asked."

"And you tell them that what their new King does in his wife's chamber will not be told to any other."

"Perhaps I should stay the evening. I cannot return to the palace now, I need to be with you, Bella, and our babe."

"Then stay. I shall have one of my ladies maids send word to Sir Benjamin to bring some of your clothes for you. I would suggest we go for a walk, allow you some peace, however, I spent such time outside yesterday that I must rest. That does not mean we cannot lounge in the sun with our daughter."

"I would like that my dear. Thank you."

He sat up and leaned over his wife. Pressing his lips to hers, he lingered, missing the intimacy with his love.

"I shall allow you space to dress. I will wait in the drawing room with our babe."

"Remind me again, please, when is it we must name her?"

"In ten days. The ceremony for her birth will begin in the morning and the afternoon will be for members of the court and the Lords and Ladies in the land to meet her."

"Will I be allowed to hold our babe?"

"Of course. She will remain in your arms in the afternoon unless she needs the attention of her nursemaid."

"Good. I like having her in my arms."

After Bella had prepared for the day and sent one of her ladies maids to the palace, she lay back on a picnic rug with her husband. She took their babe into her arms. They enjoyed the quiet atmosphere and thought of nothing but their family. Edward kissed his wife, holding her to him. They spent the afternoon outside together, their daughter being returned to the house for rest.

When it came time for bed, Bella was bathed before dressed in a clean nightgown and slipped into bed. Her husband joined her minutes later. They slept peacefully beside each other, getting the rest they needed.


	21. Final Statement

**Final Statement**

After the Kings death, Lords, Ladies, Noblemen and Royalty flocked to the palace. All were mourning his death. They were all given rooms, encroaching on Princess Isabella's space and peace. She had returned to the palace two days after the King's passing but the babe had remained in her father's home. She did not want the disturbance to affect her child.

Despite needing rest herself, she had a duty to host their guests and have them settled into the palace. Being kept on her feet most of the day, she slept well at night. Her husband saw her just once in five days. There was no time for them to meet and they could do little to change that.

A week had passed and it was just three days from the babe's ceremony. And then Princess Isabella and Prince Edward would be crowned King and Queen two weeks later. And then the King's funeral would be three weeks after that. But first would be the reading of the King's will and final statement. Bella, Edward and the widowed Queen Esme were gathered in the Queen's chambers. The land's Chancellor held the document that had been scribed on behalf of the King before his weak signature was scribbled at the bottom.

"The King ordered for the documentation of his final wishes. I shall not read its' entirety as it is very simple to understand. He knew of the birth of the Princess. He wishes he could have had the opportunity to meet his granddaughter but regrets not being given the time. The babe Princess is to marry whomever she wishes when she is of age, per request of the late King Carlisle. It is his late command."

Queen Esme had tears trailing down her face. She sat on her lounger, pulling her black veil over her face. Prince Edward took his seat beside her and wrapped her arm around her back. She collapsed into his side, sobbing quietly.

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes. Continue."

"The King wanted his wife, Queen Esme, to have his personal belongs. He wished for Princess Isabella to have her mother's garden along with his library."

The Princess turned to the Chancellor, a surprised look over her face.

"Did I miss hear you? I believe you said that King Carlisle left me his library."

"Yes Princess. I cannot tell you why but that is what he wished for. I'm certain he had his reasons."

"Of course. Everything he did was right by the land. Please, continue."

The Chancellor bowed his head to the Princess as she next to her husband.

"All other articles under King Carlisle's name are to be turned over to his son, Prince Edward when he is crowned King. His chambers will become the Prince Edward's if he wishes so…"

"No. No. They will remain his."

"Certainly your highness. Perhaps now is the best time to read his last words."

He waited for a response but none came. Bella looked at her husband and mother figure, whom had both fallen apart and nodded her head. The Chancellor cleared his throat.

"Tis not the way I imagined my passing; not during the celebrations of my first grandchild. My Son, Edward, I know you will disappointed in me. You were so excited for me to meet your beautiful daughter and I failed you. However much you may not want to listen to me, you must stay strong: for the land, the people, your mother, your wife and your daughter. Be a better King than I ever was, if not for yourself then for Isabella. She will be a fine Queen, just as your mother has been. My wife, my queen, I know you feared the worst for my health when I first fell ill last November. The only reason I continued on was for you my love. But I could not hold on any longer. Forgive me for leaving you in such a way. I love you and I always will, but I want you to be happy and you must do what you must to live again. I shall see you again one day, but not yet. There is more for you to do on the Earth. Goodbye my love. Isabella, you might not be expecting to hear my words directed at you, however, I feel implored to voice my apologies once again. Your father and yourself never should have been torn from the palace. That was my fault and I cannot apologise enough. Take care of my family; they will need someone to keep them strong. The people love you and will support you as their queen. Raise my granddaughter and give her what she wishes. I know that my wife always wished for a daughter herself but we were not blessed with such. Love your daughter with all you can because one day, she will grow up and start a family of their own. I watched you do that Isabella. Take care of my Son. I love you all and wish for you all to carry on as if nothing has changed. Goodbye my family."

The Chancellor rolled the paper up and tied the scroll together. He bowed to the Royals before leaving the room. The loss of the king would always be present in the land. But over time the pain in the family would lessen.

Bella left the room and returned to her chambers. She needed to rest. Her emotions were not in control and she had to tend to their guests in just a few hours' time. She kept to herself, quietly speaking with her lady maids. She did not see the Queen or her husband for the rest of the day.

After the King's funeral, the people in the land begin to cheer. They loved King Carlisle, but they did not like some of the laws he had imposed. They hoped that the young Prince Edward and Princess Isabella would be more lenient and kind as their new King and Queen.

Edward had become rather cold. He had spent much of his time alone. He briefly saw his wife during dinner but he had not seen their babe once. Court meetings were held as he stepped into the role of King; not yet being crowned. He didn't notice how upsetting it was for his wife. She knew he was struggling and trying to cope with the death of his father but she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to bring him joy and happiness.

Taking time away from her guests, she called upon her husband's chambers. After knocking she didn't wait for a response but marched straight in. Prince Edward was stood at his dining table with the land's chancellor and three of his Camrillas sat around a map and official documents. He looked angry at the intrusion.

"I wish to speak to you."

"I am busy at the moment. I'll try to find time later."

"Find time now Edward."

"Can you not see I'm busy?"

"You have been busy ever since the reading of your father's will. Have you even thought of our child? Do you not care for her?"

He could see the resilience in her eyes. It was something he loved about her. Dismissing his courtiers, he waited for the door to close before facing his wife.

"Of course I love my child."

"Our child."

"You should never ask me such a thing."

"Then why do you not see her? I understand that you are grieving the death of your father, but you are a father and husband yourself. You must be a part of our daughter's life or I will take her away from here. You chose me as your wife. Remember that. I did not ask you to make me your wife, I did throw myself at you. I did not want to be noticed at your ball but you still saw me. I have no intentions of remaining here if you are not going to love me the way you vowed to me."

"You cannot leave here. You are my wife Isabella. You have a duty to me and the land. You cannot walk out on that."

"Then you had better love me again, or at least pretend to. I have given two choices. I am going to be in my chambers with our daughter for the rest of the afternoon. If you have not made your decision by morning, I will be leaving with our child just before noon tomorrow."

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere that I can love my daughter."

With that she turned on her heel and left. She did as she had said and sat in her chambers for the rest of the afternoon with the royal babe. Her husband did not visit. It appeared that the end of what was supposed to be a long lasting, happy marriage was coming. Princess Isabella knew that her happily ever after was too good to be true.

When she woke in the morning she was told of her husband's request at a visit after breakfast. She had to face him before leaving so agreed. Asking some of her lady maids to pack a bag for herself and one for the babe. They were confused as to what her intentions were. But they did as she asked.

Sitting in her drawing room, Angela poured her a cup of tea and stood in the corner of the room. When the babe was brought to the room, she scooped her into her arms and passed carefully into the Princess' arms. She fawned over her babe as she waited for her estranged husband.

"Princess, the Prince is ready to speak with you. Shall I bring him in?"

"Of course. And send for the nursemaid. I wish to speak to the Prince alone."

"Certainly Princess."

Angela curtseyed and pursed her lips. She had seen the way the Prince had been treating the Princess in recent weeks. She did not like it and feared that the Princess would be leaving.

The Prince took a seat across from his wife and had a cup of tea poured for him. The babe was carried from the room without even going near the Prince. He looked upset when he realised what was happening. Angela and Benjamin were asked to stand outside and keep a respectful distance.

Neither Bella nor Edward spoke for a few moments after the door was closed. They looked at each other and Bella sipped at her tea. Bella was not looking forward to their conversation. Edward hoped he would be able to resolve the situation they found themselves in.

"I do not want you to leave. You are my wife Bella. And you have given me a beautiful daughter."

"What are you going to do to stop me leaving?"

"I will spend more time with you and our daughter. Every day I will give you at least an hour of my time. We shall eat meals together. Perhaps you may even allow me into your chambers again."

"That sounds like a good start however I have decided that I will be returning to my father's house with our daughter until the King's funeral. I will welcome any visits you may wish to have and allow you to stay the night if that is what you desire."

"Thank you for not leaving. I will remind you of the love I hold for you. You must be patient with me for I do not know what to do any longer. I have no guidance from my father. Much is expected off me and I cannot think of how else I am supposed to show my love for you than what I already have."

"Perhaps you should remind yourself of the reason you chose me as your wife."

"We shall have a picnic for lunch. We can go for a ride through the forest together. I will ensure that we are alone."

Kneeling before his wife, he took both her hands in his.

"I am very much in love with you Bella. Do not doubt that. And I cannot express quite how much I love our daughter. Please, never take my coldness as hated or dislike towards you or our child. I no longer have my father to depend on. I must be King, a leader, a husband and a father all in the same moment."

"Not when you are with me. Right now, you only need to be my husband. I do not care for your title or power. I just want you to love me."

"You have to remind me of that. I just get it into my head that I must be a leader at all times. Now that my father is gone, I have to be a King that the people respect just as much as they did him."

"The people love you. If you love them then they will support and respect you. I was one of them remember. Do what is best by them and you will be a better King than your father. Some of the laws he made went by financial support, not the way of the people. You can make that right."

"Does that mean you still love me?"

"Yes. Of course I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I just lost you for a few weeks."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. They walked arm in arm to the carriage that had been prepared for the Princess and babe. Prince Edward held out his hand and helped her into the carriage. He turned around to the nursemaid with their daughter in arms. Cupping the babe to his chest, he climbed into the carriage beside his wife.

Once the babe was settled in the Swan household Edward took his wife on a short horse ride in the nearby forest. They reached the picnic that had been laid out. Lying together, he fed her the little sandwiches and fruit pieces before rolling over her.

"I love you Princess Isabella."

"As I love you Prince Edward."

She cupped his cheek as his hands held her small waist. Looking through her eyelashes up at him, she led his hand onto her now flat stomach.

"Why don't we try for another babe? A boy perhaps?"

He looked shocked. His body froze, his eyes searching hers.

"You want… you want another babe? Are you sure? It is so soon since our first was born."

"This is what I want. I love our daughter and the happiness she brought you when I birthed her, I want you to experience that again. Another babe would bring more joy to the land and to me. And making a child with you again will be beautiful."

His fingers shifted down her legs and began pulling her skirt up.

"Then perhaps we should start now. What better time? We are alone after all."

She moaned softly and pressed her lips together. He removed her undergarments slowly and undid his pants. Loosening the front of her dress, he ran his lips over the soft skin of her breast. Rubbing her thighs, he sheathed himself deep into her. They both moaned loudly. It had been so long since they had been together. He brought his lips up to hers as he made love to her.

When they both finished Bella lay her head on Edward's stomach. She stared into her husband's eyes loving the moment.

"We shall do this again tomorrow my wife."

"I can't wait. But I do wish to return to our babe. She did not sleep well last night and I worry about her."

"She is not sick is she?"

"I do not believe so. The nursemaid said that she was hungry. I have many of my lady maids watching over her. Any sign of sickness and the will tell me and alert the physician immediately."

"You will tell me, will you not?"

"Of course."

They tidied their clothes and rode back through the forest. Their relationship was growing stronger. It was only a matter of time before everything was back to normal.


	22. 18 Years Later

**18 Years Later**

Both King Edward and Queen Isabella were sat on their thrones before the people of their court. It was a time for them all to gather and discuss a celebration for their people. It was soon to be the Anniversary of the Coronation of the new King and Queen.

Life had been good in the last 18 years. Edward and Isabella had the perfect marriage. They'd had many children together; almost one every year. Their first child had been named Elisabeth. Then there were twins Isabella the 2nd and Esme the 2nd. After that Queen Isabella birthed nine more children, all girls. Mary, Alice, Gisella, Mae, Emily, Anne, Catherine, Beatrice and Sophia. Then another set of twins, Isadora and Martha. King Edward had questioned why his wife wished to have so many children. She wanted to give him a son. And she had failed to do so within the first twelve pregnancy terms. However, after twins Isadora and Martha, Queen Isabella conceived and carried twin boys named Edward the 2nd and Charles. A year and a half after they were born she conceived twins Rose and Clara. King Edward had been convinced they would be the last of their children. But they were not. Sitting in her thrown, Queen Isabella held at least one other child inside of her. She was weary with little sleep. The babe would come any day now.

King Edward was stood at the front of the platform they were sat on. He spoke words of celebration and thanks to his courtiers. With her back straight and her hand cupping her bulging belly, she cleared her throat. All attention turned to her. She gestured for her husband to approach her and only spoke when he had leant down to her.

"You must dismiss the room. It is time for our next babe to enter the world."

"You are certain?"

"Yes. The babe is coming."

"Okay."

He turned to their audience.

"I must dismiss you all now. Your Queen needs the attention of her ladies. My home is open to you all. Please find entertainment of your own as I must tend to my wife. Thank you."

"Your Majesty."

All bowed or curtseyed before gossiping began as the courtiers scurried from the room. Lady Angela approached the Queen, crouching by her side.

"Isabella, what is the matter?"

"It is the babe. Fetch my birth maid. I must return to my quarters."

"Of course."

Angela hurried from the room.

"Benjamin."

He approached his King and bowed subtly.

"Find my three eldest daughters. Tell them that the babe is entering the world. They must go to their mother's bedchambers. I then need you to stay with the other Princess'. They cannot go near their mother's chambers until I say so."

"Certainly your majesty."

He too hurried from the room. King Edward turned to his wife and placed his hand to her stomach. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leaning against him. Helping her to her feet, Edward held her back and belly as she steadied herself.

"We do not have much time Edward. This babe wants to be in the world soon."

"Will this be our last babe my dear?"

"I cannot promise anything. Please, let us focus on this babe first."

"I'm sorry dear."

Slowly, he led her through the castle. She stopped and groaned in pain.

"It is okay. Take a breath Bella. The babe will not come until you are ready."

She breathed deeply and bent forwards slightly.

"This babe shall be a fighter."

They continued their walk, stopping every few minutes for her to breathe. Princess Elisabeth came running to her mother's side.

"Are you okay Mother?"

"Yes. Your newest brother or sister is ready for the world."

"I will stay with you Mother."

"Do not feel you must stay afterwards darling. Child birth is not pleasant."

"Then you should not be alone Mother. When I am to have my own child I will wish for you to be there."

"And I will darling. You will not be alone."

King Edward was not allowed to enter the Queen's quarters. Lady Angela took his place by her side and helped her into her prepared bed. Scissors were brought forth to cut her from the large, heavy dress she was wearing. Freed from her clothing, she was carefully slipped into a cotton nightgown.

Princess Elisabeth sat against the headboard beside her, lifting her mother's head onto her lap. She combed through her hair and watched, slightly panicked, as Lady maids and nursemaids scuttled around the room. The Princesses Isabella and Esme entered the room and stood by their mother's bed side. Both their parents wanted their daughters to know of the actions and pain in childbirth. It was of necessity that they know as it would help calm them when they had a child of their own.

"Isabella, when did your contractions begin?"

"This morning. Before breakfast."

"Your dress is wet?"

"Yes. It is the babe."

"Then you are ready. I do not think we will be here long."

The Queen smiled before her head fell back and she cried in agonising pain. Lifting her legs, two nursemaids held her ankles up to allow access between her legs.

"Is the pain unusual?"

"Yes. Yes. Arrrghhh!"

Isabella continued crying as she felt her stomach compress. Her three on-looking daughters were scared; they'd never seen anything like this before.

"The babe needs to come now Isabella. You must push."

"One minute, please!"

"Take a breath, but then you must push. The babe has moved and if it moves any further, it may get stuck. The babe would not make it."

"I am quite aware of that thank you!"

She closed her eyes and rested for a moment whilst the pain had diminished.

"Be ready."

"We are Isabella."

Her next contraction hit and she pushed with as much strength as she could. Her eldest daughter was handed a cold, damp cloth and placed it to her forehead.

"That's very good Isabella. Just like that… Now take a breath."

Breathing heavily, she rubbed her hand over her large belly for what she thought may be the last time. After the next deep breath she pushed again. Half an hour later the next Prince was born. But that wasn't the end of it. There was another babe still inside her.

"You have twins Isabella. We will take a small break. It appears the second child is not in danger. The babe has more space to move now that the first is gone."

"I want to see him."

"Of course. One moment more Isabella."

A coddled bundle was carried over to the bed side and placed into the Queen's awaiting arms. She grinned down at her newborn son, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Meet your new brother. Prince Arthur."

"He is beautiful Mother."

"You all looked like this once before. But you have grown up. I still remember each time I held every one of you."

Her hand gripped at her stomach as another contraction hit.

"Mother, what is wrong?"

"Nothing darlings. Do not worry. You will have another brother or sister soon. Please, Issy, Esme, you must take Arthur. Follow his nursemaid to their nursery. Stay with him. He will need feeding and sleep. I will see you at my father's home when I get there."

"Yes mother."

"Take him Issy. Be careful."

She lifted the baby into her arms and cooed to the now wailing child. The two girls carried her out of the room and down the hall. Looking up to Elisabeth, the Queen gave her a small smile.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Yes mother."

"We will speak about it later. But first, it is to happen again."

"I know Mother."

Flinching in slight pain, she prepared herself again.

"It is time Isabella. Bring another child into this world."

Taking quick, repetitive, short breaths, she was ready when she had to push sharply. With less energy she took more breaks in-between each contraction before pushing again. Finally Prince Robert was born into the world. Cradling her newborn in her arms, she rested properly for the first time in months. Wearily she looked up to her daughter once more.

"It's over darling."

"Are you well Mother?"

"Most well. I need rest though."

"Of course Mother. Can I take my brother?"

"Yes, please. Take him to the nursery with his nursemaid. Then go to your father. Tell him that all is well and not to fret. I am resting and will see him when I have woken. You must go to your sisters and brothers, tell them of the good news."

"What is his name Mother?"

"Robert. My little Prince Robert."

Handing him over, the Princess moved out from under her mother's head and climbed from the bed.

"Sleep well Mother."

"Thank you darling."

Once the babe Robert had been carried from her quarters, the nursemaid following, the Queen was stripped from her blood soaked nightgown and slipped into a new one. Towels were swept away to the laundry room, the curtains drawn shut and the fire lit. Exhausted from child labour, the Queen was soothed to sleep quickly.

When she woke, there was slight pain between her legs but nothing she wasn't used to. Night was just falling, supper being served to all the guests and the Royal family. Isabella opened her eyes slowly. She looked around her bedchamber, her eyes landing on the Lady Angela. Shifting the slightest bit, the attention of Angela was brought to her Queen.

"Isabella, you are awake. How are you feeling at present?"

"Good. Well rested."

"I am pleased to hear that."

"Send for my husband. And have my carriage prepared for an hour."

"Very good your Majesty."

Angela couldn't keep the smile off her face as she calmly walked from the room. Entering the Great Dining Hall, she hastened her step towards the King's throne. She curtsied low before moving closer. He was looking at her expectantly, hoping she would say what he'd been waiting for, for the last five hours.

"The Queen is requesting your presence your Highness."

"Thank you Lady Angela."

Every Lord, Lady, Duke and Duchess silenced as the King rose to his feet. He cleared his throat before following Angela from the great room. When he reached his wife's quarters, he knocked on the door before pushing it open. Making his way through her chambers, he stopped in the archway of her bedchamber.

A large, blinding smile spread across both Bella's and Edward's faces as they lay eyes on each other. He sat on the side of her bed, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips.

"You are spoiling me with so many beautiful children. I do not know what I did to deserve so much my dear."

"You saved me from Victoria, Jessica and Lauren. You wished my father back to me. You have made me so happy that it is only right I make you happy."

"And you do Bella. Every day just by being my wife and Queen."

She smiled up at him before looking down at the ring on her finger.

"I was thinking."

"That does not sound good. I have told you many times before not to think. You only cause trouble when you have an idea."

"That is not true. You listen to all my thoughts and love to hear them."

"You are right dear. I love you and your beautiful mind."

"And I love you too, your silly mind and all."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Rather well rested. I can't wait to get to my father's house and see our newborn sons."

"They are wonderful my dear. I saw them briefly before they were taken down there. You put our daughters through an awful lot. Was it really necessary for them to bear witness to their brothers' birth?"

"That is what I wished to tell you. I think it is time to take a break having anymore babes."

"Really my dear?"

"Yes. We have many beautiful children. I want to focus on them; especially Elisabeth. She must marry soon."

"She has grown so fast. I remember the day I first held her."

"As do I Edward. You know better than I do that she needs to marry before her twentieth birthday."

"No man will ever be good enough for our daughter."

"But we shall let her marry a man she loves. We've talked about this. She is going to your brothers with Issy and Esme after the coronation of our sons. Perhaps she will fall in love."

"I do not like the idea of our daughter marrying. She may be more inclined to wait a few more years after witnessing childbirth."

"I do not think that will put her off. She loves her brothers and sisters very much. I should imagine she only wants a child of her own soon."

"Then I shall have to follow her everywhere. No man will reach within three meters of our Elisabeth."

"Edward… Do not be so silly. She is a woman now and must be treated as such. We cannot keep her under watch every moment of the day any longer. We must let her explore the lands alone."

"And if she wishes to marry?"

"We shall respectfully meet the man she loves and make the arrangements required. I will not listen to any complaints you may have. She is a young Lady in this world now."

She spoke with a matter of fact tone, looking up at her husband with eyes that he knew not to argue with.

"Could you send for my birth maid? I wish to travel now."

"Of course. I will travel in the morning. It is too late for me to join you now."

He stood up and pulled the cord which called for assistance of a maid. Sitting back on the bed, he stared into the eyes of his love.

"It has been too long since we have enjoyed time alone together. And I mean alone. We cannot go on picnics without being disturbed by one of our children. We cannot speak without being interrupted."

"Yet we are speaking now."

"That is not what I mean Bella."

"I know what you mean. I cannot do anything myself. It is you that must find time, for you are the Noble King."

"Then I shall be more careful with time. But for now, I will leave you for the night."

One of the Queen's maids entered her quarters and made her presence known.

"Goodnight my Edward. I love you."

"As I love you my dear. Rest well and travel safe."

He pecked her lips softly before departing her chambers. Retiring to his own chambers, he slept well that night.

When Isabella reached her father's home, it was late at night. Fires were lit, the two babes sleeping. She opened the door to her room to find all of her daughters above the age of 10 sitting or standing around the room. Resting her eyes for a moment, she smiled round at all of them.

"Mother, we would like to stay with you tonight."

"Certainly my darlings. Come. It is late and we must all sleep."

She climbed into her large bed and tucked the younger of her daughters around her. The elder at the other end of the bed. They slept soundly that night with their mother. Not even the wailing babes woke them.

 **I know there will be questions about characters coming up. And I know I have included them before but everything will be explained eventually. Just go with it please.**

 **-x-**

 **Iwishiwherbellaswan**

 **xxx**


	23. Love

**Love**

The Princesses Elisabeth, Isabella and Esme had visited their Uncle, Duke Jasper, and his wife Duchess Alice in their stately home in the countryside. After spending a month away from home, they finally returned. Princess Esme came expressing a love she'd found. The young Lord Henry had caught her eye. They'd spent time together in the presence of Duke Jasper. Young lovers were not to be alone until married. Princess Esme did not like this fact but could do nothing about it.

Whilst she spoke to her mother with bright words, her eldest did not. Princess Elisabeth kept very quiet, reserving herself to her room when she could. Her mother worried. Perhaps something happened to her daughter when she was gone. She'd written to her brother-by-marriage and the response was simple. He did not think anything wrong with the Princess.

Queen Isabella approached her daughter's room, worry glinting in her eyes. She knocked sharply and pushed it open. Her daughter was sat in the alcove of her window, staring out of the glass at the sunny sky. Her brothers and sisters were playing in the garden, their father lounging with the youngest twin brothers.

"Elisabeth. My darling, what is troubling you? I believed your visit to your Uncles to be a happy one. Did you not have an enjoyable time?"

"That is not the problem Mother. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were most inviting. I had a wonderful time away from the castle."

"Tell me darling, what has kept your mind from the present? Do not be afraid to speak the truth. I will listen to anything you have to tell me."

Elisabeth turned her head to look at her mother. Looking back out of the window, she smiled down at her father's figure.

"How did you know that you loved Father?"

Smiling widely, Bella too watched her husband.

"We knew each other as children. As you know, my father worked with his father. In turn my mother knew his mother very well. They tended to a special garden together. I could not be left at home by myself all day, so I would play in the gardens with your father until my mother returned home. But then my mother died and my father no longer worked alongside the King. I did not see Edward again. But then, when he was to marry he came to my father's door and he asked for my help."

"I know the story Mother. It is a very beautiful story."

"That it is my darling. What I am trying to tell you is that I did not know I was in love with your Father. I believe I was always in love with him, even though I did not know it."

"When did you realise that you loved him? That you wished to marry him?"

"As the Prince, every young maiden wished to marry him. I was quietly included in that. But I thought that preposterous. We were nothing alike."

"He, a Prince and you a servant in your own father's home."

"On the night of his ball, he did not care for who I was or who I may be. He claims he did not look at my beauty and I believe him. There were many other maidens that were more beautiful than I that night. No, he chose me to be his bride because he felt something in his heart."

"But you ran from him."

"Yes. Yes, I see now that it was silly. I love your father very much. And he loves me too. When I began living in the castle, I thought about my life. I thought about my mother, my father and my childhood. And then I thought about my future. I had to decide whether I wanted to marry the Prince or to leave and start my own life."

"How did you choose? Why did you decide to marry father?"

"I thought about the two choices I had. I thought about what my life would be like alone, struggling to make a life for myself but free. I then thought about marrying your father. It was not hard to imagine standing by his side and one day carrying his children."

She watched her children running around in the gardens before looking up at her eldest. Placing her hand over her daughters, Bella looked her in the eyes.

"You can tell me anything you wish to Elisabeth."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head.

"I believe I am in love mother."

"There is nothing wrong with that darling. Your sister is in love and expresses it so loudly, why not you? Do you think yourself mistaken?"

"No. I think I am very much in love. But he is not a man of title."

"Oh my darling. You do not ever need to worry about something so trivial. I do not care who you marry as long as he treats you well and loves you just as you love him."

"Father will not agree."

"If he does not then I shall speak with him. It is not our position to get in the way of your love. Will you tell me about this man?"

"His name is William. He is kind-hearted with a gentle soul. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. His hair is a very light shade of brown. He is not as tall as father but still tall compared to me. He is very handsome."

"And what of his family? His work?"

"He turned 19 three weeks ago. His father owns the town's bakery and he works alongside his father. His mother is wonderful, she likes me very much. He has a sister also. She is young, the same age as Mae. They love each other very much. He told me stories of the fun they have had together. One time they went to the sea and spent a week playing in the sand. They have much fun together."

"They sound like a very loving family. He will never be deserving of your hand but then again, no man will ever be. However, if this is the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with, I will consider letting you marry. I must meet him first."

"You can't mother."

"And why not? I am your mother and the Queen. If I wish to meet him then I shall."

"He does not know that I am a Princess. And I do not want him to know."

The Queen frowned, her head tilting down to her lap.

"You are ashamed?"

"No. No. Of course not Mother."

"Then you are afraid. You fear that he may not wish to be with you if he knew."

"Yes. He thinks me a Lady with a title of such. I could not tell him of my Royalty. And I do not want him to ever know. I will renounce my title if I must."

"You will do nothing of the sort Elisabeth. You will tell this man of the family you were born to. If he truly loves you then it will not matter to him that you are a Princess. You must be yourself. A man who cannot accept you for you does not deserve to be your husband. You are Princess Elisabeth. You are my daughter. Don't you dare even suggest renouncing your title ever again. Are you listening to me Elisabeth?"

"Yes Mother."

"Good. We will speak to your father about this tomorrow and then you and I will travel to your Uncles to meet this young man."

"Please don't Mother."

"No. I will not listen to this. I will give you the chance to tell William your true name and then you must bring him to meet me. You are not to argue with me on this. It is final."

"Yes Mother."

Elisabeth seemed a little happier at the prospects of seeing the man she loved once again. Queen Isabella could see this as she stood and held her hand out to her daughter.

"Now, we are going to join our family in the gardens. It is about time you were in the sun again. You are starting to look a little pale."

"I am fine Mother. But I suppose I could come outside. I have missed my brothers and sisters."

"Then what are we waiting for. And don't forget that it is Mary's and Beatrice's birthdays in the next week."

"I bought them both presents when away. They have been carefully put away for next week."

"You are such a loving sister. And one day, you will be a great Mother."

"I do not think I could ever be a better mother than you."

"That is not true Elisabeth. There are many things I could have done that I did not when raising you. Learn from my mistakes and be a better mother than me."

"You made no mistakes Mother. You love us all very much and would do anything for us."

"Thank you my Darling. Now come. Your father is waiting for us."

They swiftly walked through the halls until they stepped out into the gardens. Young Edward the 2nd ran over to his mother and she scooped him into her arms.

"How are you my young Prince?"

"Daddy won't play with me."

"Will he not? Perhaps he is just tired today. I'm sure Elisabeth would play with you if you ask her."

"Will you play with me Mommy?"

"I am rather tired myself. I'll read you a story before you go to sleep tonight if you wish."

"Okay Mommy."

"That's a good boy. Off you go now."

Prince Edward climbed from his mother's arms and ran over to his brothers and sisters. Sitting back on the large picnic blanket that had been thrown out, she lay her head on her husband's shoulder.

"How is Elisabeth? She is not unwell is she?"

"No. Nothing of the sort. We will have to arrange a marriage rather soon though. Our daughter, she is very much in love."

"Which man has claimed her heart?"

"His name is William. And she speaks of him as I speak of you. We cannot keep them apart Edward. It would not be right."

"I understand my dear, but I do not recall a Duke or Lord by name of William that would be of the right age for our daughter."

"He is not of title. His family live in the town your brother resides in."

"I see. We shall have to meet this man first. He must be worthy of her hand."

"Of course. I said to Elisabeth that I would return to your brother's home with her in just a few weeks. I'm hoping that William will agree to join us in the castle after our visit."

"I shall send word to my brother to let him know of your visit. He will be happy to see you again."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Perhaps I should arrange a family gathering. We have not all been together since Rose and Clara's coronation two years ago. Not all my family could make it to Arthur and Robert's coronation; it was a shame but there was nothing we could do."

"We cannot keep asking people to attend gatherings for our children. They would be in our home almost every day of the year."

"But you have given me so many children. I love you and all of our children so much. And you don't look a day different since our wedding 18 years ago."

The King rolled over, trapping his wife underneath him. She chuckled and swatted at his shoulder but he didn't move.

"I love you."

"And I love you Edward."

He pressed his lips to hers before lying next to her. She leaned on her elbow next to his side and smiled down at him.

"Visit my chambers tonight my husband."

"You said we would not have another child. You know what that means."

"I understand what you are implying Edward, but Angela has been bringing me some of her special concoction to prevent me from becoming with child. It works. She drank it for six years before she had her first child."

"Ben has told me of such a thing. I didn't think you knew of it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just take a look at our children. You have given me a son or daughter almost every year since our marriage. And I love every one of them more than my own life. But I assumed that you did not know of such a concoction otherwise you would have decided to take it before now."

"Angela spoke with me about it after Alice was born. I told her that I appreciated her suggesting such an idea but I would not consider it yet. You love our beautiful daughters and I know that. But, I also know that you wanted a son more than anything in this world. In order to have a son I had to continue giving you daughters as I could not conceive a boy."

"But you did my dear. Look at our children. They are more wonderful than I could ever have imagined. I will be honest with you, every time you were with child, I prayed for a son. Only because my father wants me to continue our royal line. I did not argue with you every time you came to me with the wish for another child as I could see how happy they made you. If at any time you wish to try for another babe, tell me and I will more than happily help you."

"I am glad you are so happy. I feel a need to take a break from conceiving another child though. Let us enjoy our time with our children before they grow too old. Elisabeth is ready to marry. Let us be there for her."

"Of course. It will be hard to let her go."

"But it must happen eventually."

"I do not know what I would do without you my dear."

"Then it is a good thing I have remained by your side for so many years."

"And I love you more every day for it. Thank you my dear."

"Do not thank me Edward. You have kept me here all this time. I could not imagine myself anywhere else but by your side."

They watched their children running around, the elder looking after the four youngest. Eventually it was time to clean up before dinner. The King requested the presence of his first born daughter in his chambers. She knocked on the door and curtseyed to her father.

"You wished to see me father?"

"I did. Please sit my darling girl. I just need to speak with Benjamin."

"Of course father."

He left his chambers for the briefest of moments before returning to his daughter. He sat in the chair across from hers and reached for her hand.

"Your mother tells me of a man you express to love."

Elisabeth blushed but gave her father a blinding smile.

"When I was staying with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, I had the pleasure of meeting a young man in town. I believe we have fallen in love."

"That is good. I only want happiness for you and your brothers and sisters. Does this man make you happy?"

"Yes, he does."

"And do you think that he will continue to make you happy in ten years time?"

"Of course father. He has the kindest of hearts, after yours and mother's."

"Then I cannot allow myself to prevent the happiness of my daughter. If you wish to marry then I will be there to give you away."

"Oh thank you father. I could not marry unless you approved of my husband."

She bolted around the table, throwing herself into Edward's arms. Hugging him tightly, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"After Mary and Beatrice's birthday your mother will return to your uncles with you. I am allowing you to do this but if at any moment you are harmed, you must tell me immediately. No man will get away with hurting you or any of our family. Do you understand me Elisabeth?"

"Certainly father. Thank you."

"We shall speak more on the matter another time. However at this moment you mother is waiting for us in the great hall. We are late for dinner. And we both know that your mother despises it when we are late and she is not."

"I am well aware. Perhaps we should go and join them?"

Father and daughter made their way through the castle to their waiting family for dinner.


	24. Blossoming Love

**Blossoming Love**

"Bella, it is good to see you again. It has been too long."

"It certainly has been Jasper. How is Alice? Is she feeling better?"

"Unfortunately she is not. She is very sorry that she missed both Mary and Beatrice's birthday."

"She should not worry. Both my daughters understood and wished for health to improve."

"Thank you. How are you Bella? It still has only been just three months since Arthur and Robert came into this world."

"I am doing well. Thank you Jasper. Arthur and Robert are wonderful. When Elisabeth, Issy and Esme were staying with you, Mary and Alice were very helpful looking after their brothers so I could rest peacefully."

"And how is my brother? He is not asking too much of you is he?"

"No. Of course not. He wished to have travelled with me but I thought it best if it was just Elisabeth and me."

"When Alice's health improves, we shall have to visit the family."

"We would all love to see you."

"Please come. You have had a long journey and should rest. Your usual chambers have been prepared. Go and get settled, dinner will be served in an hour."

"Elisabeth will be arriving in half an hour. She asked if she could go into town to see William before coming here."

"I cannot believe that I did not notice that she was in love. I am usually rather observant."

"No one noticed it. She was rather quiet when she first returned home. Edward is not too keen with the idea of her marrying. But I have spoken with him. If Elisabeth is happy then we must let her make her own choices."

"Very wise. I shall be ready to greet her soon then."

"Yes, thank you Jasper. I will see you at dinner."

"Of course."

Departing his side, Bella was led to her chambers, with Angela following behind. She was changed into one of her traditional, formal evening dresses in preparation for dinner with her brother-in-law, Duke Jasper. With a little time before her presence would be expected. She sat down and read a book for a few moments. Lady Angela started unpacking the Queen's bags that had arrived.

After a large table of food had been eaten by just, Duke Jasper, Princess Elisabeth and Queen Isabella, they relaxed back in Jasper's drawing room. The fire was lit, the heavy curtains drawn. They spoke of their lives since they had last seen each other. Laughter echoed through the house for the first time since the Princesses had resided in the home. As the evening grew later, Elisabeth excused herself for bed. Biding her mother and Uncle goodnight, she departed for bed.

Drinks of wine were poured and the evening began to wind down. Over the 18 years of marriage to her husband, Bella had become close to Jasper. They were like brother and sister themselves.

"This boy, William, I know of his father. They are good people."

"Yes. I would not expect anything but from Elisabeth. We have raised her well and I hope that shows in her choice of husband."

"She reminds me of you when you were first engaged to my brother. I know I am five years younger than you but I was still very aware of my family's business. Edward was very much in love with you, he still is. But you. You were rather naive about everything that was happening. But you were still in love with Edward and would have done anything for him. I could see that in Elisabeth tonight."

"I think she is most like me. On the ride here we spoke briefly of family. She wishes to have many children just as I have done. I do not think she understands what that entails as of yet. She wishes to live in town or possibly speak to you about having a home built on the edge of your land. But she does not want a big house. Her family would never be able to live in such a place."

"Alice and I would love to have her live on our land if that is what she wishes for her life. Of course I will have to speak with her but then we can begin building her a home."

"Thank you Jasper."

"I would do anything for family. And speaking of family, can we expect anymore Princes or Princesses to be born into our family? My wife was rather disappointed for missing Arthur and Robert's coronation."

"I am afraid not. I have decided that I need to focus on Elisabeth and Esme, both will marry in the next year. And Elisabeth wants a child as soon as possible after that. I cannot be worrying about another babe of my own. Perhaps in a few years I will conceive more children but for now, I am going to rest."

"That is a very noble choice Bella. I have seen how happy your children have made you."

"Not all times have been most pleasant. When one of them decides they do not want something, they all do not want to."

"At least they are loyal to one another."

"Of course, Edward has taught them that well."

The grandfather clock by the window chimed midnight. Queen Isabella closed her eyes and sighed.

"It is time for me to retire to bed. It has been a long day and I am in need of some sleep."

"I shall have breakfast sent to your bedchamber when you request it in the morning. Elisabeth too."

"Thank you Jasper. I know that it is not the best time to visit and I do not want you going out of your way to accommodate me or my daughter."

"But your presence is a much needed relief from worry that I am facing with Alice's health. Thank you Bella. You always bring light to a room."

"That is purely my nature. Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Bella. Sleep well."

Making her way to her own chambers, she smiled as Angela fell in step with her. After preparing her for bed, Angela left for her own bed in the maids' quarters'.

In the morning, Bella had a late breakfast in the comfort of her bed. It had been a while since she'd had the opportunity to ignore her duties as Queen. Perhaps she should arrange a holiday for all of her family at the castle on the coast. They all deserved time away from expectations.

After a quiet lunch with Jasper, they took a stroll into town. The towns people didn't know their Queen was visiting and so were excited to see her. The market place was busy. Bella spotted her daughter in the crowd and subtly peered at the young man standing by her side. He was very handsome. Elisabeth saw her mother and uncle and managed to usher her love out of the market place.

That night Bella made her daughter promise to bring the man she loved to her Uncle's home shortly after breakfast the next day. Elisabeth didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, worried about the meeting in the morning. What if William no longer loved her because of her heritage? What if he's angry that she lied to him?

When she was dressed in the morning, she paced back and front in the entrance hall, waiting for an acceptable time to leave. She rushed from the grand house and into town. William grinned at his love as she stood on his doorstep.

"Good morning Lizzie."

"Good morning William. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you my love. Did you?"

"Yes."

She placed a fake grin on her face and nodded her head.

"Come in my love. Don't be standing out here. My mother has breakfast prepared."

They sat together with his family as they ate. All noticed how reserved Elisabeth was. When William and Elisabeth were alone in the lounge, he questioned her on her health.

"Are you well Lizzie? You were quiet at breakfast."

"I am perfectly well. Just tired. Perhaps I didn't get as much sleep as I had thought."

"Why don't you go back to Lord Whitlock's and rest? I do not want you feeling under the weather."

"It is not that William. I have something I must tell you."

"Of course. What is it Lizzie?"

She folded her hands together on her lap and looked down at the dirty carpet.

"I have not been honest with you. I am not a Lady."

"That does not matter to me. I love you Lizzie because you are the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And it is not for me to judge your family."

"That is not what I mean William."

"Then what Lizzie. Please, you do not have to be ashamed."

"My father is the King. I am the Princess Elisabeth."

William sat in silence for a moment, understanding what her words turly meant. He looked up to her and stared into her muddy brown eyes.

"I love you Lizzie. But I do not appreciate you having lied to me. I do not care who your parents are. I love you."

With tears trailling down her cheeks, he wiped them from her face.

"I love you too William."

He sat beside her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her body. She let out a heavy, long breath and closed her eyes.

"Thank you William. I was so scared you would be angry or hate me."

"Never Lizzie. I could never hate you."

"But I lied to you. I betrayed your trust."

"I understand why you would do so. Please, do not be upset. I cannot stand to see you cry."

She cleared her face and grinned up at him.

"My Mother wishes to meet you."

"Of course. I couldn't execpt anything less. When?"

"Now. She made me promise to bring you up to my Uncle's after breakfast. I'm sorry."

"Uncle?... Oh, I see, Lord Whitlock is the King's brother."

"Yes. He's my Uncle. Anyway, my Mother insists on meeting you this morning."

"I will change into my Sunday best immediately. I won't be long."

"You don't need to do that William."

"But I do. It may be your Mother, but she is also my Queen. I cannot have my first meeting with her dressed in such a way. I will only be a minute."

Arm in arm, the young couple slowly made their way up to the grand estate just outside of town. The servants took their coats in the entryway before being directed to the waiting Queen in one of the drawing rooms. She was sat in an armchair facing the door they entered through. Standing as they approached, her eyes ran up and down her future son in law who was in a low bow to her.

"William, it's is good to finally meet you. I have heard much about you from my daughter. Please, sit."

"It is an honour to meet you, your majesty. And I mean your daughter no harm."

"I would hope not or I will personally see you thrown into the dungeons."

William gulped and went white. Elisabeth clutched his hand, her shoulders tense. Glaring at her mother, she did not approve of her joke.

"Relax, I would not do such a thing unless you hurt my daughter."

She gestured for Angela to approach and ordered three cups and a pot of tea. When Angela left the room, Bella smiled up at young William.

"You love my daughter?"

"Mother!"

"It's alright Elisabeth. Yes I do love your daughter. I love her very much your majesty."

"Good. She loves you very much too."

Angela returned with a tray of tea, and knelt down beside the intricate, glass table between the Queen and her daughter and William. She retreated to the corner of the room and sat with her book as instructed by Bella.

"Do you wish to marry her?"

"Of course. When she is ready, I will happily become her husband, if that is acceptable to you, your majesty."

"Certainly. I want my daughter to be happy and if you are the cause of her happiness, then I will not get in the way. And neither will my husband. But I must know what you are willing to sacrifice in order to make Elisabeth happy."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that your majesty."

"If Elisabeth wishes to live in the castle, would you leave your family to be with her?"

His eyes widened. His youth and innocence had not led him to think in this way. He was so close to his family and could not imagine one day without seeing them.

"Family is very important to me..."

"Of course."

"I do not know how I would feel apart from my family, but if I had Elisabeth by my side I know I will be happy, your majesty."

"I would not remove you from your family and I understand that your family are deep rooted in the village. When the time comes to it, we will have to discuss this matter again. But I did not ask you here to depress everyone. I want to get to know who you are. And for that, I think we should go for a stroll through the gardens."

He nodded and Elisabeth rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Elisabeth, perhaps you could tend to your Aunt. She was asking about you at breakfast."

"She was out of bed?"

"Briefly, but yes. She retired back to her bedroom shortly after making her appearance. She would enjoy your company."

"Certainly Mother. William."

She stood and curtseyed before leaving the room. William looked apprehensive as he too stood and bowed to his Queen. They slowly walked the gardens, Bella asking many questions and listening intently to William's answers. She liked the young man her daughter had come to love. He was kind at heart and cared very much for his family and the Princess. Sitting on a beautiful bench

beside the large lake house, she smiled up at him.

"Do you wish for a family of your own, William?"

"If that is what Elisabeth wants."

"It is. I have spoken to her about being a Mother. She would like to be a Mother very much."

"And I will support her in every way she may need me."

"If you have an argument, could you see yourself becoming aggressive and physical with my daughter."

"No. Certainly not your Majesty."

"How are you so confident in your answer William?"

"Because I would never argue with Elisabeth and if I were too then I would not allow the conflict between us to come so far as to aggression or violence. I could never do that to any woman."

"Good. I am very pleased with your answers. My daughter has fallen in love wisely."

"Thank you, your Majesty. It is an honour to even be in the Princess' presence, I am thankful for the chance to get to know her. And I hope that I can get to know the rest of your family."

"Well, Elisabeth and I can only stay here for a week. But once we return to the palace, I shall write to you. We must organise a visit for you family to our home. You can meet Elisabeth's father."

He paled white and gulped rather loudly. Bella knew what she was doing to William. It was intimidating enough meeting the father of the person you love, but when he is also your King, she knew what that felt like. She may have known the previous King and Queen when introduced as their Son's love, but it had been a long time since they had spoken.

Lady Angela stepped out from behind the lake house, making her presence known to the Queen. Bella looked over to her friend and gestured for her to approach.

"My apologises your Majesty, however Duke Jasper has asked if William could leave. The Duchess wishes to speak with you in her drawing room."

"Thank you Angela. Have Elisabeth waiting in the entrance hall. She can walk with William back into town."

After a small curtsey, Angela turned away. Bella turned back round to look at William.

"We shall have to continue our conversation another time then William. Under normal circumstances, I would be able to do something to stay here, however, the Duchess Alice is unwell at present times."

"Of course. I understand your Majesty. Everyone in town has been praying for the Duchess' health."

"She is a wonderful woman."

Rising to her feet, Bella smoothed her skirt out. William stood by her side and bowed low to his Queen.

"Perhaps I could visit your home tomorrow with Elisabeth? For afternoon tea maybe?"

"Certainly your Majesty. I will let my family know. It will be an honour to have you in our home."

They entered the large mansion home through the glass conservatory doors at the back of the house. Making their way through the side of the house, the Queen's maids fell into step behind them. The doors to the entrance way were pulled open for her by the guards beside the doors. Just before she entered the room, she turned to William.

"And William?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Tomorrow, I do not want you or your family perceiving me as your Queen but as the Mother of the woman you love; nothing else."

"Do you understand me William?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good."

She walked over to her daughter and grinned at her. Pulling her slim body to hers, she sighed.

"I will see you for supper my dear. I will not have you out wandering when it is dark."

"Of course Mother."

Pulling away from her, Bella turned to her future Son-in-law.

"I do not expect my daughter home any later than 6 o'clock, do you understand me William?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

With a content smile on her lips, Bella nodded. Angela stepped into the room and curtseyed.

"Your Majesty, the Duchess is ready for you."

"I'm coming Angela. Until tomorrow William."

All in the room curtseyed as Queen Isabella departed it. She ascended the sweeping staircase before disappearing through a doorway.


	25. Accepted

**Accepted**

Angela held the door to Alice's drawing room open for me. The curtains were drawn and the fire lit. The deathly pale face of the Duchess weakly smiled up at her good friend.

"Alice, what are you doing out of bed? You do not look well at all."

Rushing forward, Bella fell to her knees in front of her. She lifted Alice's hands into her own. With heavy eyes, Alice patted Bella's hands.

"I need to speak with you."

"Of course, but you could have stayed in bed."

"I will not live in my bed any longer. Bella. I love you and respect you very much, however, there is something I must insist you keep to yourself. I must tell someone the truth but I cannot tell Jasper."

"I will do anything for you Alice. What is it?"

"My physician says that I will not make it to the end of the month."

Bella gasped before tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Alice. Is there not anything that can be done?"

Tears in her own eyes, Alice shook her head back and forth only for her head to spin in dizziness.

"I have come to terms with my future and I need you to do the same."

"Oh, Alice."

"Please, I do not want you to be sad about this Bella. I know my fate and I am not going to take it lying down. I am going to tell Jasper that I want to return to the palace for the time being. I was not fortunate to be blessed with a family of my own, I want to spend my last few days with yours."

"Of course. Of course you can Alice. I will write to Edward immediately and let him know. The girls will be so excited to see you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Mary or Beatrice's birthdays."

"No. No, it's okay. They understood. They'll just be glad that you are coming to visit now."

"You can't tell any of them that I am dying. Not until it's time."

"I know. I won't, I promise. Is there not something I can do?"

"Don't treat me like the dying woman I am. I want to enjoy the last few weeks of life I have left. And I do not want to be reminded of my impending death."

"Then, if I tell you to rest or return to your bed, will you?"

Reluctantly Alice agreed.

"Good. Then I shall inform Jasper that you will be joining us for dinner."

"Thank you, Bella."

"I'd do anything for you Alice, you know that."

Smiling up at her, Bella wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You go and get cleaned up. I will write to my husband. Why don't we meet on the lawn in an hour?"

"I'd like that."

Bella rose to her feet and pressed her lips to the top of Alice's head. Leaving the room, she hurried to the guest chambers she had taken up residence in. With sheets of parchment, she scrolled a long letter about William to her husband. In the last few lines, she spoke of Alice's intentions of visiting their home. Sealing it with her royal seal, she had it sent off with a messenger. She missed her husband very much but was glad she had the opportunity to meet their eldest daughter's love before their family got involved.

She had to decide what to do about her friend. It would not be right to hide the truth from either Edward or Jasper. But she had promised her friend that she would not say a word. She would have to find a way of convincing Alice to tell them.

Dinner that night was a tense and awkward affair. Bella found it difficult to see Alice acting as if she was not dying. She was very quiet and everyone could see it. Elisabeth questioned her health and was comforted by her response. Retiring to her chambers, the Queen climbed into bed early. With little sleep, she woke early in the morning and walked the gardens trying to clear her head. Lady Angela found her Queen sitting by the outhouse. She stepped into view and curtseyed. She could see the thoughts going through her mind.

"Bella? What is on your mind?"

Taking a breath, she looked up to her friend of many years now.

"It is nothing I can speak about."

"If it is something that you must keep secret then that is respectable. However, if it is going to cause you such stress and worry, then I must urge that you speak to someone about it. You know that you can turn to me with anything Bella."

"Of course. You have been a good friend for such a long-time Angela. I do not know what I would do without you. But this is something I will never be able to talk of. I will be quite alright. I just need time to think. I've also sent word to Edward that I will be returning home early with Alice and Jasper. Elisabeth will remain for a few days longer. It will be nice when I can see my husband again. I am certain you will be pleased to see your husband so soon again too."

"It is hard to be away from my child and the man I love."

"You should have said something. I would not have asked you to come with me if I had known."

"I am to be by your side though Bella. I do not mind so. I have enjoyed the time out of the palace. It is good to see something else for a change."

Sitting beside the Queen, Angela folded her fingers together.

"Perhaps I can bring some good news to lighten your thoughts Bella."

"What is it Angela?"

"Ben and I are expecting another child."

Bella gasped and smiled wildly at her friend.

"This is amazing news Angela. Oh, how wonderful. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"How far along are you?"

"3 months, almost 4."

"I am so happy for you Angela."

"Thank you Bella."

They sat in silence for a few moments before deciding it time to return to the house. Bella bathed in steaming water, content for the time being. She moved her thoughts to meeting William's family. Her daughter was growing so old. It felt like just yesterday that she was a little babe in her arms.

Dressed as a commoner instead of the Queen, Bella began the 10 minute walk between her brother-in-law's home and the nearby town. Those she passed recognised her as their Queen but couldn't be certain. Why would she be dressed in such a way.

Standing outside William's family home, she knocked lightly and waited. When the door was pulled open she saw William smartly dressed. He bowed to his Queen and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hello William."

"Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Isabella."

"Of course Isabella. Come in. My family and Elisabeth are in the dining room. Lunch is ready."

"Thank you William."

She followed him into the small home and into the cosy dining room. Smiling round at the small family in front of her, she watched them curtsey down to her.

"Please, I will have none of that."

"Mother. Father. I'm sorry Isabella, I spoke of your wishes. It may take some time for us to get used to the terms you set."

"I understand. Mrs Bellhouse, Mr Bellhouse. It's a pleasure to you. And you must be Maggie."

William's younger sister gasped at the Queen's recognition of her.

"Your Majesty, please, call me Maria."

"And I, David."

"Then you must call me Isabella."

"Of course. Please, sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just some water please."

William's mother left for the kitchen as Isabella took a seat at the end of the table. Her daughter was sat beside William with Maggie across from him. David at the other end. With six people set around the table, it was rather squashed, normally there was no more than four people. Maria returned with the finest glassware she owned, cold water filling it.

Lunch was a formal affair. Bella expected it to be so. There was nothing she could do about that. But she liked William's family very much. They cared for each other and were respectful people. She spent the afternoon in their cosy living room. Bella and Maria were on the old sofa, David in the only arm chair and Maggie, William and Elisabeth on the floor. The Queen had announced that it was time for her to return home with her daughter. William felt that his chance of asking something was running out.

"Isabella?"

"Yes William?"

"I was hoping to ask something of you."

"Ask away."

"In three weeks there is an annual town dance for everyone to attend. Would you give me your permission to escort Elisabeth to the dance?"

"Well certainly William. I'd be more than happy for her to attend with you."

"Thank you Isabella."

"Maggie, are you going?"

The little girl shook her head disappointed.

"Why ever not?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find a dress for Maggie yet."

"That shouldn't stop any girl going to the dance. Come over Maggie."

She was pulled onto the Queen's lap and looked up at her.

"I didn't have a dress for my first dance, but my daddy gave me an old dress of my Mother's. I could find you a dress if you wanted?"

"Yes please."

"You will be the prettiest girl at the dance."

"Thank you Isabella."

She threw her arms around shoulders, hugging her in thanks.

"I really do have to be going now. I am travelling home tomorrow and need to sort arrangements. Elisabeth?"

"Yes Mother. I'm coming."

They bid each other goodbye before Elisabeth and her mother returned to the Duke's home. William visited his love the next morning before she climbed into her mother's carriage and they departed for home.


	26. No Place Like Home

**No Place Like Home**

As the royal carriage pulled to a stop outside the palace entrance, the door was held open for the Queen and Princess. Bella stepped straight into her husband's arms and relaxed immediately.

"I have missed you my love."

"As I missed you Edward. It is good to be home."

She then went round hugging each of her children before taking the young Prince Robert and Prince Arthur into her arms. The next carriage rolled to a stop and the Queen returned to her husband's side. Duke Jasper climbed from the carriage before turning to help his weak wife. The King rushed forward to help. The way his wife had described Alice's health was a little off.

"Edward, please. I can walk alone."

"Are you quite sure Alice? I do not want you falling."

"I am quite sure."

"Okay. It's good to see you again. It has been too long."

"Yes. Jasper would not allow me to leave home. I am truly sorry for missing the birth of your most recent children."

"It is nothing to worry about. You are here now. Come, let's go inside and you can meet them."

"Thank you."

The entire family gathered in the largest of drawing rooms, afternoon tea being served. The Queen had her youngest brought forth and placed into Alice and Jaspers' arms.

"They are wonderful. So adorable. As are all your children."

Everyone had a fun afternoon. The drawing room was filled with laughter and glee. The Duchess hadn't felt so happy and alive in a long time. But she grew tired quickly and retired to her chambers until dinner. Bella took her children from the room to give her husband time with his brother.

She sent her children to her personal drawing room before heading to her chambers. After a quick bathe, she was dressed and returned to her children. The five eldest sat in a corner, picking up some embroidery. Her other 13 children, Robert and Arthur not present for feeding, were sat around their mother. Bella listened to their tales of what they had been doing whilst she was away. Elisabeth telling her sisters of William and how Mother had acted.

"Mother?"

"Yes Martha?"

"Why doesn't Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice live in the palace?"

"That is a story that you must ask your Uncle. Why don't you run along and ask him now? You could take your brothers and sisters."

"Okay Mother."

Martha, Isadora, Charles and Young Edward made their way through the palace halls before knocking on the door to the drawing room their father and Uncle were in.

"Enter."

Pushing the door open, a wide smile spread across the King's face at the sight of his children.

"What can I do for you, darlings?"

"Mother said we should ask Uncle about a story."

"What story would that be Isadora?"

"Why you don't live with us?"

"Ah."

The brothers looked between themselves, their mood having dropped slightly. Jasper pulled Isadora and Martha onto the lounger on either side of him. Edward took both his sons onto his knees.

"When I was 16, your grandfather told me that I had to marry. I knew that he would speak to me about that and I was ready to tell him that I was in love."

"With Aunt Alice?"

Chuckling, he nodded his head.

"Yes with Aunt Alice. She was very beautiful and I saw her often. She lived one town over from here so I would often ride over to her and we'd go on walks and horse rides and picnics. When your grandfather found out, he told me that I could no longer see her. I was to marry a different woman. The Princess Marian of Etresea. I didn't love her and I refused to marry her. Because I refused to marry Marian war broke out between our Kingdoms. Your grandfather banished me from the palace and stripped Alice of her title. The war was won but your grandfather wouldn't take me back. We lost many men in that war and he blamed me. Aunt Alice and I got married and lived together. We never saw our family's. It was just us, but we were happy."

"Didn't Father ever see you?"

"No. He wasn't allowed to."

"I asked about your Uncle but your grandfather told me nothing. I had to focus on becoming King. But I always thought about my brother."

"Why is Uncle Jasper back now?"

"Well, when I became King there was nothing to stop me giving your Uncle his crown back. I couldn't make him King, like he was supposed to be. But I offered him the crown of Prince. After what your grandfather did to him, he wouldn't return to the palace. So I made him a Duke. That's why he doesn't live at the palace."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jasper."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Martha. I have a beautiful wife that I love. And I have many wonderful nieces and nephews. Now that you know the story, why don't we go to dinner?"

"Okay. Can I sit next to you Uncle Jasper?"

"Martha, darling, you know that you aren't allowed to."

She frowned sadly. She really liked her uncle.

"Why don't we play a game outside tomorrow Martha? All of us together."

"What game?"

"You can choose."

"Any game I want?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She was much happier now. The six of them made their way to the great hall for dinner. The youngest sat at one end of the long table, the adults at the other. Alice took full advantage of being able to drink wine. They all ate, laughed and talked for hours. The children were sent to bed at different hours depending on their age until it was just Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward. It had been a long time since any of them had felt so light hearted. Especially Alice. But everyone had their limits, Jasper escorted his wife to bed in the early hours of the morning.

A little tipsy, King Edward followed his wife to her chambers. He slowly stripped her from her dress and lavished her body. She'd filled out over the years. Her body was absolutely perfect. He lapped at her until she shattered into a million pieces. He then proceeded to love her in the way only he ever would. Her chambers were filled with pants, groans, moans and short breaths until they both fell asleep. Even when they woke, they still felt the need to love.

This time Lady Angela took the morning silence from her Queen as a good thing. It gave her private time with her husband after being away from him. She had been given the opportunity to leave the palace and live a quiet life with her husband and child but she decided to stay. Both Angela and Ben liked working close to the King and Queen and they were given more than enough time with their family. When the Queen's service bell rang through their room, she sighed and fell to her husband's chest.

"I suppose it's time for us to get dressed now."

"You could ignore it just once. Explain to the Queen later."

"No. She'll be tired. And the King will call for you soon anyway. I'm sure she is going to be busy tomorrow morning too."

"Are you suggesting that the Queen will be engaged in the marital bed tomorrow morning?"

"Perhaps."

"If you tell anyone of such a thing she will have you for treason."

"Then I shall not speak of it ever again."

The bell rang again. Hurrying to get ready, she dashed as quickly as was allowed to the Queen's chambers.

"Good morning Bella."

"Why are you late Angela?"

"I was in the company of my husband this morning."

"As was I. The maids are preparing a bath for me. Would you have my breakfast fetched, I'm afraid I'm rather famished?"

"Of course."

"And eat something yourself."

Bella smiled up at her friend. Angela curtseyed and left again. A maid approached the Queen to let her know that bath tub was prepared. She stripped from her robe and slipped into the bath. It was good to be home. Her breakfast was served whilst she was still in the water. By the time she was dressed and ready for the day, her family were all out on the lawn, in the middle of a small game of cricket.


	27. Gem

**Gem**

She sat in the garden chair beside Alice's, watching both their husbands running around with her children.

"I am feeling much better just being here. Thank you Bella."

"You're family Alice. And I'd do anything for family. As would Edward. He would do anything to give me the chance to see my father. He knows the importance of…"

She stopped midsentence. She had an idea. A brilliant idea. Why didn't she think of it sooner? Rushing to her feet, she took off inside in a flurry. Her husband noticed her fleeing figure and questioned Alice. When she was unsure of her response, he ran after her. Jasper ensured their children stayed outside.

"Bella! Bella!"

Shouting after his wife, the King grew more and more worried when she didn't stop at his voice. She entered the heavily guarded jewel room. All of the expensive royal jewels were under lock and key in display cases. Turning to one of the keepers, she demanded the keys be sent for. Her husband finally caught up to her.

"Bella, my love, what are you doing?"

"I can make a wish, can't I?"

"Why would you need to? We promised each other we wouldn't use it again."

"I know. But it is important. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't."

He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

"Tell me. What's going on?"

"I'm going to wish for Alice's health to return to her."

"You don't need to. You just have to wait a couple weeks and she'll be perfectly healthy again."

"No. She won't be."

"What do you mean? You told us that her health was improving."

"I lied. I didn't want to, it was so hard lying to you, but I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone. Come with me. I need to tell you something."

He followed her into the nearest library and closed the door. Sitting beside his wife, he took her hands into his.

"Tell me."

"Alice is dying. She has just a few weeks left."

"Does Jasper know?"

Shaking her head, tears filled her eyes and she started crying.

"She refused to tell him. But he doesn't have to know. We can use the diamond to stop her from dying."

"He still deserves to know."

"I promised Alice."

"But I didn't. He's my brother Bella. He shouldn't be kept from this."

"I know. I haven't stopped thinking about since she told me."

"Even this morning?"

"This morning what?"

"Were you thinking about it this morning? Or last night? I thought you were a little too occupied for thinking."

She grinned up at him and wiped her tears away.

"You have always been good at distracting me."

"Is that all it is? Distracting?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

He tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

"After lunch, we'll talk to Jasper and Alice about this."

"Okay."

He combed his fingers through her hair and smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You have made me very happy Edward. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

He sent her to her chambers to clear her face before they all sat down to lunch in the garden. Bella was quieter than her normal self. Alice noticed as much but didn't draw attention to it. She knew something was worrying her.

The children stayed outside, their parents, aunt and uncle sitting just inside. They could still see the young but had privacy. Bella sat with her husband and looked up to Alice with pleading eyes.

"You have to tell him Alice."

"Tell who what?

Jasper turned to his wife in confusion. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't Bella."

"He deserves to know. And then we can help you."

"You told Edward?"

"I couldn't hide it any longer Alice. You couldn't expect me to keep it secret for long."

"No. I suppose not. And I don't have a choice but to tell him now."

"What is wrong? Is it your health again?"

"Jasper, my darling love, I need you to remain calm. Please, I could not take your anger."

"Just tell me, my sweet."

"I lied when I said my health was improving. It has only worsened."

"What do you mean?"

"I will not make it another month. I am dying Jasper."

He was speechless. He had no words as his heart slowly broke into pieces.

"But you are still young. My Mother is still well. You must be too."

"My physician said that I would not live much longer. I am sorry my love. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"You weren't going to tell me at all, were you?"

"I would have in the end."

"Minutes before your death? I love you Alice, do you not think I deserve more than that?"

"Of course you do. I'm sorry. Please, don't blame Bella or Edward for not telling you sooner. I made Bella promise not to speak of it."

Silence fell. Jasper was thinking about the betrayal of his wife. Why would she ever think that she couldn't tell him something? And his brother knew of this. He would speak to him personally later.

The Queen could see the pain in both Jasper and Alice. She thought it time to mention the diamond and her plan.

"Alice, I was reminded of something that could help. Not many people know this but we know of the whereabouts of the diamond of Armeendia."

"I thought it was a myth."

"No. Edward found it many years ago."

"With Bella and her father's journal, it wasn't difficult."

"We decided that it would be best if we didn't announce that it had been recovered."

"Where is it?"

"Here in the jewel room."

"Will it help?"

"Possibly. But we cannot be certain."

Taking a breath, Bella prepared to tell them something few people knew.

"On the night of Edward's ball I was aware that he was going to use the diamond to make a wish. He was going to wish to find love. But he didn't."

Smiling up at her husband, she pressed her lips to his.

"What did you wish for then Edward?"

"I wished for Bella's father to return to her."

Jasper was crestfallen at that news. Perhaps the diamond didn't work then.

"It didn't work."

"But it did. On the night of the ball my step-mother gave both my dresses away and ruined what I had left. I was crying, my chance at being happy for one night destroyed. But then my father appeared. He wasn't alive, not in anyway. But he was there. You can't cheat death. Alice is not yet dead. There is still hope."

"Who will make the wish?"

"I will. I know how it is supposed to work."

"Can we do it now? I don't want Alice feeling this way any longer."

"It might not take affect instantly."

"Perhaps Alice should retire to bed. We do not know what may happen."

Alice had stayed quiet ever since her friend had made such a suggestion. She did not want to get her hopes up in case it did not work.

"Jasper, dear, please do not get too excited. I do not want you thinking that this will work. My health may never return to me. Please."

He took a breath and glanced up at his wife.

"But if what you say is true, if you are dying, then I will do anything to keep you with me."

"I love you, Jasper."

"And I you my wife. Please, let us try to help you."

"Okay. We will try. Bella, Edward, could you give me half an hour to myself?"

"Of course Alice. Call for us when you are ready."

Alice was a little light-headed when she stood up. Her husband took her hand and waist and helped lead her to her chambers. Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you feeling well Bella? You've gone rather white."

"I will be alright. But I may retire to bed early today."

"Will you allow me to visit you again tonight, my love? We do not have to be active but I would still like to be with you."

"Certainly. Your presence always soothes me."

Flickering her eyes open, she sighed.

"Will you send for Lady Angela? I wish to lay down for a moment."

"I can walk you to your chambers Bella."

"No. You stay with our children. They will be curious enough as it is. I do not want them asking questions yet."

"We will tell them though?"

"Only our 7 eldest. Our other children may not understand quite yet."

He placed his hand onto her stomach and leaned his forehead to her temple.

"You are amazing my love. I never would have dreamed that you could give me such a beautiful family."

"I most enjoyed our time in our marital bed that led to such beautiful children."

"As did I. And I continue to enjoy our time in the martial bed. We may not be as young as we used to be, but there is no difference when in your chambers."

"Perhaps if I am feeling better this evening, I can allow certain activities to take place in my bed."

"I will be waiting my love."

He stood up and rang the bell for assistance. It wasn't long before Angela stepped into the room. She could see that Isabella's health was not as it was that morning.

"Angela, escort Bella to her chambers. She wishes to lay down for a moment before attending to the jewel room."

"Of course, Edward."

Bella kissed her husband and stood to leave. Walking through the castle, she couldn't stop her mind wandering elsewhere. What if Alice did not have her health returned to her? What if she is no better tomorrow than she is now? It would be her fault.

Having laid down for an hour, a maid approached her chambers to let her know that the Duchess was ready. She bid Angela goodbye and made her way, alone, to the jewel room. Only Edward was present in the room, but there were many more guards outside the doors. The glass cabinet was open, the diamond of Armeendia easy to touch.

"My love, are you ready to do this? I am willing to if you want me to."

"No. I will. It was my idea and if it doesn't work out, I do not want to put that on anyone else."

"But what about yourself? I do not want you ailing because of what may happen."

"I know what you are speaking of Edward. If returning Alice's health to her means taking the health of another, I cannot allow that person to be you. You are King Edward. You can continue ruling without me, I cannot without you. And our eldest Son is not ready to be the crowned King; he is just four years old."

"I cannot lose you Bella."

"You will not. I do not believe that my father would have searched for such a power if it could do such harm. Please, I must try for Alice's sake."

"I know that there is nothing I can do that will change your mind. But know that I will be buy your side through it all."

"Thank you, Edward. You truly are a great King and husband."

Pressing his lips to hers, he held her close to him. She turned around in his arms and reached her hand out. Hesitating just a moment, she finally placed her delicate hand onto the more delicate diamond. Her eyes slid shut and she took a long breath.

She focused long and hard on her thoughts, breathing in through her nose and out through the small parting of her lips. There was nothing more she could do. Her lips started moving as she silently spoke her wish. Growing dizzy in thought, she was only more determined. In one sudden breath, she gasped before fainting. Thankfully her husband's arms caught her before she hit the floor.

He called out for help, needing his wife to be okay. Scurrying through the castle, he finally lay her in the safe quarters of her bed. He was pushed away. The Queen's bedchambers were no place for any man unless the Queen said otherwise in the moment.


	28. Health

**Health**

Pacing the corridor just outside, his thoughts were frantic. Perhaps his worst fears were coming true. Perhaps the only way for his sister-through-marriage to regain her health was to take another's from them. His fears were not squashed when his wife's physician stepped from her chambers.

"Your Majesty, the Queen is weak. She is faint and I cannot determine why. I shall return in two hours but she is to have complete rest. Which means no visitors of any kind."

He knew what she was implying. He could not see his wife yet.

"Of course. Thank you Felicity."

She curtseyed before hurrying away from him. Sighing, he held his head in his hands for a moment. Raising his head, he commanded the two guards on either side of the door of the Queen's chambers to deny access to everyone but the Lady Angela, the Queen's physician and any maid the Lady Angela allows entrance. He then proceeded towards the Duchess' chambers.

The doors were pulled open for him. There was quiet throughout the room, just two hushed voices in the bedchambers. Clearing his throat loudly, he announced himself before entering further.

"You may come in Edward."

Stepping around the corner, he smiled when he saw Alice sitting up in bed. She looked no different than she had earlier but she looked better than his wife.

"I am ready Edward."

"Yes, I am aware Alice. I came to let you know that Bella has completed the wish. I should hope that your health will begin returning to you Alice."

"Thank you Edward. Where is Bella? Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid not at present."

"Why not? I wish to thank her myself."

He bowed his head, unable to think of any other way of saying this.

"Bella fainted soon after her wish completed. Her physician has seen her and cannot determine what may be the cause."

The Duchess gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Her husband tried to comfort her, whilst worrying also.

"Is this because of me? Is she unwell in exchange for my health?"

"We cannot be sure, but I believe so. Bella knew of the risks, she wished to proceed with the task. You are in no way to blame for this."

"But I should have thought about the consequences. I do not deserve life over Bella. She has a family that she must live for. Did you not think of your children?"

"This was Bella's decision and it has been made. That is final Alice."

"So I am to live with the knowledge that I am only alive because the Queen, my friend, a wife and a mother died."

He was instantly angry.

"She is not dead. And she is my wife and your Queen. She loves the people of our land and would do anything for them. That includes you."

Storming from the room, he returned to his own chambers. After calming himself down, he decided to spend time with his children. They would distract him from the worry and grief he was feeling.

For three hours, he couldn't stop smiling with his children. They were his light. When their mother's physician stepped into the room, he sent his children to their respected rooms. He did not want his children to know about their mother. But his attempts at hiding the fact that something was wrong didn't go unnoticed. His eldest three knew he was hiding something from them. They gossiped in Elisabeth's chambers.

The Queen had awoken and was asking for her husband. Dashing through the palace, he charged straight into Bella's chambers without presenting himself. He sat on the side of her bed, lounged across and cupped her cheek. Tracing his thumb across her cheekbone, he placed his lips to the tip of her nose.

"How are you feeling my love?"

"Tired. But I am well."

"Good."

A smile broke out across his face.

"I was most worried about you."

"There is no need to worry about me, dear."

"I love you. Of course there is reason to worry. You are my wife, my love, and the mother of my children. Please do not tell me to not worry."

"I am sorry Edward. Please do not be angry with me."

He immediately regretted using that tone with his wife. Soothing her, he placed his lips to the top of her head.

"I am not angry with you Bella. I just worry about you. I am sorry for shouting."

"I wish to sleep now Edward."

"Of course. Would you like me to leave you be?"

"No. Please stay with me… Only if you are able too though."

"I would not be anywhere else."

Settling himself under the duvet cover beside her, he pulled her head onto his chest. Her fingers played with the end of his shirt as he combed through her hair. She closed her eyes and her mind became numb.

As she slept, Edward watched his wife lovingly. He still could not believe he was married to such a beautiful woman. He continuously ran his fingers over her scalp, soothing her to stay asleep. Lady Angela approached just once, speaking of dinner being served in five minutes. After declining his presence at the dinner table, she curtseyed out of the room.

Not a few minutes later did Queen Isabella begin to stir. Edward placed his lips to the top of her head and brushed his fingers over her cheek. She blinked softly, her brown orbs finally staring up into her husband's emerald ones.

"Are you feeling better now my love?"

"Yes. Very much so. Still tired, but healthy."

"Good."

He pecked her lips and hummed gently.

"Are you hungry? Dinner is being served."

"I am. But I do not think I would be able to leave my quarters. I am just too tired. You should join our family for dinner though."

"No. Alice and Jasper are with our children. Who would keep you company if I leave?"

"How is Alice?"

"She says that she is feeling a touch better. But we are hoping that in the morning her health will have returned to her fully."

"I am glad. It appears that everything will work out then."

"Yes. It will. Now, let me call for Angela. She will have our dinner sent for."

He slipped from the bed and pulled on the cord for assistance. Once Angela had come and gone with her instructions, Edward slipped back into bed with his wife. She ran her fingers over the top of his bare chest and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too my sweet Bella."

Trailing her fingers down his chest, she felt him shiver underneath her body. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she slowly slipped her hand into his loose-fitting pants. He moaned gently and pulled her body closer to him with his hand on her back.

"I enjoyed our time last night and this morning. I love it when you get all rough with me."

"I assumed as much when you were crying for more."

As she stroked his fully hardened length, she shifted onto her side, leaning closer to him.

"If you are going to continue, we will be interrupted in a most compromising position, my love."

"Angela has bared witness to some of our most private moments between a husband and wife. I do not think it would matter so much if she witnessed such a thing again. I need you, my husband. And I know that you need me, do not tell me that you do not."

"Oh, my love, you are such a little minx. Are you certain your health is stable enough for us to be together? I do not know if I will be able to stop until we are both satisfied."

"I am quite certain."

She removed her hand from his pants and climbed onto his waist, her dress folding underneath her. Neither could keep their hands to themselves, resulting in their clothes being flung from the bed. Lady Angela had indeed knocked on the door of the Queen's quarters and entered immediately after. This had become a regular action as Bella had become tired of inviting her into her chambers and allowed Angela to enter immediately after knocking. She was surprised to hear the moans and pants of the royal couple. Isabella had been tired and unwell last time she had spoken with her.

Ignoring the King and Queen, she set the table with the tray of food she had carried in with her. Ringing the light, tinkling bell for just a moment to alert them of the prepared table, she took her leave.

At the pinnacle of her pleasure, Bella cried her husband's name before collapsing to his chest, completely spent from any energy left within her. Edward slipped her off his chest and pulled his pants on. She wrapped the thin sheet around her body, watching him leave her bedchambers. He lifted the plates of food and placed them on the bed before grabbing the goblets of wine.

Lounging with his tired wife, he showered her with kisses and gentle touches. He then sent for the freshest of strawberries be gathered and a bowl of chocolate pieces. He made Isabella very happy that night, teasing her and making her giggle.


	29. Peace

**Peace**

It had been five months since the Queen had used the diamond of Armeendia to wish her friend's health return. And it appeared to have worked. Duchess Alice was very much alive and healthy. She had stayed in the palace with Jasper until just the month before. And her health was not at the cost of another's. The Queen, whilst having ailed for a week, regained her strength quickly.

Even though it had been a few months since her weakness, the King had ordered the court to disperse for two weeks as his family left for the coast. Their family wanted time together with not one interruption. Maids had flurried around the palace for three days, packing bags for each of the princes, princesses and the King and Queen. The holiday was very much for Lady Angela and Sir Benjamin as it was for the royals. Along with their own child, they were being provided with their own outhouse at the coast, Lady Angela had been with child for many months now and had been dismissed of her duties alongside the Queen for the time being.

Princess Elisabeth's courtship with William had been made public yet they had become engaged. King Edward approved of his eldest daughter's choice in love. He welcomed William into the family with open arms after a long day of interrogation and threatening words. As much as William loved the Princess, he was not comfortable living in the palace permanently therefore returned home for five days of each week. Whilst he had been invited to join the royal family on holiday, he declined the offer politely.

As for Princess Esme's love life, she had not courted Lord Henry for long. Once the King had met Lord Henry, he took note of his character instantly. He was not in love with the Princess, but more the idea of being Prince. The King had spoken to his daughter of this and consoled her when she became distraught. Time having passed, she had put Lord Henry behind her but was now more cautious as too who she would next give her heart.

The King's mother, who had been living alone until this point, was very much involved in her family's life again. She had moved back to the palace before joining them at the coast. Her grandchildren were excited to be spending so much time with their grandmother. Bella was very glad that Esme had decided to return to them. She had missed her mother figure the last ten years that Esme had been living alone. Which is why she took the most of the opportunity they had all together.

A picnic blanket had been laid out for the King and Queen, both lounging. A chair had been carried out for Edward's mother to rest in and another, large picnic blanket for all the Princes and Princesses.

Bella lay with her head on her husband's shoulder, a large smile spread across her face. They were both watching their children. The princesses Elisabeth, Esme and Isabella were in bathing suits, splashing around in the water. Mary, Alice, Gisella, Mae and Emily were playing with their younger siblings, keeping them away from the depths of the water. The youngest Prince Arthur and Robert were in cradles beside Esme as she watched over them, adoring her beautiful grandchildren.

Bella smiled up at her husband, tracing a finger over the frown lines that had formed on his forehead over the years. She thought they made his face even more handsome. He worked hard, caring for the land and their people, which resulted in these lines. Her own brow was creased as she was in deep thought. Edward ran his thumb over her forehead, bringing her from her own mind.

"What could be making you think so hard, my love?"

"I love you dear. And I have something to tell you, but I do not know how."

He frowned in the same way she was and wound his arm around her thin body.

"Pick three words to explain."

She bowed her head, thinking for a moment. With an apprehensive smile on her face, she looked into his eyes through her long eyelashes.

"Wonderful, Number 21 and Baby."

It took him a moment to register what she meant by those words. Gaping at his wife, his eyes moved to her stomach.

"You are with child?"

"Yes. Angela confirmed so last night. I know that we were going to wait few years before trying for another child but…"

"No. Don't worry Bella. I don't ever want you to worry about what I may think. Yes, I would have preferred it if you had spoken with me about your thoughts of having another child, but if this is something that will make you happy, then of course I am happy. You are the best mother any one could ask for."

Brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her lovingly, elated by the news she had for him.

"Edward, stop attacking your wife, you should not allow your children to see you in such a state."

He pulled away from his wife and grinned up at his own mother. Their eldest children had watched their mother and father's display of affection and wished for that for themselves. Edward noticed their glances and smiles.

"Children, come over. Your mother has some wonderful news to share with you all."

They all ran over to their mother and father, gathering around on the sand. Bella smiled at her large family, placing her hand to her stomach.

"I am with child again."

"Oh Mother."

"This is wonderful news Mother."

"Isn't it amazing? Your Mother is going to give you all another brother or sister."

Edward watched the bright smiles on his daughters', sons' and wife's faces. He sent them back to play. His family truly was beautiful. When he was young, he never thought that he would ever have such a large family of amazing, beautiful children. And he had his childhood best friend, Bella Swan, to thank for all of it. If anything were to happen to any of his family, he could never forgive himself for letting them down. As King, husband, son and father, he had a duty to protect everyone he held dearest to him. And now he would have another child that he must protect.


	30. Distraught

**Distraught**

"Mother?"

The Queen lay in her bedchambers, eyes heavy, mind blank as she stared at the bed spread. Her daughter Isabella, of 19 years now, approached her bed quietly.

"Angela said you did not eat your lunch again. Mother I am worried about you."

Bella glanced upwards at her distressed daughter. Her eyes were empty of any emotion. Issy sat on the edge of her mother's bed.

"Father was up drinking again last night."

She still got no response from her mother. Bowing her head, she played with her fingers in her lap.

"Please Mother. I don't know what is going on. One day everything was perfect and the next you cannot stand to hear Father's name. It has been two months. Please, tell me what has happened Mother."

Rolling her head sideways, Bella stared at the blazing fire. Issy reached her fingers out and brushed her mother's still arms.

"I wrote to Elisabeth last week. She will be here any day now. And William will join us all soon after. Father does not want to see any of us. Whenever we approach his study, he yells at us. I have never seen you or Father this way. You are scaring us all. I had to hold Martha in her sleep last night. She was so distressed she would not allow me to leave until she was asleep."

Issy sat with her mother just a little longer before fleeing from her chambers. She collapsed in her room, tears streaming down her face. She had to be strong for her younger siblings. Her mother had fallen apart, consequently breaking her father. The days had become long, her father constantly drinking away his sorrows as he was continuously denied access to his wife.

A small hand placed to Issy's back and she looked up to her sister. Elisabeth had been married to William for six months now. They lived in their own home on Uncle Jasper's property. William still worked in his father's bakery every day. Elisabeth loved her husband very much and loved the village she had moved to. When she had read the letter, her sister had sent, she was most worried and confused. She had not been gone long and her family had fallen apart.

"Oh, Issy. I did not think it could be this bad. You look unwell. Have you been sleeping? Eating?"

"Elisabeth, I have missed you. I do not know what more I can do. Father drinks and Mother locks herself away from everyone. I do not know why. Please, you must help me. I cannot do it alone any longer."

"Calm down Issy. Calm down. There is no need to be so hysterical. I will speak to Mother immediately. Tell Miss Ruby that trunks must be packed for our entire family apart from our father. We shall get away for the time being. We will leave tomorrow, after breakfast."

Taking a deep breath, Isabella wiped at her face. She nodded to her sister, pulling herself together.

"Thank you Elisabeth. I missed you."

"And I missed you Issy. I will not be leaving until Mother is well again."

Elisabeth wrapped her arms around Isabella's slim body, hugging her comfortingly. She hastened from her sister's chambers and headed straight for her Mother's quarters.

Pushing the large, heavy doors open, she walked straight to her Mother's bed chamber. Her head was high in the air until the moment her eyes lay upon her Mother. The breath became stuck in her throat as she stumbled forward.

"Mother?"

Rushing forward, she knelt onto the edge of the bed. Her fingers carefully ran through Bella's hair. Tears were running down her face, shock coursing through her body. What could her father have done to force her Mother into such a state?

"Oh Mother. What has happened to you? What has Father done?"

"…Lisbeth. Sweetie, it's good to see you again."

Bella grinned crazily at her daughter and reached her weak, fragile arm out to her.

"Tell me what Father did. I will make it right. I cannot see you like this any longer Mother."

Screwing her eyes up, the Queen's chest heaved. The same image flicked round and round in her mind. It was horrible and she could not believe it to be true but it was. It had to be.

"Your Father…"

"Yes Mother?"

"Your father has been with another woman."

Crying out, Bella flung herself into her daughter's arms. Elisabeth was as still as a statue. She could not believe the words her Mother had spluttered. Finally registering what she had said, she pulled her Mother toward her, trying to hold her together.

"Oh Mother. It's okay. We will talk to him. This must be a mistake. Father would never do that to you."

"But I saw him. It was so horrible Elisabeth. I walked into his bedchamber and saw him in bed with another woman."

Her eyes glared red and she pushed her Mother back into the luscious pile of pillows.

"We are leaving Mother. I will not allow you to stay here and torture yourself any longer. A carriage will be ready to leave in just a half hour. Angela, Issy and Esme will leave with you. I shall travel with the rest of our family in the morning. I am not having this Mother. You deserve more than this Mother."

Elisabeth sent for Angela and told her to prepare to leave for the coast. She then made her own way towards her Father's chambers. Charging through the doors, she started shouting.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You do not deserve to ever be in the presence of my Mother ever again…"

"Elisabeth."

The King was surprised at the sudden intrusion of his eldest daughter. He was not even aware of her being in the palace.

"Mother is preparing to leave as we speak and I do not want you approaching or trying to contact her at all. Anything you should have to say, you say to me. And no, I will not be speaking to her about anything you have to say. You are a disgraceful husband and Father."

"What am I to have done Elisabeth? What does your Mother think I have done?"

He was shouting now too. The soldiers outside the doors were curious as to what was happening with the King and his daughter. Rumours had been spreading about the King and Queen's relationship in recent weeks.

"You speak as if you do not know. You have committed the most sinful of acts and you will be punished for it."

Swishing from his quarter's, she didn't turn around when he called after her. Elisabeth helped her frail Mother to her carriage before watching her leave. All the way through the night she was disturbed by her Father's begging from outside her doors. She wanted him to be punished for what he had done to her Mother. She ordered for the knights to drag him away from her chambers and if he refused to remain in his own quarters, they were to throw him in the dungeons for the night. The soldiers only complied as they saw that the King could be a danger to the Princess. He had been drinking again.

In the morning, Elisabeth organised her brothers and sisters into carriages, the youngest with their careers. She glanced back at the palace one last time before ordering the carriages to leave. The last look she got was of her father, King Edward, standing at a large window on the second floor up. Seeing him made her angry again.

It was late afternoon by the time the parade of carriages rolled up outside the coastal castle the Queen had come to love. Martha, Edward, Charles, Rose, Clara, Arthur and Robert were restless and went running as soon as they escaped their carriage; much to their nannies' disappointment.

Elisabeth told her sisters to retire for their rooms for the time being. She would speak to them again later. But first she had to find her Mother. She found Miss Ruby and discovered her Mother had been in bed since they arrived that morning. Knocking on the door of her Mother's chambers, she was welcomed by her Mother's soft voice.

The curtains were wide open, the bright afternoon sun shining inside. Bella already looked much better than she had 24 hours ago. She gave her daughter a very grateful smile.

"I feel much better already Elisabeth. Thank you for coming home to me."

"I would do anything for you Mother. I love you."

Lounging across the side of her bed, Elisabeth placed her Mother's head on her shoulder.

"Father will not be bothering you ever again. He does not know where we are. So we have peace for now."

"I do not know what I have done to deserve a daughter such as yourself. I love you."

"I'm lucky to have you Mother. Everyone respects and loves you. I can only wish that I will be a Mother as good as you."

"You will be Elisabeth. Just look at your brothers and sisters. You have taken a big part in raising them. When you are all playing, you make sure that they are all happy. You will be the most perfect Mother."

Bella patted her daughter's hand and closed her eyes. She was tired from the long journey she had made overnight.

"Perhaps I should leave you to sleep Mother. You will feel much better in the morning."

"I know. But I wish to sit with my children for dinner. I have been absent far too long."

"If you are certain."

"Of course I am. Will you let a maid know that I want dinner on the table in ten minutes?"

"Certainly. I shall call for Angela also."

"Thank you dear."

With dinner being laid out quickly, Bella was helped into something more suitable for dinner. Miles from her sinful husband, she felt refreshed and free. A smile spread across her face as she took in all her children sat around the long dining table. There was no stopping the younger running to her and throwing themselves into her arms. Angela chastised them before shooing them to their seats. Dinner was a light affair. There were no tears, no shouts, all was peaceful.

Bella had each of her children approach at the end so that she could kiss them goodnight. She asked Elisabeth to escort her back to her chambers where Angela was waiting. Their arms were linked together. With no one to hear what they were talking about, Bella brought up a topic she was excited to discuss with her daughter.

"You are with child, aren't you Elisabeth?"

Her footing faltered a little and she blushed bright red.

"How can you tell?"

"You are positively glowing. And you could not even look at the potatoes at dinner. I could not stand the smell of potatoes when I was with you. Let me remind you, my dear, I have spent most of the last 20 years with child. I think I can tell when one of my own is with child."

"You are not angry with me?"

"Why on earth would I be?"

"It is not a good time. You need me here to help with the family."

"No. I do not. You have been married for six months, my dear. I expected you to be further along than this actually."

"I am scared Mother. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong Elisabeth. You can remain here with William until the baby is born. I will look after you."

"Thank you Mother."

They reached the Queen's chambers. Bella turned to her daughter, taking her slightly shaking hands in hers.

"We shall celebrate tomorrow. And I do not want you on your feet more than you must. Retire to your chambers for the night Elisabeth, sleep is the best thing for the child."

"Okay Mother. Sleep well."

"You too Elisabeth. Goodnight."

Retreating into her quarter's, the Queen bathed comfortably before climbing into bed.


	31. Author's Note

**Hey Guys,**

Just read all your comments from the last chapter I posted. I love all the support and am so happy you are enjoying the story so much. I was a little unsure about leaving such a big cliffhanger because I know how annoying they are when I read stories myself. I promise that all your questions will be answered in the next few chapters.

And to eboyd5 hearing that this is one of your favourite stories made me feel so great. I spend hours writing these stories and I love it. I'm sorry you don't like the turn I've given to this story but I hope you keep reading and like the way I plan it to turn out. Please keep letting me know what you think.

 **Love you guys,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	32. Relaxing

**Relaxing**

Bella had maids preparing for a beautiful picnic in the garden. Games were set out on the pristine lawn. The family spent the afternoon with bright smiles on their faces. There was not a thought of the missing father that should have been beside Bella. Everyone was glad that their Mother was better, and that Elisabeth was with child. The news was some much-needed relief for all.

"I had a letter from William this morning. He will be leaving later than he first thought possible. His sister had come down with sickness. It is nothing serious, but he is needed at home."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of William. Is he aware of your child?"

"Yes. His family know also. He is very happy. As am I."

"And so you should be, my dear. It is one of the most joyous occasions of your life Elisabeth. The happiest moments of my life were when I was carrying you and every one of your brothers and sisters. I will always be able to count on you all, unlike your father."

She grew grave, her thoughts turning to the moment she had caught her husband with another woman.

"Mother, do not think of him. He does not deserve your thought."

"It is just so hard Elisabeth. He is your father; my husband of more than 20 years. How long do you think he has been bedding her?"

"I do not know Mother. Please, stop these thoughts. We are here to forget him. I do not want you even thinking his name."

"It is hard not to. You all look so much like him."

"Then I will have to find a way of distracting you."

Elisabeth climbed to her feet and held her hand out to her Mother. Helping her to her feet, she pulled Bella over to the small game of cricket the girls were playing. Laughter filled the castle grounds until the children all marched inside to clean up for dinner. With most tucked into bed, Bella in her favourite drawing room with three eldest daughters.

"Tell us how you have found married life Lizzie."

They all looked expectantly at her. Her two sisters eager to hear her response. Princess Isabella was expecting to marry within the next year and Princess Esme had met a kind young man but was being cautious.

"William is wonderful. He treats me well every morning. At first he would bring breakfast to me, when I was still in bed, himself. We'd go on these beautiful strolls through Aunt Alice's garden. He is always so respectful to everyone he speaks to. It's just wonderful. I am so happy. And when I told him that I was with child, I could not keep the smile off his face."

"He will make a great Father to your child. He has always treated you well and he will move heaven and earth for your baby."

"And so will you Mother. You will finally have a grandchild."

"How old that makes me sound?"

They all chuckled at their Mother.

"You are still young Mother, much left to do in your life."

"But I feel so useless. You girls are in your prime. Your lives are wonderful, do not take any of what you have for granted. But that is not to say that you should not enjoy yourselves. Life is for living."

"Very well said Mother. Perhaps this view on life will grant me permission to go travelling next year Mother? I have wanted to visit the land alone since the fiasco with Henry."

"Of course Esme. But I will insist on an escort of soldiers. You never know who could be out there."

"I expect nothing less Mother. I'll write to you every week when I am gone. Thank you."

"I look forward to hearing your tales of adventure my dear."

They chattered into the night before each departed to their own rooms. It was a refreshing change to have no worries once again.

For the next two weeks, the Queen was continuously distracted by her children. She had not one moment to herself. Elisabeth orchestrated every moment. She would send her brothers and sisters their Mother's way whenever there was a spare moment. After being so worn out, Bella had to find assurance from her eldest that she could have an hour to herself for some peace.

Having slept very little, spending the night sitting up in bed tiredly, Bella found the steaming bath awaiting her relaxing. She bathed for a long while, every one of her muscles slowly softening in the hot water. There was something she hadn't told any of her children. She was sporting a large, bulging belly.

"Bella, I must insist you rest today. You cannot be on your feet constantly."

"I know Angela. It would be nice to have a day in bed."

"I will send word to Elisabeth. And your breakfast will be prepared for when you are back in bed."

"Thank you Angela. And please take the day off yourself. Spend time with your daughters. Benjamin will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for allowing him here."

"You are married Angela. I could not allow distance between you, your children and your husband. It would not be right. What agreement you have both come to as to where you wished to be was between the two of you. I am grateful that you both decided to remain by myside. I do not know what I would have done without you helping me through this difficult time."

"Rest now Bella. I will ensure no one disturbs your rest."

"Will you bring me a selection of books and then go see your own children?"

"Sure."

Angela waited until Bella was back in bed before leaving her room. She went straight to Elisabeth's room and relayed the news that her Mother was to remain in bed. Elisabeth thanked Angela and sighed. She knew that her Mother would have needed a day of rest sooner or later. She could not continue distracting her Mother from the pain. But she had become better. Perhaps a day of rest for all the family would do them some good.

Angela had returned to Bella's quarters, delivering five books for her entertainment. Her small bump visible through the slim nightgown she was wearing.

"Clear my chambers please Angela. I wish to be alone."

"Of course, your breakfast will be here soon."

"Thank you, Angela."

"I will return after lunch to ensure you are okay. Sleep would do you some good."

Departing the Queen's chambers, Angela was glad for the day alone with her children. As for Bella, she picked up one of the books brought for her and began reading. Not long after she had finished her breakfast, there was a loud knock on the door. She called for entrance and smiled as her beautiful daughter entered the room.

"I hope you have not come here trying to persuade me to leave my bed, my dear?"

"Of course not Mother. I knew you would want a day of rest sooner or later."

"You should rest too, Elisabeth. You have been on your feet non-stop for the last few weeks."

Climbing into the bed beside her Mother, Elisabeth paused for a moment and looked up to her Mother.

"You are with child again?"

"Yes, dear."

"Why did you not tell me sooner? Oh Mother. This is wonderful news."

"It is hardly wonderful news. I did not plan on having a child without a father."

"Do not worry about such a thing. The baby will not suffer because of what he did. And you still could have told me?"

"This was not planned Elisabeth. But I was going to tell you and all of your brothers and sisters. You then announced of your child and I could not take the attention from you. You know now. That's all that matters."

"We will get through this, Mother. Together."

They lay together, both enjoying the rest as they spoke quietly. Neither mentioned the absent father or husband in their lives. Both were calm and relaxed throughout the day. And when dinner came, Bella announced the new child that would be joining their family to the table of her awaiting children.


	33. Begging

**Begging**

It was early afternoon the next day that Sir Benjamin arrived at the castle. He spoke with the Queen for a moment before meeting with his wife. Only the guards were aware of the commotion that began up outside in the front grounds. The King had arrived. He had followed Benjamin, knowing he was going to Lady Angela's side. And where Angela was, the Queen would be also.

He was shouting and screaming at the guards who would not let him entire the castle. His young children came running around the corner of the castle, giggling as they chased each other. They stopped when they saw him and ran away. He followed them causing them to scream before he was pulled back by two of the guards. He struggled against them but to no avail. Whatever he did, he could not get away from them.

Elisabeth was the one to find her young sisters screaming. She calmed them down before finding out what was wrong. Taking off running, she had Isabella and Esme distract their Mother. They led her into the drawing room in the south west tower, furthest from where the King was. Keeping her away from him, it was Elisabeth that confronted Edward.

She stepped out of the large front door. Edward closed his mouth as she walked towards him. Waiting for her to say something. She did not at first, only glaring at him. She couldn't find the words to use.

"I love you Elisabeth. Please tell me where your Mother is?"

"You will never speak with her again. You do not deserve to be in her presence."

"I do not know what it is that I have done that has caused such a reaction. I love your Mother very much. I love you and all of your brothers and sisters. Please Elisabeth? I cannot live without my family any longer."

"You know exactly what you did. If you loved my Mother as much as you say you do then you would not have betrayed her. You will not see her, you will not see any other member of my family ever again. I cannot make you leave but I can prevent you from entering."

She slapped him across his face and turned on her heel before striding off. She ordered the guards to keep him from the castle. A patrol was set up around the walls, circling every few minutes by all the entrances. The Queen was not aware of her husband's presence outside of the castle even when all were sat down as dinner was being served. But she did notice her children were agitated. Elisabeth and Esme were very harsh with the three of their younger sisters that were aware of their father's presence. They were not to see him, or even speak of him. They did not know much of life without their father so were conflicted in what to do.

Even when a storm started up halfway through their meal, did no one speak up. The King was on his knees on the gravel path leading to the front door of the castle. The heavy water poured down over him, soaking him to the bone. He began shivering, he would not move until he saw his wife, even if that meant he would die.

After dinner, Queen Isabella retired to her drawing room to read her book. She was not expecting her daughter, little Sophia, entering her room without knocking. But then again, her children did love to sneak up on her when the opportunity presented itself. Princess Sophia had tears trailing down her cheeks though.

"Oh, what's the matter, my baby girl?"

"Why can't I speak to Father? Why won't Elisabeth let him inside?"

"What are you talking about Sophia? Your father is not here."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Father is outside. He arrived this afternoon but Elisabeth won't let him in. We aren't allowed to see him."

"He's outside now?"

"Yes."

Suddenly panicked, she stood up and rushed her daughter along the hall. Passing her over to her Nanny, she continued to the castle doors. She spoke with the guards and demanded they bring the King into the great drawing room close by the entrance.

The King had fallen unconscious outside, his body shivering from the cold. Two guards lifted his arms around their shoulders, and dragged him inside, out of the heavy rain. He was placed onto a lounger in front of a warm fire. Elisabeth had found out that her father had been brought into the castle and had gone to convince her Mother to stay away from him. She was outraged at the way he treated her. She did not want her Mother becoming attached to her husband again. He would only hurt her again. But her Mother sent her to her chambers for the night. This matter had to be dealt with.

Sitting in a comfortable armchair before the blazing fire, Bella waited for husband to wake up. She did not want to speak to her husband. She did not even want to see him. But she had to. The way he conducted himself that afternoon was appalling. If he were to die that evening, her son would have to take to the throne. But he is only 7 years of age. He is too young to be King. Which is why Edward must live at least ten more years. Laying in the cold of a storm is surely to kill him.

Her hand rested on the bump of her stomach, her eyes closed as she was tired. The heavy breath of her husband woke her from her calm state. She sat up straighter and tilted her head round to her husband. He stirred, his body stiff and frozen from the rain.

At first he was dazed and confused. He did not know where he was but recognised it as a room inside the castle. Once he lay eyes on his wife, he did not care any longer for where they were. Trying to stand, he fell to his knees beside her. His legs were too stiff and cold for him to stand.

"Please tell me what I have done, my wife. I cannot live with this hatred a moment longer. I love you and I have always loved you."

She stood up and turned to face him. His eyes were sunken, his hair limp around his face. He did not look well, not in the slightest. She had done this to him. If she had not left him, he would not be in such a way.

"You are with child?"

He reached his arms out, his fingers brushing her stomach before she moved out of the way. There was silence between the two, only the storm and fire were noise to their ears. Taking a breath, Bella spoke slowly her voice controlled.

"You had another woman in our bed."

Not understanding what she was saying, he shook his head back and forth.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I saw you. The day I secluded myself to my own chambers, I saw you in bed with another woman. You were kissing her."

"No. Never my love."

"I did not imagine it. I am not mad."

"I was not implying such a thing. But I would never do such a thing."

"Then you do not deny what I saw?"

"She forced herself upon me."

"So I did see you with another woman; in our bed!"

"Only for just a moment. She was a maid and she tripped, I reached my arms out to prevent her from hitting the ground. This was her intention. She pushed me onto our bed and climbed on top of me whilst kissing me. You must have walked in at this time as I pushed her off me and onto the floor straight away. I had the guards take her to the dungeons immediately. She spent a month there before I told her to pack a bag and leave. There was nothing in that moment. I have only ever been with you."

"Do not lie to me Edward. Please? I cannot take it."

"I am not. I love you Bella. It has always been you. You are my Queen. Only you Bella. You are the Mother of my children. I would not disrespect you in such a way."

She turned away from him, leaning a hand against the fireplace.

"This is my fault."

Her hand ran over her swollen belly and she sighed.

"I should have trusted you. After all these years, you have expressed your love for me, I never once doubted you. I should have spoken to you instead of assuming something that did not happen. I always assumed that you would one day grow bored off me."

"Never. I am in love with you Bella. You have given me life. We may not have been in love when we married but I grew to love you very quickly. We had been friends when we were young. I had not seen you in a long time, and I did not recognise you. You were so beautiful but by the way you were dressed, I never thought it could be you. I abandoned you. And it was my fault what happened to you. I am never going to forgive myself for that."

He moved round in front of her on his knees, his hands slowly raising to her stomach.

"But we have a beautiful family now. You have given me so many amazing children, please, do not push me from this family any longer. I cannot take it."

Placing his lips to her stomach, he closed his eyes tiredly.

"I love you, Bella. You are my loving wife, and Queen."

"I am sorry Edward. I love you, I really do."

"I know you do. And I do not blame you for what has happened. Perhaps we could move on from this. We cannot pretend it never happened, but we can move on. We can be a family again."

"I would like that."

She ran her hands through his hair before laying them onto his shoulders.

"It is time we retired for bed. Would you like to stay with me, this evening?"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I have missed sharing a bed with you."

"Okay. May I bathe before we go to bed?"

"Of course. I shall have Benjamin bring you some night clothes from your wardrobe."

"Thank you, my love. I shall meet you in our bedroom soon."

Climbing to his feet, he pressed his lips to her forehead before leaving her side. Dragging his feet along, he made his way to his private quarters and rang the bell for assistance. With a maid sent for Benjamin, he started to fill the bath tub in his washroom. Wiping his face with warm water, a shiver ran down his spine.

"Your Majesty. Is the Queen aware of your presence?"

"I did not do what she believed me to have done. Surely you believe me?"

"I did, but the pain the Queen went through, I had to doubt the truth. I am sorry."

"Please, I do not want hostility between us. You are my friend, Ben. If you have any more doubts I will answer your questions, but I will do so tomorrow. I am cold, I am tired, and my wife is waiting for me in bed."

"Of course, Edward."

"I am going to bathe. Will you have my night clothes warmed and ready for me in ten minutes. And I would like some food before I return to my wife's side."

"Certainly. I will have all sorted when you are ready for it."

"Thank you, Ben."

Half an hour later, the King was dry, warm, no longer hungry and very tired. He dismissed Benjamin for the night before retiring to the quarters he shared with his wife. Knocking on the door, he heard her soft, quiet voice call for entrance. As he entered, he made his way straight to the bed chamber where his wife lay waiting for him. Angela was sat beside her, holding her hand gently. She rose to her feet and curtseyed to the King.

"Your Highness."

"Angela."

"Goodnight, Bella. I will be ready to tend to your side in the morning when you call for me."

"Thank you, Angela. Sleep well, tonight."

Leaving her side, she dipped her head as she passed Edward. Closing the door of their chambers tightly behind her, she made her way to her own chambers, slightly dazed by what had occurred that night.

Edward had slipped into the bed beside his wife, his hand running over the silk of her nightgown covering her stomach. She had been propped up against pillows to support her back. Breathing heavily, she placed her hand over his and lay her head back.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"Yes. It has been too long since I have felt your touch."

"Then I am glad you are allowing me to hold you tonight."

"I was hoping you would be doing more than just holding me."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes. You have always been very loving with me, I want you to be like that again."

"If I go too far tonight, let me know."

"You cannot ever go too far with me. Kiss me, Edward."

He raised himself over her side, his lips grew closer to hers. Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her softly at first. When she moaned quietly, he kissed her harder. Moving his hand over her stomach, he couldn't wait to be able to love his wife again.

They lay kissing for a while, his hand gently running around their child. He slowly began moving his hand down to her legs. He had to pull away from her and move the duvet back. When he turned back to her, he grinned when he saw her legs bent and open for him, her hands resting on her round lump.

"I want you to make love to me, Edward."

"Always, Bella."

Nestling himself between her legs, he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. His own hands held her stomach as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you, my Queen. And I am not ever going to love another."

"I believe you. I trust you. And I love you. You are my husband and the father of my children."

He pressed his lips to hers and rocked his hips against hers. They both moaned and grinned at each other. Slipping off his night shorts, Edward leaned himself back to her. Leading himself to her entrance, he rotated his hips in a circle. They made love once before settling down and falling asleep.


	34. Calming

**Calming**

As he woke in the morning, he didn't remember what had transpired the night before at first. But opening his eyes to his wife's beautiful, baby filled body, he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. Laying his hand onto her stomach, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

He wasn't aware of the door opening and their eldest daughter entering. And Elisabeth wasn't aware of her father's presence at all. When she rounded the corner to her Mother's bed chambers, she was shocked to see her father kissing and rubbing her Mother's round belly. Gasping in shock, she rushed forward and hit her father over the head.

"Get out! Get out! What do you think you are doing in here? Leave my Mother alone! I will not let you do this to her. Get Out!"

"Elisabeth, please be quiet. You are going to wake your Mother. She knows I am here."

"I do not care. I want you out of here. Now!"

The soft groan of the waking Bella stopped Elisabeth from her shouting.

"Go back to sleep Bella. It's okay."

"What's going on?"

Elisabeth sat on the edge of the bed beside her Mother, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm here Mother. You have to tell him to go away. Tell him you don't want to see him again."

"No. Your Father hasn't done anything wrong. I was mistaken. Please, Elisabeth, let him explain."

"But Mother, he…"

"No buts, Elisabeth. It would make me very happy."

"Okay Mother. I will listen."

"Thank you my dear. Will you go see to your brothers and sisters now? I'm still rather tired. And your Father is going to remain with me."

"Yes Mother."

She pecked her Mother's forehead before hastily running from the room. She could not believe her Mother could forgive him so easily.

Back in the bed chambers, Bella lay her head back and closed her eyes. Edward lay one arm just above her head and his other hand cupping her small belly.

"Are you certain you are okay?"

"My back hurts a little bit, but I am fine."

"Let me help you become more comfortable then."

He sat her forwards, raising the pillows behind her back before moving her backwards so that she was sitting up more. With less stress on her back, she released a long breath and ran her hands over her stomach.

"Thank you."

Placing his hands over hers, Edward pecked her lips before sliding down her body, under the duvet. He moved their hands around the sides of her bump and lay his lips just above her, nightgown covered, belly button. Slowly, he slipped his hands under her nightgown and moved it up her body. Lifting her hips, she helped him move her nightgown so that it rested at the top of her stomach.

"Our child is only small, but I love him already."

"You believe it to be another Son?"

"Yes. But a daughter would be just as wonderful."

"See, I believe we are to have another daughter."

"We shall have to wait and see."

Kissing above her belly button, he massaged her hips gently. Humming softly, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, Edward, for not giving up on me. My behaviour to you has been appalling. Thank you for doing what you must to stay by myside."

"You are my wife, Bella. Of course, I will stay with you. And I will not let another soul get between us."

"No. Neither will I."

Sitting in silence, Edward loved her slight bump with his hands and lips.

"What are we to do now?"

"I shall have the court sent for. You are comfortable here, as are our children. We will remain here until our child is born. Which means we must conduct our duties from here. It will be a change, but this is where I want you to stay. This is where I want us to stay."

"I would like that. We are always happy here."

"We certainly are. Perhaps I should arrange a picnic down on the beach for lunch. We can explain to our children what happened between us."

"I do not know. The storm last night may not have cleared in time but, I think that would be best. We need to talk to our family. Elisabeth, Isabella, Esme, Mary and Alice may find it hard to accept you back so quickly. They understand what I told them, you had done to me. I will get them to see the truth. They will not blame you for what I did."

"I do not want them to hate me. I love them all."

"I know you do. It may take Elisabeth a few days to believe you, but she will."

"I should have had the maid executed on the spot."

"No. Yes she committed treason, but it was mostly harmless. You made the decision when crowned King, that you would not be as cruel as your father. You wanted to hang Victoria, but you knew that was too harsh a punishment. She did not threaten my life, she did not kill anyone. You have a pure heart Edward. You hope for the best in people. And for that, the people of the land, love you and believe in you as their King. Whatever that maid did, she does not deserve death. I am proud of how you dealt with the situation even when you were devastated by my solitude."

"You are a stunning Queen, my wife. I do not know what I would do without you. Thank you, for attending my ball and allowing me the chance at love all those years ago."

"I had every intention of attending your ball. It was my father's apparition that got me to wear the green ribbon. And that was because of you. You are the reason I am here with you today. You are the reason I am happy, that I am in love, that I have so many beautiful children, that I am the Queen. You, Edward, have made all of my wildest dreams come true."

"Oh, my love, you are my dream. You are my one true love and I could not be happier with my life. I could give up my royalty and kingdom if I had to choose between you and them. It will be you every time."

"But you do not need to choose. You have everything any man could want, and you are humble, gracious and loyal."

He cuddled into her side, his head laying on her shoulder.

"Edward, I do not want to move from this position, but I need the bathroom and I am anxious for our children to see you."

"You should not be anxious, my love, it is not good for our child. I shall have Angela sent for to tend to your side. And I shall prepare myself for the day. May I meet you in the library in an hour?"

"Of course. I should be ready by then."

"Make sure you eat enough breakfast. We cannot have you hungry."

"I will."

He climbed out of the bed and ensured the duvet was around his wife's body keeping her warm from the cold air after the storm from the night before. Pulling the bell for service, he knew that Angela would be along soon enough and did not want to experience another awkward situation this morning.

"I shall leave you now, my love. Stay rested and I will be counting each minute I am not with you."

"Goodbye."

Pecking her lips, he didn't want to leave her side, but did so anyway. After both washed, prepared for the day, at breakfast and the King had written a formal letter for the court to travel down to the coast for the next few months, they both met in their personal library. Tucking a book into the crook of her elbow, Bella looped her other arm with her husbands as he escorted her down to the glass social lounge, where all of their children awaited.

When the 9 youngest, except Evelyn saw their father holding their Mother in such a way, smiles spread across their small faces and they ran to their side. Tears in his eyes, Edward fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around as many of them as he could. He went round each, making sure to kiss each individually on the forehead. When he looked up to his other children, they were scared for what he may do next. Bella had tears on her cheeks as she realised quite how fragmented her children were.

"Beatrice, Catherine, Anne, Emily, Mae, Gisella, Alice, Mary, Esme, Isabella, Elisabeth, your father has not done what I have told you all he has done. It is my fault what has happened to us all. Please, you cannot blame your father."

A little scared, ten and eleven year olds, Beatrice and Catherine made their way over to their father. As soon as they entered his arms, they relaxed and began sobbing. They had missed him more than they had let Elisabeth and Esme see. Whispering words of love to his daughters, Edward held them tightly to his chest. Seeing his kind nature having returned, Emily and Anne were not far behind them. However, Mae left the room and disappeared into the castle. Devastated by what she had done, the Queen thought about running after her, but knew she had to stay and keep things calm between her eldest and their father.

Sitting beside Mary and Alice on the couch, they both noticed her rounded stomach. This only seemed to make it worse as they believed their Mother had only forgiven their Father for the sake of the new child. Turning their heads away, they moved to the corner of the room and sat together.

The Queen had the many Nannies gather her young children up and take them from the room, leaving only their children that had not embraced their father left in the room. She called her daughters to gather around her, their father sat alone in an armchair.

"Please, let your father explain what has happened. Listen to what he has to say."

"Okay Mother. We shall listen. But we will not be happy about it."

Leaning forward, Edward wiped his tears from his cheeks and smiled at his wife.

"Your Mother told you that I was with another woman. That is not true. There was an incident with a maid that your Mother witnessed. She committed treason and I had her arrested for it. I did not know that your Mother had witnessed such a thing and I could not witness all of you turning on me so easily. I drank my sorrows away and took out my anger out on all of you. I love you, my daughters. I could not ever dream of betraying your Mother. She is the reason all of you are here, she is the reason I am the man I am. Please, forgive my behaviour. I cannot stand the anger you have towards me."

"I am sorry Father. I did not know."

Esme threw herself into her Father's chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You have nothing to apologise for, my sweet girl."

"I love you Father."

"And I love you Esme. You are such beautiful young woman. I am so proud of you."

Holding her tightly, he turned her round on his lap and she lay her head onto his shoulder.

"Your Father is telling the truth. Your Father loves me very much and I do not blame him for anything that has happened."

"I could never do something like this. I love our family and could never even entertain the thoughts of another woman."

"Mother, may I talk to you in private, please?"

Turning to their eldest, Edward bowed his head in defeat. He knew that Elisabeth would be the hardest to convince. She is a married woman herself now. Reluctantly, Bella stood and walked from the room with her daughter. Angela was worried as she Bella leave the room with tear stains on her cheeks. When doors closed behind the three women, she rushed to the Queen's side.

"Are you alright Bella? He did not hurt you, did he?"

"No, Angela. I am quite alright. It is just an emotional day. Edward is the same man you have known all your life. He is not aggressive, he is not abusive and he is not the man I have recently believed him to be. He has always been the man that I fell in love with."

"Mother, you are not just saying this for the sake of the child, are you? You must be honest with me. You do not need him. I will help care for the child."

"No. I am not saying this for the child's sake. Your Father is a good husband and a noble King. It is my fault that you think this way of him. Please Elisabeth, he is your father and the father of your brothers and sisters. Let him in, if not for me, but for yourself. You love him. You have always loved him so much and looked to him for guidance. You will later regret not letting him in."

"Okay Mother. I will forgive him. But if he does anything that upsets you, I will personally see to it that he never comes anywhere near you."

"Elisabeth, no. I do not want you doing that."

"But Mother."

"No Elisabeth. If anyone is to blame for any of this, it is me. Not your Father. I understand you are scared of his behaviour, but that was my fault because I pushed him out. He only acted that way because he loves me and I did not return that love or trust. I do not want you worrying or stressing about this any longer. It is not good for my grandchild."

"I love you, Mother."

"I love you too Elisabeth. Now, go back in and apologise to your father."

"Yes Mother."

She stood up and made her way out of the room, heading back to her father. She desperately wanted her father back in her life. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life as she's with her first child, but having witnessed the birth of her brothers, Arthur and Robert a few years ago, she was very worried as to what she would experience. Also, she didn't want her child being born into the tense atmosphere that was surrounding her family.

Entering the social room her sisters where in, she was surprised to see all of her sisters surrounding their Father, tears and smiles on all their faces. She felt betrayed. How could they forgive him so easily? Seeing Elisabeth, each of the girls moved away from their father, anxious as to what she was going to say or do. Edward stood up and turned to her. Looking deep into his eyes, she instantly saw the pain and sorrow he felt. Throwing herself at him, he caught her into his arms. They both cried into the other's shoulder.

When all had calmed, the sun shining outside but the ground wet and muddy, the royal family gathered on the stone terrace for lunch. Mae had not appeared from her rooms, but her Lady was with her. But Edward told his wife that he would go and speak to her alone.

Having knocked on her bedroom door, there was the quiet invitation into the room. Edward entered the room, walking through the small sitting area and to the bedroom of his daughter. He immediately noticed her red eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Mae, please don't cry. I do not want you to be upset with my presence here."

The tears started streaming down her face again. Her Lady's maid was sat on the bed beside her, dabbing at her face. She wasn't a friend of Mae's not like some of her other Ladies.

Edward knelt to the floor beside her bed, and took her hand in his. Rubbing soft circles with his thumb on the back of her hand, he watched the hurt in his daughter flood out. And that brought tears to his own his.

"Mae, I am sorry. If me being here upsets you, would you like me to leave?"

"NO! NO! Please don't go."

Throwing herself at her father, she gripped the back of his shirt as she curled into his chest.

"Please don't leave me again. I love you, Father. Don't go."

"I'll stay right here. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I promise you Mae. You are my beautiful Princess and I love you very much."

Both cried into the other, her smaller body held to his larger one. When he'd calmed down, he dismissed her Lady. Climbing into his daughter's bed, he lay her on his chest. Combing through her hair, he hummed softly.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Father."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I am so sorry for my behaviour towards you, your brothers, your sisters and your Mother. What she believed me to have done was not true. She has apologised to me for how she reacted and I will apologise forever to each one of you for how I behaved. I understand if you have resentment towards me."

"I do not hate you, Father. I love you. I am just scared you will leave again."

"I will never leave, you. You are my family, Mae. Perhaps you could help me bring our family back together?"

"How?"

"We haven't played a game as a family for a long time. Perhaps you could help me arrange boules in the great hall tomorrow afternoon?"

"Can I make invitations and hand them out? We can have a fancy dinner as well. And a big cake."

Chuckling at his daughter's enthusiasm, he held her closer to him.

"Of course we can, Mae. Why don't you sort out the invitations and I'll have the kitchen maids prepare everything for us?"

"I can do that."

"Good. I'll send for your Lady and she can help you clean up."

"Tell Mother that I am sorry. I know my behaviour hurt her."

"She was not hurt, just upset. She loves us all and wants happiness."

"I want us to be happy too."

"Then we will make everyone happy together."

Hugging her Father, Mae climbed out of bed and ran over to her trunk. She lifted out a small piece of cloth that she'd spent a long time sewing. Giving it to her Father, she smiled up at him.

"What's this, Princess?"

It was a white piece of cloth with delicately stitched ivy around the border and the word 'Family' beautiful embroidered in the middle.

"I made it for you. Whatever happens between you and Mother, you'll always be my Father. I don't want you to leave again."

Fresh tears in his eyes, Edward pecked the top of his daughter's head. Kneeling down in front of her, he cupped her face.

"I won't leave you, Princess. Every moment you or your brothers or sisters were born, I vowed to myself to be there for you all no matter what happened. And I broke that vow. But it will never happen again. I promise. I love you, Mae."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Father."

When she pulled away, he pecked her forehead and stood up.

"We'd better get going and start preparing for tomorrow. There is much to do."

Nodding her head, Mae sat down at her small work table. Edward left the room and immediately sent for her Lady maid. After sending Benjamin to the kitchens with instructions for tomorrow, he returned to his wife and Queen. She was worried when she saw the dried tears on his face. Kneeling in front of her, he ran his hands over her small bump.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Everything is going to be just fine, my love."

"How is Mae?"

"She is sorry for how she behaved. But she is very scared. She is scared I am going to leave."

"She loves you."

"I know. And she knows that I love her too. It will take time for her to trust me fully again."

"But she will."

"Yes. There is still hope."

"There is always hope."

Kissing his wife lovingly, he rubbed his fingers gently into her stomach. She hummed softly and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"I have missed you, Edward."

"And I have missed you with all my heart, Bella. We are together now. And I am going to show you my love forever."

Leaning forward, she whispered quietly so that Angela, who was sat to the side, could not hear.

"Take me to our bed. I need you to make love to me."

The King grinned widely and swooped his wife into his arms. Angela looked up shocked by the sudden movement. When she saw the grins on their faces as Edward carried Bella away, she knew her services would not be required for a while. She was still worried by Edward's presence but knew it was a good thing. The Royal couple loved each other very much and she knew it was preposterous that either would be with another person.

In the Royal Chambers, Edward had placed his wife down. Untangling her from her dress and undergarments, he watched her lay in the middle of the large bed whilst he undressed himself. With his hands loving her stomach, his lips loved hers and his body loved hers.


	35. Together Again

**Hey Guys,**

 **I am so sorry for the late update this week. I started school again after the summer holidays and it has been absolutely insane. Everything will settle down again soon though. So the next update should hopefully be next Wednesday.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Together Again**

At breakfast the next morning, Mae had run around the table, placing the little invitations she'd made the night before onto the empty plates. When their family gathered around the table, Edward back in his seat at the head of the table, they all were confused by the invitations. Before food was served, Edward stood.

"My family, I love you all and I know that I have been the reason for the upset that has fallen upon us. But, I hope that we can all love each other again and be a family. Mae and I both agree that we need to do something together. All of us. So, this afternoon we shall play games, have a wonderful feast and cake. This is the start of our family again. I love you all."

Looking round at his family, he could see the tears in their eyes. All of them had been affected by what had happened. Little five-year-old Clara climbed from her seat and ran over to her Father. He scooped her up and held her close.

"I love you, Princess Clara."

Sitting down in his chair, he placed Clara onto his lap. He'd never done this before. If he held one of his children, all of them would want to be held. But he knew things would be different and therefore, changes would need to be made.

After a quiet breakfast, Edward asked to speak with Elisabeth. Bella had told him that she had something he should know. But he had to speak to Elisabeth about it. He sat back in the armchair, across from her as she sat on the couch in one of the small drawing rooms.

"How are you, Elisabeth?"

She smiled brightly and subconsciously lay her hand over her flat stomach.

"I am well. Tired, and I miss William, but well."

"Good. How are things with William?"

"We are enjoying life. And I love living with him. But I do miss our family. But I knew that would happen eventually."

"His family are more than welcome here anytime. Remind them of that next time you see them."

"I will."

Reaching his hands out, Elisabeth slid hers into his.

"Your Mother says there is something I should know. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is well, Father. I… William and I… We are going to have a child."

Edward gasped, looking to her stomach. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he could see the slight swell of her stomach that he had come to recognise in his own wife.

"You are with child?"

When she nodded her head, Edward moved across to the couch beside her, his arms carefully wrapping around her.

"I am going to be a Grandfather."

"Yes. You are Father."

Holding her gently, he didn't want to hurt her or her child. She gave him a tighter squeeze, needing the love of her Father.

"I love you Father."

"I love you too, Princess. You have made me so happy today. I did not think I would become a Father again and a new Grandfather at the same time."

"I'm scared Daddy."

Pulling back, he cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"You don't need to be scared. Nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You are going to be a beautiful Mother, Elisabeth."

They both talked a while longer before going in different directions.

After afternoon tea, the family gathered in the great hall, the tables having been pushed to the side of the room so that there was space for the fame of boules that had been brought out. The young babes were placed into the Queen's arms as she sat in her throne, watching her large family embrace their father again. They all wanted to be beside him, holding his hands and hugging him tightly. After a few games, Elisabeth sat beside her Mother and scooped two-year-old Evelyn into her arms. Four-year-old Robert who had also been on his Mother's lap, was led over to their family and joined in the game along with Bella. They truly were a family in that moment.

Everyone had smiles on their faces, laughter echoing through the stoned room. Bella hadn't been so happy in a long time. Having watched her family at first, she loved seeing the happiness and excitement from each of them at being with their Father again. She hadn't dared dream of this moment happening. But it was. Her eyes occasionally caught her husband's and she couldn't help the grin spreading across her face. When she joined in the games, she continued to gravitate towards her husband, pecking his lips and he would sweep her into his arms.

Their Sons and Daughters would watch their interactions, happy for their happiness. They had everything they could want and each had been brought up to be grateful for the life they have. But when their Mother and Father split up, they would have traded in everything they had just to have their parents back together.

When they had finished playing, they all gathered around the long wooden table as their dinner was served. It had been a long day and Bella was growing tired. She could barely keep her eyes open as her family laughed around her. Edward slid to his knees beside her and placed his hands to her face.

"Perhaps you should retire to bed, my love?"

"Help me to the drawing room armchair and I will be quite alright."

"If you are certain?"

"Yes. I want to be with my family as long as possible whilst we are happy."

"Okay, my love."

Taking her hands, he helped her to her feet before winding one arm around her back. Leading her to the large drawing room, Edward placed her into her favourite armchair and pecked her lips softly.

"It is alright if you sleep. I will carry you to bed tonight."

"Thank you, Edward. For returning to me."

"I am in love with you, my Queen. I could not stay away for much longer."

Kissing her again, he was gentle as he stroked her stomach.

"If you need anything, call for me and I will be by your side instantly."

Nodding her head tiredly, she patted his hand away.

"I will be quite alright sitting in this chair, my dear. And I have Angela close by if I need anything. Go. Be with our children. Be their father again."

"Okay."

He stood up and joined his younger children. They played many games until they were put to bed. The King then sat with his elder daughters, laughing well into the night. He turned to look at his wife in the early hours of the morning only to find her sleeping in her chair. Glancing at the clock, he realised how late it was. Sending his children to bed, he carefully lifted his wife into his arms.

Dismissing her ladies till the morning, he prepared her for bed and held her body to his. He slept peacefully, his arms wrapped around his wife.


	36. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

The Royal family settled within the next day. They had their father back. There was still the anxiety of him leaving again, but the younger children had all but forgotten. Having taken up residence in their beautiful holiday castle, the court had been arriving after being sent for. It had been two months since the King had re-joined his family. The Queen was close to the birth of their 22nd child. She was very restless, barely sleeping at night, and unable to sit still for long during the day. Yet she still had the energy to care for her family. And Edward would care for her every night, soothing her pained body and staying awake beside her.

In the great hall, court was in session. Bella had been sat in her throne, listening quietly before dismissing herself for a walk. She had allowed Angela the evening off and wanted to be alone for a while. Wandering the silent halls of her home, she rubbed her stomach gently.

The patrol of soldiers that circled the grounds happened across a young woman. She had bright red hair and deep blue eyes. She appeared to be running frantically from something. Collapsing, the two guards approached and knelt by her side.

"Are you okay, Mam? What is the matter?"

"There's… there's a man, chasing me. Please, you have to help me. I… he tried to hurt me. Please."

"Okay. We will take you somewhere safe. A couple of guards will search for this man."

Wrapping his cloak around her shoulders, the two men led her through the forest and up to the side entrance of the castle. A maid took the woman into a small room where a large fire was lit for her warmth. The general was notified and four soldiers were sent searching for the man.

Having been left alone in the small drawing room, she dropped the cloak and ducked out of the room. Running the halls, she found a window and threw it open. Proceeding through the castle, she followed the sounds of laughing children. She entered the playroom that Martha, Isadora, Sophia, Beatrice, Catherine, Anne, Emily, Mae and Mary were in. There were no maids or ladies maids in the room with them, 16 year old Mary caring for them instead.

They all turned to the intruder, Mary moved her sisters away, standing in front of the ragged woman. She instantly knew there was trouble. She had never seen this woman before and no one approached her family unless brought forth by guards.

"You cannot be in here."

"I will go as I please. Your Father has given me permission to do so."

"He would do no such thing."

"Of course he would. Has he not mentioned me before? I wouldn't know why, he is making me the new Queen after all."

They children gasped and backed further into the room as Mary held her arms out.

"You are clearly mistaken. Perhaps you should speak to the King again. He is very much in love with our Mother. I shall have to call the guards if you do not leave immediately."

"I am not going to do that. Not now."

Whilst she glistened a metal dagger from behind her dress, she watched the pure shock and fear take over Mary's face.

The window she'd opened earlier gave access to a greasy blond haired man who'd been planning this day for years. He had managed to avoid the soldiers that had been searching the outskirts of the grounds and slip in through the window. Further avoiding the glances of passing servants and maids, he found his way into the King and Queen's wing of the castle. He had a heavy cloak on, hiding the sword that was slipped inside his belt.

When he was stopped by a single guard, he slit his throat quickly and carried on. He knew it wouldn't be long before soldiers would be swarming the place, searching for him and his accomplice. Stepping into a silent library, he could see the soft glow of a lantern behind a towering bookcase. Grinning to himself at the sight of the silhouette of the heavily pregnant Queen.

He stood behind her, pulling out his sword menacingly. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he watched her body tense as she turned around. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I've been waiting for this a long time, your Majesty."

"Guards! Guards!"

Lifting the sword to her neck, his nose flared.

"You don't want to do that. If any guard attempts something, I will kill you in an instant."

"What do you want?"

"I want justice."

"Apply through the court. They are just and fair."

"They will not bring justice. It is your husband's family that are corrupt. They only bring to justice to those they wish to help."

"He is an honourable man."

"His father was not."

"I can help you. I will speak to him personally, but this will not help your case."

"I do not care for the court. I am taking justice into my own hands. We will wait here for him to find us. It won't be long now."

And he was right. Court had been disrupted when the General had entered with a parade of soldiers. The King had been swept from the room, the doors being barred from the inside as soon as he'd left. He was confused by what was happening as he was led into the war room.

"Your Highness, there are intruders within the castle. A woman had been found by the border guards and they brought her here. She is part of a plot of some kind."

"Where is she now? Are my family safe?"

"She was found with some of your children. She has been separated from them and taken to the dungeons."

"Are my children safe? Where are they?"

"Princess Mary has been cut on her arm. She is being treated by the physician as we speak. It is the Queen we are worried about. The woman appears to have an accomplice. No one has seen the Queen since she left court. And a guard has been killed within your quarters."

Almost fainting in worry, the King had to grab the back of a chair to keep him on his feet.

"You must have everyone searching for my wife. And send for every physician and her birth maid."

"Of course, your Highness. We have your children together with their ladies, closely guarded by several soldiers. Your personal guard are outside each door. You cannot go anywhere without them, we do not know where the man is. Your safety cannot be put at risk."

"I am going to search for my wife. She could be in danger."

"I can only advise you to stay safe, your Highness. The Kingdom could not survive if you were to be killed tonight."

"My wife is more important than this Kingdom."

"Of course, your Highness."

Charging from the room, the soldiers followed close behind him. The King took a sword from one of his guards and started searching for his wife. He stormed rooms in his quarters, desperate to find her. He got closer and closer to the library she was being held hostage in. Throwing the door open, his heart stopped for a moment. Holding up his arm to stop the soldiers from moving into the room.

"You don't want your soldiers coming anywhere near me, your Highness."

The man was stood behind the Queen, a dagger grazing against her neck. Her eyes were wild in fear, staring into her husband's eyes.

"I wish to speak with you alone, your Highness. You should consider sending them away or I will slit her Majesty's throat."

"Don't, Edward."

The dagger slipped lightly across her skin, drawing a little blood, but not enough to be life threatening yet.

"Leave her alone. Whatever you want, you can speak with me, no one else will be involved."

"She'll stay here. The soldiers can leave."

"You want to speak to me, not my wife."

"I need something to ensure you won't attempt to kill me. Now, send them away and place your sword down."

Seeing no other option, the King did as he was commanded. When the door was closed behind him, he slowly placed the sword down and pushed it away from him.

"Let my wife go."

"Not until you do everything I say."

"Okay. Please, just let go, you're hurting her."

He loosened his grip a little but kept her trapped by the knife.

"You don't recognise me, do you, your Highness?"

He looked closer but did not recognise the man.

"23 years ago, I tried to kill you. You weren't married, you didn't have children, you were the only one in line to the throne. Had I succeeded, there would be no Royal family any longer."

Now remembering the man from when he was on his quest to find the Diamond of Armeendia. He had almost been killed by this man, but showed mercy to him. Now he wished he hadn't.

"You were not successful in that quest."

"But I will be now. First, I will kill you, then I shall kill your sons."

Growling, the King found it difficult to remain still. He would do anything he had to, to kill this man. Tears were rolling down the Queen's face as she whimpered in pain. If sacrificing herself would mean the safety of her husband, children and Kingdom, she would willingly give herself.

Using what strength she had in her frail body, Bella threw herself backwards. Her movement managed to knock the dagger from his hand but she also fell to the ground heavily in the process. Crying in sheer pain, liquid seeped from between her legs. The King called for his guards as he wrestled the man to the ground. They each punched the other a few times before the King had the other man's arms pinned behind his back. Chains were clasped to him as he was dragged from the room.

Crawling over to his wife, Edward cupped the sides of her face, his thumbs twitching over her cheeks. She couldn't stop the groans and gurgles as she shook.

"Edward… Edward. I can't… I can't breathe."

"You're going to be alright, my love. I need you."

"Protect… our baby."

A stretcher had been brought forth to lift the Queen onto. She was cautiously, yet quickly, carried to her personal chambers and transferred into the middle of the bed. All men were taken from the room, except the King. He sat against the headboard, his wife's head nestled in his lap. Her birth maid, Felicity, was at her lower end, her right hand cutting the material of her dress.

"Keep breathing my love."

Her breaths were raspy, her fingers gripping at the sheets below her. Felicity, and the maids rushing around her, began pulling at the unborn child within their Queen. The child was stuck, excessive blood pouring from the Queen's core. Her eyes rolled back, her body shaking. Her mouth was dry, a maid dabbing water on her lips every now and then. She had no energy to move.

The King begged for his wife to be okay. There was nothing her could do, but hold her. A screeching baby was finally pulled from her and carried away swiftly. The blood did not stop though. Felicity moved out of the way, washing her hands as she couldn't do anymore for the Queen. It was the turn of her physician to stop the bleeding.

An hour after the birth of the Royal child, the Queen had finished bleeding. Her body was weak and unconscious. Her physician could only prepare the King for the worst. His cries over his wife alerted everyone to the prospects of life returning to their Queen. Only a few maids remained in her chambers. Edward lifted his wife's body up before tucking her under fresh sheets. Her still body scared him. He did not want to lose her; he could not lose his wife.

Knowing he was doing no good sitting by her bedside, Edward reluctantly dragged himself away from his wife's bedchambers. Numbly washing and dressing himself, he'd run out of tears to cry and was left empty inside. But he still had his children. And he had to see Mary after everything that had happened to ensure her safety.


	37. Safety

**Safety**

Haggard and broken, Edward made his way to the south tower where all his children had their chambers. As soon as the doors were opened for him, the children ran to him. He held the youngest three tightly to his chest, a few tears leaking down his face. Taking it in turns holding his children, he fussed over Mary. With one arm around her back, the other stroked her arm.

"Are you okay, my princess? I am so sorry for what has happened. I will keep you safe."

"I'm okay, Father. It was so scary."

"I know, I will not let anything happen to you ever again. You will be safe. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Father."

She pulled away slightly, only to look into his broken eyes.

"Where's Mother?"

Holding back a sob, he cupped her cheek, brushing the hair from her face.

"Is she… is she alright?"

Not being able to lie to her, he gave her a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. Gasping, Mary's hand shot to her mouth as she stepped back.

"Is she… is she…"

"No. She's not dead. You have a new sister. But your Mother is not well. She's resting and we will leave her be."

"Of course, Father. What is my sister's name?"

"Blanche. Princess Blanche. She's beautiful."

"Can I go and see her?"

"Not until tomorrow. It's very late."

"Okay."

"Perhaps it is time for bed. Will you help me put your brothers and sisters to bed?"

"We all want to stay together tonight. Just like the sleepovers we used to have."

"Why don't we go and have some hot cocoa whilst the servants move the furniture from this room? I'll have blankets and pillows brought down. We'll all sleep in this room together."

"Thank you, Father."

After settling the family under blankets and pillows, the King began to cry again. He was losing his love and there was nothing he could do to save her. The diamond wouldn't work as they'd only used it a few years before for Alice's health. What was he to do?

Sleeping very little, Edward awoke the next morning unrested. Carefully climbing from the bundle of his children, he intrusted that they not be disturbed, they needed some rest. He walked quickly to his wife's chambers, desperate to see her alive and well.

The doors were pulled open for him. The Queen's chambers were dark, the heavy curtains drawn and a few candles lit to guide him to her bedchamber. A flickering fire warmed the otherwise cold room. Angela stood from the chair she'd sat in since he'd left only a few hours ago. She worried for her friend. Her relationship with the Queen was unexpected but she was grateful for everything.

"How is she, Angela?"

"Nothing has changed, your Highness."

Edward always hated when Angela addressed his royalty. She was a friend. But propriety deemed it so. The room was filled with maids tidying from the actions of the night before.

"Go and rest Angela."

"I shouldn't leave her side."

Sitting onto the side of her bed, Edward felt his wife's cold forehead.

"She's freezing."

"We have tried all night to warm her. We can only wait now, your Highness."

"She would want you to go to your family and rest. Please Angela."

She was reluctant but did so anyway. The King held his wife, combing through her hair and stroking her cheeks. She didn't wake. Her body was too tired and weak.

After settling her siblings in the conservatory for breakfast, Elisabeth was anxious to tend to her Mother's side. She had heard her Father speaking to Mary the night before but didn't fear too much. She gasped loudly at the sight of her Mother, still and pale, tucked up in bed. Edward looked up at his daughter and frowned.

"I don't want you seeing your Mother like this, Elisabeth."

He carefully climbed from the bed and blocked her view of her Mother's limp body. A croak came from her throat, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to forget the image of her Mother's lifeless body.

"Please, Elisabeth. You must go rest. You need strength for your child."

"Is Mother going to be okay?"

Not being able to answer, Edward wrapped his arms around his daughter's body, avoiding her bulged belly.

"Come on, Princess. You don't need to see your Mother like this."

A wrangled cry came from her throat, her hand cupping her mouth in fear. Slowly leading her away from her Mother's chambers, Edward made certain his daughter didn't see her cold figure again. Sitting her in a large armchair in the small drawing room attached to Bella's chambers, the King rubbed his eldest daughter's back to calm her down.

"You Mother is not well, Elisabeth. And we may lose her forever. But she is strong, just like you. You Mother is going to fight to come back to us, she always does. I want you to think about your child, my grandchild. You need to rest, eat lots of food, and be safe and ready for the birth."

"What if… What if something happens?"

"I will tell you immediately."

"Not to Mother… to me."

"Nothing will happen to you. The birth of your child will be painful and tiring, but with rest and sleep, you will be back on your feet within days. Just like your Mother after you were born. You are both such strong women. What happened to your Mother last night was not because of the birth of your sister. It was because of the man that attacked last night. Please, let me worry about your Mother. Take care of yourself whilst I take care of her. I will not lose you too."

"I love you Father."

"And I love you, Elisabeth."

Pecking her forehead, he cupped her cheek and wiped the tear that had fallen down her face.

"Thank you for all that you have done in caring for your brothers, sisters, Mother and myself. When your Mother and I first married, I could never have expected such a beautiful daughter to be born to us. I am so proud to call you my Princess."

"I love you Father."

"I love you too, baby girl."

Smiling down at her, his fingers rubbed against her hand.

"Go back to your brothers and sisters. Or go to bed. You need to rest."

"Tell me when Mother wakes up."

"I will."

Elisabeth decided to return to her quarters to bathe and rest. The King returned to his wife's side and placed his lips to her forehead.

"You will wake up soon, my love."

"Your Highness?"

Looking up to a young maid, he gave her a comforting smile at how scared she was.

"The Princess Blanche is ready if you wish to see her, your Highness."

"Of course. Bring her in. Thank you."

She curtseyed before backing out of the room, not looking at the Queen's frail frame. The young Adelaide had been given the duty of secondary carer to the youngest Princess Blanches. She had never spoken directly to the King and Queen before, Lady Angela having been the communicator between Queen and herself. Lifting the tiny newborn from her cradle, Adelaide was careful. The child's health was not what it should have been. The baby was small, her lungs weak and raspy. The physician feared the worst for Mother and Child.

Carrying the fragile child into the Queen's quarter's, Adelaide stood beside the bed as the King reached out for his youngest child. This was the first moment Edward got to lay eyes upon his baby. He knew Blanche would be there last child, Bella would not have the strength to Mother another babe.

He'd never held such a small body before. His daughter was absolutely stunning though. She already had a few beautiful bronze locks of hair. Her sleeping form meant he couldn't see her eyes but he hoped they were the same deep brown as her Mother's.

He held his daughter to his chest, loving the feel of the body of life he and his wife had created. Occasionally stroking through Bella's hair, he held back the tears that threatened to fall again. He could not allow his last daughter to grow up without her Mother.

After forty minutes, Adelaide returned to the King's side and carried Princess Blanche away. Edward then knew it was time to leave his wife's side and tend to their children. They spent the day in drawing room that extended into the garden. Having addressed the court briefly before lunch was served, the King was free to be with his children, away from obligations.

That night, he curled into his wife's still unconscious form, his head resting on the pillows beside hers. He could not sleep for a long time, preferring to keep himself awake and stare at his sick wife. For a moment, he thought her to awaken as her breathing quickened and her face moved an inch, but she stilled. Finally succumbing to sleep, he slept restlessly that night.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

Just thought I'd give you a break down of the order in which Bella and Edward's children are born and their ages at this point in the story. The **bold** and _italics_ are twins. I know I've probably made it more complicated than it should have been by putting so many children in the story, but I just loved the idea.

King Edward 38 Queen Bella 38

01-Elisabeth 19 William 20

02-Isabella 2nd 18

03-Esme 2nd 18

 **04-Mary 16**

 **05-Alice 16**

06-Gisella 15

07-Mae 14

08-Emily 13

09-Anne 12

10-Catherine 11

11-Beatrice 10

12-Sophia 09

 **13-Isadora 08**

 **14-Martha 08**

 _15-Edward 2nd 07_

 _16-Charles 07_

 **17-Rose 05**

 **18-Clara 05**

 _19-Arthur 04_

 _20-Robert 04_

21-Evelyn 02

22-Blanche 00

 **Love you guys,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	38. Trial

**Trial**

In some of his most Royal gowns, King Edward sat angrily on his thrown. The entire court was gathered around the sides of the great hall. His most trusted advisors were sat on either side of their King, worried for what would happen next.

The grand doors were pulled open and a ragged woman was dragged into the middle of the room by the chains binding her wrists and ankles. She was thrown to her knees before the King. Her bright red hair was knotted with straw, dirt smeared across her face.

The King rose from his throne, balling his fists up at his side. Never before had the King looked so fearsome. He held his head high, not allowing himself to look down upon such a worthless soul. Striding around the woman, he thought about the best words to speak. The court knew that this woman had held some of the Princess captive, but they did not know the extent of what she had done.

"The acts you have chosen to commit were treasonous. You threatened my family with intentions of harming them. You also attacked me. The court are not aware of this."

Standing in front of his throne again, he looked out over the onlooking court members.

"This woman attacked me in my personal chambers a year ago causing your Queen to believe I had betrayed her."

Some members of the court gasped.

"We are not here to decide your guilt, the court are gathered to vote upon your punishment. Life imprisonment, or the noose."

This caused more gasps from the court. The King rarely pressed for the death sentence, only a few men and a woman being hung since his crowning. They knew this was very serious.

"Do you have anything to say to convince this court that you deserve to be spared the noose?"

"Your Kingdom will suffer."

She spat furiously, growling at the King. Sitting in his throne, King Edward allowed his advisors to discuss their opinions in the matter. His court members also whispered quietly between themselves. When his most trusted advisor stood before the King, people began to silence. They conferred for just a moment before he sat down again.

Standing and walking around the red headed woman, he stopped behind her, looking at the back of her head angrily. Raising one hand to silence the crowd, he bowed his head for a moment and took a breath.

"You all know that I detest sending anyone to the noose. My advisors came to only one conclusion. The actions of this woman have caused great harm to your Queen and newborn Princess. There is no other option but to send her to the noose."

A few cheers could be heard from the court. Holding his hand strongly in the air again, the King would not let them to lower their standards.

"She will be transported to the dungeons in the heart of Armeendia until she is hung."

Edward sat back in his throne, watching the vile woman being dragged from the room by the guards. There was much commotion in the crowd of courtiers as the King stared into nothingness, his thoughts spinning. He rose to his feet, finally deciding upon how he would handle the man that dared harm his wife and child.

"I must ask the women to leave the room. The man to be trialled next does not deserve to be in the presence of any woman. Please, lunch is to be served in the gardens this afternoon, perhaps you would enjoy a short stroll before we join you?"

He waved his hand and the doors were pulled open. Slightly bewildered each woman curtseyed lightly before walking from the room, gossiping with each other. The doors closed heavily behind them. The King stood tall and proud in front of the male members of his court.

"The man about to be presented to you deserves punishment worse than the noose will give to him. He planned to kill my wife, my son's and myself. He will be beaten before facing the noose. I will personally deal the first blow. Anyone that wishes to partake in his punishment may do so. He will be chained and unable to defend himself. The royal physician believes the Queen is set on the path of death."

This was more information than the King had previously given out on the health of the Queen.

"I know that the Queen will not be pleased with the decisions being made today, but I will have justice for my wife and children."

They all bowed to their King in agreement. No man would get away with the treason that had been committed.

Remaining on his feet, the King gestured for the prisoner to be brought into the room. He was dragged over the cold stone from the dungeons to the great hall. Being thrust down before the King's throne, the soldiers stood just behind him. Slowly removing the ring he once promised to never take off, he placed it to a plush cushion presented to him. It hurt that he ever had to remove his wedding ring, but he would not allow this man's skin to touch such a sacred ring. Proceeding to remove his crown, he stepped in front of the one man he could not wait to see hanging by the neck.

In one sharp movement, he'd pulled his arm back before punching his with a clenched fist, right in the stomach. At the age of 38, the King is not old. He was in good physical shape, having kept up his sword training and horse riding over the years. The man had the breath knocked out of his lungs. Bringing his arm back again, he directed his fist straight for his cheek. Everyone heard the crack of his jaw. Turning his head to the side, the man spat blood from his mouth.

Pummelling the man in front of him, the King only stopped as a bruise was forming across his knuckles and his court were anxious to have their turn with the man. They were also frightened. They had never seen the King so angry and aggressive before. Sitting in his throne, he watched as those who wanted to, punched the offender until he was black and blue all over.

Finally, the King stood, holding his left hand, that his ring had been returned to, in the air. The men calmed, returning to their places around the room. Some had not partaken in the punishment but watched eagerly.

"I am a just and fair King. I believe that everyone deserves justice. But when you dare to harm my family, I take no mercy. Let this be a warning for anyone that considers threatening my family."

With a flick of his hand, the doors were thrown open and he was dragged from the room. All bowed down as the King rushed from the room.


	39. Author's Note 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm sorry for not posting yesterday but I've not been very well and haven't been able to write all week. As soon as I've got the next chapter ready for you, I'll post it.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	40. Update

**Hey Guys,**

 **I've got an update for you. I'm starting to feel better but have been really sick the last two weeks. Some virus thing going round my school, or something. Anyway, I've got the next chapter finished for you, but I've hit a road block and don't know where to take the story next. Any ideas from you guys? I am going to be taking a break from this story though. I want to continue with my Twelve Days of Christmas series I've done the last two years and need to start thinking about that now to have it ready on time. I promise I will come back to this story and finish it as I love it so much, but I need some time to think about where I'm taking it next.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support you have all given me. I love you all.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Awake**

His body was still fused with the adrenaline that was running through him. But he wouldn't allow anyone to see him like that, especially not his family, so he escaped the great hall.

Prowling round his private quarters, Edward vented off the anger coursing through him. He'd never be able to forgive James Hunter for what he did. Most criminals that had passed through the court had earned some forgiveness from the King, but not this man.

A maid knocked loudly on the door, hurrying to speak with the King. When she was given access to his rooms, she curtseyed low and stayed there, not looking at him.

"Your Highness, the Queen, she is awake."

His eyes widened and he stilled for a moment before he was running from the room. Everyone he passed stopped to watch their King running the halls. Normally the King was so refined and proper. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that something was happening with the Queen.

The doors were quickly pulled open by the guards outside the Queen's chambers when they saw the King's approach. He slowed when he entered, not wanting to scare his wife.

She had been moved against a mound of pillows against the elaborate headboard. Her body was limp, her head buried in the pillows as she couldn't support it herself. Her eyes were closed, her chest shuddering with each uneven breath she took. There was silence in the room, other than her gasping breaths.

Climbing into the bed beside her, Edward brushed a damp piece of hair out of her face. She stirred, her eyes flickering open to look at him before closing, a lazy smile touching her lips.

"My love, I'm here. You are going to be okay."

Taking her left hand in his, Edward rubbed his thumb in circles on her palm.

"I love you."

"Edward…"

"Yes, my love. I'm right here."

"What… what?"

"I don't want you thinking about what happened. I need you to get better. You can't leave me."

"Your Highness?"

Turning his head, he saw one of her ladies standing by the side of the bed with a tray of broth.

"Her Majesty needs to eat."

"Of course. I can do that. Everyone is to leave. The Queen deserves dignity."

"Certainly, your Highness."

Placing the tray down beside the King, she scurried everyone from the room. Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, helping her become comfortable.

"Open your mouth for me, my love. You have to eat."

She lay limp against his side, her lips slightly parted.

Using the fine silverware to scoop some of the steaming broth, he brought it to her lips. After just a few spoons, Bella had started to shake. Her entire body twitched, her skin cold to the touch. Edward pushed the broth away from them, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife. Combing through her hair, he hushed her softly as her fingers gripped at his shirt.

"It's okay my love. I'm going to stay right here with you."

Her head moved onto his shoulder, needing to feel him closer to her. She could hardly breath, her body ached and she felt ice cold. It wasn't long before she was in a fitful sleep. Calling her ladies and maids back in, Edward left her side so that he could see their children.

Slightly haggard, he walked the halls to find his older daughters. The heavily guarded doors of his daughters' work room were pulled open for him. The Princesses Elisabeth, Isabella, Esme, Mary and Alice, were all sat comfortably around the large table with their needlepoint in hand. Shaken and scared for their Mother, they were each putting a brave front on for the others. They were laughing at a tale Elisabeth was telling.

When the door was opened, they all turned to their father. He gave them a wide smile at the sight of their happiness. Going around, kissing each on their cheeks, he then took a seat between Esme and Alice.

"I am glad to see you all doing much better today."

"We know that you would do anything to protect us father. You have taught us that we should not be afraid as that means victory to those who do us wrong. We are strong women, who do not give into the fear."

"I am very proud of you all, but I do not want you supressing the emotion. It is not healthy, especially for you Elisabeth. If any of you ever want to talk to me, I am here for you."

"How is Mother? Be honest with us Father, are we to lose her?"

"I do not know. She was awake just an hour ago and has eaten a little broth. I have every maid and lady by her bedside. And the physician is ready to tend to her side if needed."

"Can we visit her after dinner this evening?"

"I shall have to ask Angela but I think that is a good idea. Your Mother needs a lot of rest."

Alice took her Father's hand and leaned her head to his shoulder.

"How is our sister?"

"Her nursemaid has a little concern for her health, but does not think it life threatening. She will be healthy with warmth and sustenance."

"Clara was asking after her."

"I shall speak to Clara later. I am with you, my beautiful daughters."

The afternoon passed with Father and daughters laughing happily, almost forgetting the unpleasantness in the air. After a few hours, the King bid his daughters a farewell and departed the room. He sought out Princess Clara in her playroom with her Lady.

"There you are, my Princess. "

"Father."

Jumping down from the table she'd been sat at, she ran over to her father who'd fallen to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her small body, hers around his neck.

"How are you feeling, Clara?"

"Okay. Where is Mother?"

"She's sleeping. But she is feeling a little better."

"Where's Blanche?"

"She's in her nursery. Alice said that you were worried about her."

"Yes."

"Well, I've come to take you to her. Maybe you'll feel better after."

"Thank you, Father."

"Come on."

Lifting her into his arms, he balanced her on his hip. Eyes brightened at the sight of a happy King walking the halls of the castle with his daughter. He opened the door to Princess Blanche's nursery.

"Your Highness, Princess Clara."

The nursemaid stood from her chair and curtseyed. Lifting the sleeping bundle from her cradle, Edward rocked her gently. 5-year-old Clara stood on her tip toes staring at the angelic face of her sister. Sitting down on the chaise lounge, he helped Clara climb up beside him and cup her arms together.

"Careful, Princess. Your sister is very small."

Transferring the baby into her arms, he kept one arm underneath his daughter's in support.

"She's so pretty."

"You are both so pretty, Clara. You looked just like her when you were born."

"But I'm not small, Father."

"No, you aren't, but you were five years ago. All of your brothers and sisters were just as small as Blanche when you were born."

"I'm going to make sure she grows up to be a big girl, just like me."

"That would help your Mother, if you could do that, Clara. She will need our help so that she does not have to worry so."

"Can we go see Mother?"

"Not right now, Princess. She's sleeping."

"Can we have a picnic tomorrow, Father? Mother would like a picnic."

"Clara, Princess, your Mother must remain in bed so that she can get better."

"But we can have a picnic, can't we? Blanche would like a picnic."

"Okay, I shall have the kitchens know of our plans. The weather has been nice, we could go to the beach tomorrow."

"Yes, please, Father."

Princess Blanche started to stir in her sister's arms, wailing loudly at the unknown. Clara became worried and confused, thinking she was doing wrong.

"It's okay, Princess. She'll calm down in a moment."

Rocking their arms gently, the King admired the sight of one of his daughters holding his youngest daughter and caring so much. In that moment, he knew that he'd done his duty. Whilst the Kingdom thrived, he had worried that he'd not paid enough attention to his family. But seeing the care and strength each of his daughters and sons contain within them, he knew he had raised them well. And that was a comfort he hadn't experienced before.


End file.
